


Dyad: The force of a new beggining

by Anabe23



Category: Ren - Fandom, Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars, finpoe - Fandom, kylo ren x rey - Fandom, rey x ben - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 66,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anabe23/pseuds/Anabe23
Summary: An alternate future for Ben Solo and Rey Skywalker following the fight with Palpatine. What is life like after defeating the siths? How is the bond that unites them now?Follow Ben and Rey as they discover this and bring peace and balance to the galaxy.I know it sounds corny but trust me we're getting the angst, the feelings, the fluff, everything.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ben lives

Ben gets out of the pit and notices Rey, he's worried, he's afraid of what might have happened to her since she's not moving.

He's hurt and it's difficult for him to get to her, but he fights through his pain because he needs to reach her.

Rey... rey. It's all that's on his mind.

When he finally gets to her he notices that she's cold, but doens't want to think too much about it. He pulls her into his lap and holds her delicately, expectingly and with fear that maybe it took all of her to defeat Palpatine.

Ben stars to panic a little and feels cold run through his veins when Rey doesn't answer, and her chest is not going up and down with her breathing. He knows she's death, but if he hurries then he may still find her force, her soul and with his own make her come back to life.

He takes a deep breath and places his palm gently but firmly over her belly. Slowly and with each breath he feels a surge of electricity, of life coming out of him and traveling from the tip of his fingers to Rey's body, sharing life with her. 

He had never done something like this before, only healing but he knows that if he concentrates then he'll be able to make it.

Suddenly he feels a warm palm over his own and opens his eyes to find Rey waking up.

Her face is full with surprise when she realizes who's holding her and she sits upright without leaving Ben's eyes for one second. There are so much things running through both their minds that all they can do is stare at eachother.

Ben sighs with relief that he was able to bring her back, there's longing and fear in his eyes, that she may run away from him once again and excitement of being this close to her. Rey, in the other hand can feel the shift in him, can feel his new feelings, the cloud of confusion has left his mind and she's now grateful and excited.

"Ben" she whispers loud enough for them to hear, as she recognizes him, there's light in his eyes and she leans forward to kiss him. She waited for so long, to see him, really him and now she just couldn't let the oportunity pass.

They're both smiling as this is something they've craved for so long. Not only the kiss, but their company, to understand each other, to hold each other.

They pull apart and lock their eyes, there's true happiness in their faces, there's only a feeling like they've finally found peace in their company and maybe things are all good now, but then Ben falls back.

Rey tries to grab him and gently puts his head on the floor.

"What is it?... I don't get it" she's whispering but in some words her voice fails.

Her mind is rushing through ideas, trying to find what's wrong with Ben and trying to find a solution fast. She can't lose him, not now when they've just found each other.

She needs him, she realizes. He's the balance and the company she longed for such a long time and at least she owes him the favor of trying to do something to heal him.

"Ben... Ben!" A tear rolls down her cheeck as she checks him to try and find any injuries. His face is so different to what it was just seconds ago. It's pale, lifeless, sad...

She notices some scratches and wounds he had from his fall to the pit, his leg is heavily injured too so she calms herself to be able to heal him.

"Please... please, please" she knows even saying those words are distracting her but she can't help but beg that her force is enough to heal him.

"Rey..." His deep voice sounds a little weak, but it's definately him.

She opens her eyes but doesn't take her hand off his leg.

"Rey don't. You need the force, stop it" he can't even lift his head from the ground to look at her.

"You didn't stop, so I'm not giving up on you either." After letting out a deep breath she feels like some warmth has come back to Ben's body so she stops and checks him.

"You didn't have to do that" he says, as his hand goes up and down her arm really slow, then he wipes away another tear that falls from her cheek.

"Just stop talking..." he pulls her to him and hugs her.

They're both tired but they stay there for a while, finding peace in their heartbeats and their breathing. After all they had to endure, all the pain, the fights, the sadness, at least now they finally have each other.

"So now what are we gonna do?" he asks after a while as he holds her on his chest.

"I... don't know. What about we go back to everyone and figure it out step by step?" Rey proposes. Honestly there'll be a lot of things to do and a lot of people expecting something from her, and him, but they can think about that later.

"Okay" they smile and stand together, it's true that some of Rey's force is gone and they're both tired. But they're alive.

———————————————–

The next two days went by like a blur of congratulations, traveling and resting for Rey and Ben but finally today they felt a lot better.

The rebels or... just the people were resting for now on Yavin IV. There was still some uneasiness from the people, like they couldn't believe they didn't have to go running around trying to win a war anymore. Rey ashured them that there was still a lot left to do, like trying to find order and peace in all the planets and help eachother.

When people started trying to demand specifc things from her, or an immediate answer was when she was must grateful to have Ben by her side.

People were still and probably would be for a long time insecure to trust him, but he certainly was more prepared for ordering people and trying to reason with them.

"Would you like to join me for a walk?" Ben whispered to Rey as Poe and some other pilots celebrated something.

"Yes" she smiled softly at him and took his hand when he offered it to her.

They both smiled in complicity and walked away as nobody noticed them.

There were lots of talls trees and colorful flowers around this place and now Rey trusted Ben to guide her wherever they were going to.

"Careful" he warned her and took her arm to prevent her from falling when she got caught on a tree's root.

She couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" He asked smiling a little.

"Don't you feel weird?"

"Weird how?" He stopped walking to turn around to face her.

"This... us. You're watching over me not to trip but four days ago we were fighting with lightsabers"

"It's weird, but at the same time I feel like it's natural for me. Our bond made me feel close to you since we've had it. No matter what our relationship was, I was used to feel you and be with you in some way and this... this feels like an extention of that bond" he shrugged and kept walking.

Rey could see he was getting a little shy.

"I get it. It also feels kind of normal for me too I was just saying that it's a big change..." she didn't hesitate to take his hand again and returned the soft squeeze he gave her.

After some minutes of walking Ben stopped at the top of a pile of rocks and sat, helping Rey sit beside him.

She rested her head on his shoulder and stared front into the distance, with the sun barely touching their skin, she exhaled. She never thought she could feel so much...

"Peace. This place is peaceful and I know so many people asking things from you was making you anxious so... I thought about this" He said, like he was reading her mind.

"Thank you"

Instead of answering her Ben kissed the top of her head, and they stayed there for a while. Late enough that someone had to go and look for them.


	2. The base

"Rey, we need you and Ben" when he says Ben's name Finn can't help but look a little annoyed but Rey doesn't notice.

"Oh okay" Rey was fixing her new lightsaber when Finn found her and she wasn't sure where Ben was... but she knew how to find him.

With a little side smile she breath in deeply and closed her eyes, concentrating on their bond.

"They're looking for us" Ben said standing from the ground and then looking at her.

The force that united them seemed to only grow stronger now, but they were better at controling it.

Finn left because he really didn't want to hear or see anymore.

"Yes. Are you training?" she noticed a few bids of sweat on his skin.

"Trying to" he shrugged.

It was so odd... to see him like that. Since Ben had given up the dark side he was more relaxed, more free, he had more spirit and he actually seemed younger. Rey still marveled at every smile she managed to get out of him and at the same time wondered how he could kept this personality hidden for such a long time.

He brushed his hair back with one hand and smiled like he knew a secret, only making Rey blush.

"Just come, quick." She waved at him and the bond dissapeared, in front of her were the parts of her lightsaber again and not the tall guy she was getting to know and care for more.

Ben was also fabricating a new lightsaber for himself, but she hadn't had the chance to see it yet. They've both agreed to go to Tatooine and bury Luke and Leia's lightsabers.

When she went outside there was already a circle of people gathered around a map.

"Hey" Kaydel greeted her and joined her in the circle.

"Hi"

"Are you feeling better today?"

"Yes thankyou. I think I have my full strenght back" she smiled.

"I'm glad. And what about Ben? How's he feeling?"

"I think he's okay too"

Rey and Lieutenant Conix hadn't talk much before this, only when she satyed behind to train with Leia was she first introduced to her, and since she came back from fighting Palpatine she had been very kind with Rey.

She was going to ask something to Kaydel when Ben arrived.

People got out of his way, still scared about him and his presence and Rey could feel the tinge of sadness this brought him, but he was good hiding it.

"Rey told me you were looking for me"

"Yes... K-Ben" they didn't know what to call him either. Rey sighed, there was still a lot of work to do.

"I'm listening" he gently said and waited for someone to explain to him what the matter was.

"Mmm so, in this map, as you can see. Rey, you may also want to take a look at this" Poe called for her to come close.

"This and this region claim that they can't..." The resistance, now the people trying to help the galaxy restore and find peace, were all gathered together as they discussed their next moves, they were more calm than before and bubbling with ideas on how to help.

Some of the pilots and the crew had already gone to other planets, either to rest or start helping, and the ones here... this few people were part of a group that may never break bonds or be too far apart.

"After that I need to make a quick stop in Tatooine" Rey stated.

"Oh yeah, no problem" Poe noded. He could imagine what Rey needed to do there and as long as she and Ben could go and help they planet that had requested their help then things would be okay.

When the meeting was over Ben and Rey headed back inside on the same direction.

"I figure you are used to it" she started.

"What?"

"I don't know... ruling" she shrugged.

"Ruling is one thing and trying to help rebuild and heal the galaxy is another thing" Ben said.

"Still..."

"Don't think too much about it. Trust yourself, you know what to do" He took her hand and she looked at him. Hey eyes were thanking him.

"I wanted to show you something" Rey said excited.

"Let's see" He allowed her to guide him into her quarters and waited as she went to pick up something.

"I still have a lot of things to do to it but I think... it's going well" she said before taking the lightsaber and activating it.

"Yellow" he noded.

"BB-8 helped me choose the color" she said, and in that moment the droid made a sound to be acknowledged.

"I like it. It's a warm color and different... it suits you"

"Thanks" they talked about it for a while and then they started talking about other things, enjoying their company.

"Shall we go get something to eat?" She offered.

"I need to shower, but I'll join you soon"

"Okay" he handed back the saber to her and headed for his room.

Rey was followed by BB-8 and D-0 to the eating area where she sat next to Kaydel and Finn. They passed her a plate with some meat and an interesting soup, but she was grateful that it was all still warm.

"Finn would you pass me another one for Ben, please?" she asked.

"Sure..." he gave another plate to her and sighed. Rey thought his behaviour was odd but would talk to him when they had a chance to be alone.

When Ben came Rey noticed that he was dressed in black pants and a white shirt, she never though she'll see him in anything else but dark clothes.

"I... already pick up a plate for you" Rey said coming out of her haze and extending the plate over to him, next to her Kaydel laughed at her reaction.

"Thanks" Ben sat in the bench that looked a little too small for him and said hi to everyone else.

As they ate they listened to everyone's stories, even now they hadn't heard all the experiences of the pilots, or the people who came to help them, so every chance they got they started talking about it.

"Rey, hey Rey... can we talk?" Finn took adavantage of everyone laughing to get her attention.

"Umm sure, right now?"

"If you're done eating then... yes, please"

"Yeah. I follow you" she smiled at him and stood up, he turned to see if she was following and then started walking away from all the crowd.

Through their bond Rey could feel Ben wondering where they were going and what they wanted to do, to reasure him she turn around to find him looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Don't worry" she whispered, and knew that he could hear her.

Finn guided her to the farest spaceship on the ground.

"What's up? Why did we have to get so far?" she asked resting next to him and relaxing.

"There's something I need to tell you Rey and... even if maybe I'm too late for it I-I... still have to say, even if just for you to know it"

Rey hadn't seen Finn this serious before, only when he prepared for a mission or... something like that, what could be bothering him so much she wondered.

"You seem troubled, tell me. Did I do something?"

"No, no. It's nothing like that don't worry" he laughed.

"Well you look so serious I can only wonder"

"It's something good Rey, I think. I've been wait-"

"Finn, oh there you are Finn" Rose said coming out nowhere and walking up to them.

"Hey Rose" Rey greeted her.

"Hi. Finn, Poe and Chewie are looking for you"

"Ugh what now?" he covered his face with one hand.

"Chewie says he can't find his gun and that he lend it to you"

"Ugh. Tell them I'm coming" she left fast and Rey laughed.

"You know, Chewie doesn't like loosing things" she teased.

"I know, I know" In the distance some screams could be heard.

"I better go before he starts tearing things apart" Finn said straightening.

"And what about what you were going to tell me?"

"I'll tell you later" he said and ran away.

Rey a little confused but calm went back to her quarters.

She was just finishing her lightsaber when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in" she knew who it was without turning back, Ben's firm but quiet steps were now familiar to her.

"You're done" he noticed.

"I think I did a decent job" she recognized.

"I think you did a more than decent job" he teased.

"My grandmother used to rule Naboo" he said sitting down in the little space where Rey slept on.

Naboo. Their next destination... Rey had heard stories of it being beautiful.

"Aren't you excited to know and visit something else that's part of your family?" he shrugged.

"I still feel... weird about them" he recognized.

"I think you can learn a lot even if we're only visiting for a couple of days" she went to sit next to him, he took up almost all the space and was impossible for their legs and hips not to touch. 

They both felt the electricity running around their bodies, more and more persistant the more they stayed together.

"I want to show you something in Naboo, and I'm glad they're letting us go alone" he said. By them he meant Finn and Poe which had been all over them since they came back from the fight, bruised and half death, according to them.

"Yeah... it's exciting" she laughed, as she did she rocked a little closer to him and she noticed that their faces were a little too close, she blushed and felt her cheeks go a little hot.

"Almost like vacations" she couldn't help but laugh again. vacations, like they had time for something like that.

"Not quite" Ben was now looking at her and leaned a little closer.

She was going to say something to fill the silence, but Ben leaned forward and kissed her.

She relaxed immediately and her hands went to wrap around his neck, a lock of Ben's hair fell between them causing them to break appart for a moment.

"I can't wait to be there with you" she said before going back to his lips, only to be interrupted by D-0 who accidentaly crashed into Ben's feet.

"Sorry. Don't want to see. Please continue" The droid apologized and went away.

"I think he's afraid of me" Ben commented.

"He's not afraid of you. Whou could when you have that damn beautiful smile?" she teased making him smile.

As always when Ben got embarrrased he didn't say a thing but instead hug Rey close to him and she relaxed.

Naboo. Together. She couldn't wait.


	3. Naboo

"I don't feel so comfortable about this" Rey said relaxing in her seat next to Ben on the ship.

"It's our destiny, your destiny, I promise I'll try to help you as much as I can with everything" Ben said reasuring, he was concentrated on piloting.

Rey wondered if there was no one else who wanted to rule, except for Ben of course, it wasn't that she didn't want the best for the galaxy but suddenly the responsability she felt as a jedi, the last one of two, intensified by having to answer to planets, to seek for their wellbeing, to reconstruct them.

"Don't be afraid. Breath" Ben took her hand to call her attention and offered a warm smile to her.

"I'm sorry" she sighed. As this new thing between them intensified, so their emotions, and Rey knew that if she felt conflicted that would only mirror inside Ben, she didn't want him to feel like that.

Slowly she felt calm, still some of her fears were there, buried deep, but there was more calm and light than before.

"Thank you" she whispered to him.

The trip to Naboo wasn't that long and when they landed a group of people gathered to greet them.

"Rey, Ben, thankyou for coming." The queens representative said.

"Thank you for having us" Ben said.

"Please, follow me, the queen is waiting for you"

The crowd said bye to them and handed them a few presents, little representative things from Naboo, invitations and money, like they needed it, still the detail was kind.

"Queen Zorya" Rey and Ben vowed.

The main room of the palace was huge, with tall ceilings and columns, there were many mirrors on the walls which reflected the sun in the sky and the green around them.

"Masters, it's a pleasure to have you in Naboo, I'll make sure you have the best attention and anything you need in hand" The queen stepped down her throne and walked to them.

Her red and yellow gown trailed behind her and she seemed to float.

"In your message you asked for an urgent meeting with us your majesty, so here we are" Ben said. Then queen looked at him as concealed as she could but Rey could notice it, and the faint blush on her cheecks.

"We're hoping to be useful" Rey added.

"Of course, and we will meet with my concelours and generals, but first won't you like to eat?"

"Of course your majesty"

They followed her and a couple of guards to another room of the palace, this one was more blue and a large table occupied most of it, with beautiful lights all around.

"I can see you like the decorations" the queen said to Rey.

"The palace is beautiful, well, Naboo in general... seems like a beautiful place" The queen laughed a little and smiled at her.

"Thank you, I can show you around later if you'd like"

They took seats and answered the many questions that Zorya had, because she had also requested that they called her that, and asked some others too. Rey knew Ben was filled with curiosity and was trying to handle himself as best he could, but their connection betrayed him.

To Zoyra he may look calm, open and relaxed, which he was for the most part, but Rey felt his anticipation and longing to know more about his family, so she decided to do soemthing and face the consequences later.

"Zorya, is there any place which we could learn more about... Naboo?"

"Sure, what would you like to know?" she asked after chewing.

Ben turned to look at her and raise his brows, a confused look that Rey mirrored, making the queen laugh.

"We... I-" Rey corrected herself when Ben coughed a little, " I'll just like to know more about it's history, their rulers, their traditions... and such" she tried not to shrugg.

Zorya smiled in complicity.

"If you want to know things in general then you can visit the palace's library, and if you" this time she looked at Ben, "would like to know more about Queen Amidala, then you can also find a book with some of her notes on the library" Ben blushed a little and vowed his head in embarrasement.

"Thank you"

"No problem"

When they were done eating and the queen showed them around the palace they finally had the meeting.

They wanted to know what to do with a big group of stormtroopers which had a camp neer Theed, and an old quarter of the first order which was now abandoned.

"The troopers must leave or integrate to your society, if you allow it, then leave their old charge' ben explained.

"Of course we couldn't make this kind of desicions without you" The queen said looking at both of them, under the table Ben took Rey's hand and once again transmitted her peace.

"We're going there tomorrow to solve this issue your majesty. We can also discuss what your terms are in case any of them would like to integrate to Naboo" Rey said and Ben couldn't help but feel proud. He knew Rey would be an amazing ruler.

"Very well, you may rest. My maids will show you your rooms and any time you want something you just ask. I'll be waiting for you tomorrow." She vowed to them and left.

"Please, follow us" Ben and Rey followed the maids though a long hallway with many windows which allowed the now weaker light from the sun to come in and notice the lakes far away. Rey took a deep breath, Naboo was really a beautiful place.

Their rooms were not that far from eachother, and after they changed their clothes for more comfortable ones they decided to go to the library.

"I've found it" Ben said through their bond, Rey turned to look at him, she was folding her clothes at the edge of her bed.

"How did you get there so fast?"

"I just can't wait" he shrugged and bit his lip. Rey snickered.

"It is..." Rey closed her eyes and tried to imagine the path Ben followed, like his energy had traced a map for her and all she had to do was follow.

"Upstairs... the second room to the... left?" she opened just one eye to peak at Ben's reaction.

"You almost had it, one room to the right" he sat down somewhere.

"Ugh. Okay, I'm coming" With that he dissapeared and she was in her room again.

This trick, of trying to map eachothers moves was something they started trying after they felt better, they though that if they could master it then maybe it will be useful, if they ever got apart, or in a fight... in case there was one, plus it was fun.

"Have you found anything yet?" Rey asked coming behind him and placing her hands on his shoulders, she rubbed his arms a little in a familiar way.

"I think this is the book with the notes that Zorya mentioned... but I can't find the notes"

"Let me help" Rey opened the place beside him and leaned more to his side so she could take the book. 

As she did she noticed that Ben was only looking at her.

"What?" she asked a little shy.

"Nothing. I just like how you concentrate" he ran a hand through his hair and then used his powers to pull another book from the shelves.

They were comfortable with eachother as they searched for the notes and learned a little more about the history of Naboo.

"You think they did?" Rey asked excitedly.

"They must. There are only two initials written down here, but I know they got married in secret so... it must be them" Ben said.

With the help of the notes and some book that kept record of people's marriages they thought they'd found when and where did Anakin Skywalker, Ben's grandfather, and queen Amidala got married.

"He must've loved her a lot" Rey said with a sad smile.

Ben didn't say anything but kept looking thorugh the books, but Rey could feel him.

"It is suposedly forbidden for the Jedi's to get married, and he did it anyway... it's kind of romantic" she added.

"In the end I guess things didn't go as my granfather expected" he sighed.

The moon was up in the sky now and they wanted to visit the lake country tomorrow, after they solved the issues with the troopers, so they went to bed.

"Goodnight" Ben said as they stood in front of Rey's bedroom.

"Night"

He was walking away when Rey called out for him again.

"Yeah?" she wasn't sure what to do know, she just knew she wanted... something from him. 

He snickered a little and went to kiss her cheeck, then said goodbye again.

With that they both retreaed to their rooms and had a goodnight sleep.

"I'm just glad that we could solve that easy" Rey said as Ben drove through the lake on the way to the lake country.

"And we are going to be able to solve everything else" he reasured her.

It was still early when they got to the lake retreat, which used to be a place to rest for queen Amidala, and very important people too.

Luckily the house/palace was empty now, except for the caretakers who let them in.

They explored it for a bit and Ben had the feeling that definitely his family must have been there at some point.

They got separated and later Rey found him on a big balcony, it had big columns and a floor that reflected the sky, beautiful flowers on tall pots and an incredible view.

He stood with his legs parted a little and his hands clasped behind his back. Rey felt a weird pull of energy, someone else, other time... but she kept walking.

"I wouldn't mind living here" she said.

"The view is pretty great too" he said, he took his hand and guided her to the edge of the balcony so they rested against it.

"Apparently many people come here to get married" he commented.

She gave him a questioning side glance.

"hmmm"'

"I think they got married here" he said, turning his body a little more facing hers and noticing that they were know helding both hands between them. 

Like the first time they touched hands when Rey was staying with Luke and Ben opened up to her, their touch send chills through their spines, their breath quickened and they found eachother's eyes.

Rey wanted to say something... but she couldn't. She could tell the same had happened to Ben, so they just intertwined their fingers and held their hands tighter.

"There is a very special bond holding you two together" someone said interrupting them.

They let go of one hand and faced the person.

"A dyad... so weird. You're lucky" it was an old man who came close to them.

"How do you know that?" Rey asked.

"Reading and meditating" the man said tapping his forehead with a finger.

"And what do you know about it?" Ben asked.

"May I touch your hands?" he answered instead.

None of them actually said yes but the man did it anyways.

He closed his eyes and hummed in agreement.

"Your life... is his life, your force... is her force" the man gesture towards Rey's heart to Ben's and back.

"There can't be one of you without the other, a same force, with two sides and one life in two bodies. It's amazing" he smiled kindly and let their hands go.

"Does that mean..."

"Well it's just that you're linked, as long as you live, she lives and the other way arround" 

The man left them to rpocess this information, they already knew that... in some level they were connected, in their minds and souls but... they didn't imagine that their lives were that linked.

"I guess... since I gave you my force and you gave me yours... it makes sense" Rey said.

"You don't look that excited to have me hanging around for such a long time" he teased.

"And you're alerady predicting it's a long time" she nodded.

"I hope you get to live forever... and do all that you want" he rubber her palm with his thumb.

She smiled and pulled him to her, they stumbled a little against the railing but Ben stabilized himself with one hand and wrapped the other around Rey's waist as they kissed.

They hated that they had to go back and finish discussing things with Zorya, but they've found peace in that place and a warm smile couldn't leave their faces.

Back at the palace Ben decided that he would convince Rey to stay with him at the lake retreat for a few days before they went back to the resistance/ restoring group.

They didn't knew but Naboo still had a couple of things to teach the young pair, mistakes that ghosts from their pasts didn't want them to make and lessons learned a long time ago.


	4. Nightmares

"It almost feels like a dream to be here" Rey said as she and Ben walked through the meadow to get close to the lake.

"We could visit here more often, if you'd like" He said shrugging and walking in front of her, he had a smug smile and Rey could feel something hidden, she tried to unwrap it, to read his mind, but all she could do was feel. And Ben felt happy and excited.

There was something he was hiding from her...

"Come on" He called for her and quickened his pace until he was running and with a giggle she ran after him.

"Why do we have to run?!" she yelled but kept running.

"You'll see" Suddenly Ben stopped and she couldn's stop at the same time, too late she noticed that they were steps away from the edge of the lake, she got to slow down a little only to be wrapped in Ben's arms and then thrown into the water.

"Ben!" she complained but couldn't stop smiling.

He didn't let go of her and they floated a little only to begin a fight of splashes seconds later.

"Do you like the lake?" Ben mocked swimming around Rey.

In response she shot some water to his face and he giggled.

After some time of swimming and fooling around they got out and went back to the Lake house.

"Queen Zoyra asked us to come and check on you, we've left you some dinner and we can wait or leave" Two young girls dressed in orange and white clothes told them vowing their heads.

"It's okay, you can leave. Thank you" Rey said trying not to leave a mess of water where she stood.

They each retired to their rooms and then took a shower, if they weren't so distracted by their own feelings and happiness then they could've felt the others emotions, or maybe they could and it only intensified their glory.

Ben was the first to head down, back to the too big room full of portraits of visitants of the house.

"Queen Amidala" Rey read reaching Ben and resting her head against his arm.

"She was beautiful"

"She really was" Rey kept walking, seeing faces and reading names, it was weird... like she could feel their presence around her even if just for a second.

"Huh" she sighed and crossed her arms.

"Did you find something?" Ben asked walking towards her.

"Just... my asshole... Palpatine... used to come here too"

"Well, many people in power have stayed here" he shrugged and ran his hands up and down Rey's arms comforting her.

It was weird for Ben not to feel the bandages covering her arms. When they got to the lake house they found out that the Queen sent them a few Naboo clothes and now Rey wore a flowy green and blue dress, with soft, long sleeves splashed in orange shades.

Regarding Ben he was wearing a white shirt with an orange almost brown belt and black pants.

"I think I prefer to eat now" She mentioned and turned around in his arms.

"Why... don't we race for it?" he proposed flashing her a bright smile. Rey rolled her eyes at him but didn't stop smiling. She started counting only for Ben to start running when she said one.

"Hey!" she complained and went after him, the place was so big that they had to go through multiple corridors to get to the kitchen and Ben hid in one of the turns, only coming out after Rey ran in front of him.

"Got you" he howled coming behind her and wrapping his arms on her waist. She let out a surprised cry but then she laughed with him.

They ate in peace, sharing stories of Ben's time as Kylo Ren and the few things Rey could remember growing up, their theories and thoughts about the force and the teachings of the jedi.

Outside the sun was already hiding and a million stars adorned the sky of Naboo.

"I think I'll like to sleep now" Rey admited after yawning for what felt like the hundred time.

"Then follow me, your highness" Ben stood up from his chair and offered a hand to her, which she took and walked with him.

"I almost don't want to go back" Rey said once they were on her bedroom door.

"We still have two more days here, then... back to our duty. But hey, enjoy your time here" Ben gently said and rubber the side of her face with his thumb, then finally decided on kissing her.

"Then... I'll see you in the morning"

"I hope" Ben jocked.

With that they said goodbye and retired to their rooms.

It was in their dreams that the Dyad would face their fears or maybe their ancestors fears and hopefuly learn a lesson.

Rey started turning in bed as she couldn't keep the images out of her mind, Ben dying, her dying, her becoming the empress, ruling the galaxy with a strong hand and hurting them, finding her dark side and instead of fighting her joining her.

Palpatine's horrible voice ecoing in her mind... Rey started sweating but didn't wake up.

In another room prince Ben Solo was also facing his fears, and maybe not even his. In his mind he saw his grandfather, Anakin, troubled and the beautiful woman from the painting he saw earlier coming out to sooth him, his grandfather murdering his wife, his grandfather falling into the darks side, and even him dying after he brought Rey back.

"Come forward" Rey's voice sounded weird in her ears but she knew it was her. She rose from a big black throne, with spikes in both sides and stood on the top of a long set of stairs.

"Rey" Ben's voice was like a warning, careful, patient.

"I said come!" Rey's voice reververated around the room, or cave, she wasn't sure what it was.

Rey's mind felt splitted, she knew what she was doing was wrong, and had no idea how she ended up there but... her body wasn't hers, it didn't answer to her.

Ben

Rey wanted to talk to him and stop him from coming forward. He was dressed in loose white clothes and his hair looked like he had just woken up.

Her... or some version of her, that later Rey noticed was all dressed in black, met Ben at the middle of the stairs.

Ben slowly reached out to her, and Rey knew what was coming, but couldn't stop her from doing it.

"You're a fool" she said with a low tone.

"Come on Rey, you're not like this" Ben offered his hand to her.

"Maybe..." Rey extended her hand to him but instead of taking it she started to force chocke him.

Ben was strong and fought her but it was all Rey's plan.

"Turns out. I AM like this" she said and stabbed Ben in a strong, swift move.

No! Rey woke up sweating and noticed she had a few tears falling down her face.

She tried calming herself down and remember where she was.

"You are alone and you'll always be alone" Rey heard a whisper, or maybe it wasn't a whisper and she couldn't get it out of her head.

"You have... to wake up" Ben sobbed over Rey's body.

It was cold and her eyes were still open, looking at nothing, lifeless.

This time no matter how much he tried he couldn't bring Rey back, there was nothing left. No one else. And he could be the one to rule the galaxy, at last.

But without her... he couldn't go to the dark side and didn't have a reason to stay on the light, his only hope had gone, and Ben had nothing else.

He sobbed over her dead body for what felt like hours.

It was like a blur to him, the next time he woke up he was with the first order, met with Snooke and followed his orders.

In Ben's mind he knew it was impossible for Snooke to be there and he didn't feel "conflicted" at all. All he felt was rage, all he felt was happy following the orders he was giving and the fear he provoqued in everyone.

In his mind he felt trapped but still, he went on.

A part of him hurt when he discovered that for some reason Rey didn't exist here and no one would ever call him Ben again.

Just Kylo. Kylo Ren.

Deep voices and low voices called from every corner for him.

"Kylo. Kylo, Kylo. Ren!" He woke with his heart beating like it was going to get out of his chest.

He wasn't sure if he was in his quarters on the first order or if Rey was even real. She must've been right?

Next to him there was someone sleeping. A girl. Rey.

"I'm so glad" he whispered and hugged her softly.

Just that when he touched her he noticed she was cold, her eyes were closed and she didn't answer.

"Rey? Rey! Reeey!"

Then he woke up again. He wasn't sure where he was but he couldn't risk to fall asleep again.

He got out of bed and walked around until he found himself standing on the balcony he and Rey had visited earlier.

There were a very few lights here and there and the only thing that brought peace to Ben was listening to the water of the lake.

"Ben" he heard Rey's soft voice behind him and soon her hands wrapped gently but firmly around his torso.

"Are you really here?" He found himself wondering out loud.

"What?"

Ben felt their bond, her pulse and her strenght. She was real. She had to be.

"Ben?" He turned around so he could hug her too.

They didn't have to say a thing. They could feel how scared and confused the other was through their bond and slowly as they heard each others heartbeat relaxed.

"I was so scared" they whisper at the same time and a lonely smile lightens their face.

"Did you have trouble sleeping?" Rey asked.

"Didn't you?" He asked rubbing her arm.

"I was so lost Ben... I don't think I want to sleep again." She sighed.

"For a moment I thought I was still sleeping... but you're here. Please don't go" Ben gently placed a hand on her chin.

His words reminded her of the whispers she's heard. You're alone and you'll always be alone.

But she wouldn't because she had Ben, and her friends, and the resistance.

Her brows furrowed and Ben softened her expression with his fingers.

"I'm not going but you have to promise me... you're not going anywhere either and, you won't let me hurt you" Rey said looking him in the eye.

"Promise" Ben kissed the top of her head, the last part was weird to him but decided that he'll asked her about it later.

"Do you want to sleep with me?" As soon as Ben said that he regreted it. There should be a better way for him to express what he was thinking.

"You know, I mean... to sleep" Rey's cheeks were burning and to finish Ben's suffering she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah. Let's go"

Ben took her hand and they saw a flash, a glimpse of their future or what it could be.

Rey and Ben were standing on some planet with many flowers and a cascade and in his arms Ben carried a child, a baby, which they both knew belonged to them.

"Whoa" Rey let go of his hand because she was impressed and then turned to see Ben already waiting to lock eyes with her.

She nodded because she'd seen it too, then she took his hand again and they walked to Ben's room.

Someday... their life may look like that.

They moved akwardly around the bed trying to guess what could work best until Ben sat down and pulled Rey beside him.

"Just get on whatever side you want" he teased.

Rey got under the covers and soon Ben joined her.

She had her back to his chest and his hand was securely wrapped around her waist.

Slowly they both found a way to go back to sleep and this time no nightmares woke them up.


	5. Hiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I've just recently started writing Ao3 so there are some things that I still don't get right, lol, but I hope you are enjoying the story so far :), I also post on Wattpad and Tumblr and because they are easier to me I sometimes post earlier on those platform in case you want to check them out. I'm @anabe23 on Wattapad and anabe23bookwormstuff on tumblr.  
> If you have any suggestions or my story made you happy then please let me know and also if you catch any typos then just please be kind when telling me about them, now please enjoy.

Ben and Rey had gone back to the base and then out again a couple of times now, Poe was getting better at being the general and he and Finn were excellent at dividing the job.

Slowly the planets were going back to normal and things were getting better around the galaxy, except for a few places and some people, including Chewie and other people at the base who just couldn't stand Ben yet.

"Give it time" Rey said rubbing Ben's arm as the both leaned their heads on a concrete wall far from where a group of people ate.

"I'm just tired of continuously having to prove people here that I'm not the same... I- I've really tried Rey" he played with her hand to avoid looking her in the eye, trying to poorly conceal what he was feeling, but Rey could feel his emotions through their bond.

"Maybe, I don't know, if you help out Poe or something..." Rey sighed because she also didn't know how to proove people that Ben wasn't Kylo and that he didn't want to rule over people with fear anymore. The fact that many people kept suggesting that she and Ben should rule the galaxy because they were doing such a good job at bringing the balance back wasn't helping either. Some people still feared that this was all a plan of Kylo to get back the galaxy... and they were too scared.

"I'm gonna try to talk to them, child" Someone's voice said in front of them. They both straightened but didn't let go of their hands.

"Maz" Ben greets her, a little surprised that she was listening to their conversation.

"You little Solo, be patient" she patted his arm lovingly and smiled at Rey, then walked away leaving them alone again.

Ben sighed but smiled a little.

"Little Solo..." he murmured making Rey smile.

They both knew it had been a long time since Ben was little which only added to him feeling like maybe it was late for him to show people that he wasn't bad.

"Stop" Rey said.

"It's not fair okay? Let's jut let it go for now. Do you want to train or something? we still have time before we go and meet with Poe and the others" Rey offered taking her new lightsaber from the waist of her pants and tilted her face tentatively.

"Okay" He followed her on their way outside the camp, so the incident they had a month ago wouldn't repeat itself.

Ben got distracted with the memory of him and Rey apologizing again and again with Kayleen for accidentaly slicing her food tray and her backpack, Rey tried to warn him but it was too late when he collapsed onto someone or something... it felt hairy.

He only recognized Chewbacca after he screamed.

"I'm sorry let me help you" Ben said bending down to pick up the things that had scattered on the ground after bumping into him.

Chewie argued and pushed Ben away.

"Sorry" he murmured again watching Chewie walking fast out of there.

"He will change his mind soon" Rey tried to say to make Ben feel better.

"He's right. I've done enough, at least enough harm" Ben felt a sting of pain when the hurt Wookie shouted at him those words, because he knew he was talking about killing his father.

He didn't let Rey touch him and instead walked back to his quarters, the idea of playing around with their lightsabers wasn't fun anymore.

Rey kicked a rock away and then decided to go and look for Maz.

She found her discussing with Poe and feared that maybe the gattering had already started but Poe calmed her down.

"You still have thirty minutes to do as you wish before we meet here" He told her nudging her a little.

"Okay, can I steal Maz from you for a moment then?"

"Sure" Maz walked away with Rey until she turned back and called for Poe's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Do you hate Ben?" the question took Poe by surprise, he was certainly not expecting it. He pondered about the question. Ben Solo was... a little intimading at times, just because he carried a lot of confidence and control everywhere, not in a bad way but in a good one, he was Han and Leia's son after all. Ben... it was weird thinking about him ever being Kylo Ren before but honestly his behaviour was nothing like it. Since he came to the base back with Rey he hadn't been nothing but kind and patient.

Hell, even when some people threw things at him the moment he stepped into the resistance he didn't fight back, and didn't complain when the medical aid refused to take care of him, only thanking Rey when she convinced them to help him.

He wouldn't say that they were friends to be exact... but he wouldn't say there were enemies anymore or that he found his company annoying.

"I don't hate him, we're not the best friends but... I think he's okay" Poe shrugged apologetically not knowing if that was the answer she was waiting for.

"And how did you realize that you didn't hate him, more exactly when did you noticed that Ben wasn't the same as Kylo Ren?" What was with Rey and all her weird questions?...

"I guess I just... notice it a little bit more everyday. He's different from the person who once wanted to rule the galaxy and break everyone and everything that got in his way, I don't know Rey" she nodded and then walked back to Maz.

"Did he gave you the answer you were hoping for?" she asked.

"Not really, but it's still useful"

"You want to help him" Maz wasn't asking, she was stating the obvious.

"I just don't want him to feel bad, and I really want people to trust him" she sigged.

"Well you can't just force people to like someone, it has to be a decision made by everyone, in their hearts."

"I know... but he really has been so patient, and so good..." she looked into the distance with a sad smile on her face, thinking of all the ways Ben was so different from Kylo.

"Rey, this is part of his destinity too. Another thing he'll have to endure and come out successfully, I hope, but you can't accelerate that process. For example, the time it took you to feel better about Han's death, was not the same it took Chewie, it still isn't. It wouldn't be correct to force them to change their minds dear."

"I guess you're right... Still I'll try to help Ben staying positive. And if you could talk to Chewie... just once, it would mean a lot to him. I notice... how it pains him. He can take the hate from strangers but from Chewie, it's too much and he feels so much despair." Rey felt her heart clenching on her chest, a reflex of what Ben's heart felt like when Chewie shouted those words at him.

It was what she'll imagine she would've felt if she had gone on her quest to exegol without Leia's blessing, or the time she stabbed Kylo, or when she found out what happened to her parents.

"Your mind is racing Rey, I promise to try okay? Now rest a little before the meeting starts.

She thanked Maz and decided to take a walk around to come back later.

The truth was that she wasn't really in the mood for Poe to order her to go to another planet and solve lots of problems, being honest Rey wanted to rest. Maybe for a week? That would be nice, she thought.

She sat at the edge of a stone looking at the trees and flowers around her, there was a very small stream of water going around and she let her thoughts go, focusing only on the path the water followed.

She sighed and wished Luke or Leia were there to guide her. She wanted to help, yes. If the people thought she should rule the galaxy then maybe she'll end up doing it but... was that what she really wanted?

Before she could torture herself more with her questions the calling for the meeting rang on her ears. She took a deep breath and headed back, when she got there she noticed Ben wasn't there.

A few moments later he arrived and joined the group of people around Finn and Poe and a big map of the galaxy.

"First of all thanks for being here" Poe started.

"Recently things are going better in almost all plantes and it's a pleasure to announced that they have all decided to vote for a leader of the galaxy" Finn said. A few screams from the group could be heard and many heads turned to Rey, Ben's too.

"When are we voting" Kaydel asked excited.

"We don't have that much information yet since the planets have just agreed to it, but I hope very soon we get the details" Once again the people cheered.

Ben gave Rey a silent nod and she let go of some of the tension that was acumulating on her body without noticing.

"Do you know where we have to head now Poe?" Rey asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah, talking about that, you're presence was requested on Keetar Rey... but just yours. I'm sorry Ben, this time they only want to talk to her". So they weren't fond of Ben, Rey thought.

"For how long are they requesting my... stay?"

"Three days"

"And why do they need me so bad? Not that I don't want to help but it just... seems weird"

"They're actually doing okay but like in Naboo there are still a couple of places where the stormtroopers camp, they've asked them to leave but even if they haven't been agresive about it, they said they won't go." Finn said.

"Maybe I can go with her, make them change their mind" Jannah offered from the other side of the circle.

"Well yeah, if you'd like to" Poe shrugged and Jannah waited for Rey's response.

"Sure, thanks" she answered quickly but not with enthsiasm.

The reunion went on and on until their attention went away and they started talking about some game they played the other day. Rey was getting a headacke and retired to her room leaving the people behind.

She plopped on her bead and covered her eyes with her forearm, taking a deep breath.

"I really want those vacations" she murmured.

A knock on the door distracted her and D-O asked for her who it was.

"Can I come in, Rey?" Ben's deep voice said from the other side.

"Yeah" she sat on the bed and thanked the droid.

Ben was unsure of wheter Rey was mad about him eaving earlier so instead of sitting beside her he chose to lean on the table a little far from her.

"How are you... handleling the news?"

"Well... I think you know" she shrugged.

"I'm sorry Rey" what? she thought.

"I had time to think and I'll... just be patient. More. Sorry for leaving like that before." He looked at her the whole time.

"It's okay Ben. I run too... when I'm not sure of what to do or... I just don't want to think about something" she fell back on the bed and shook her head.

She felt Ben's weight sinking the matress a little.

"You can do this Rey, we did it Naboo"

"That's not what I'm worried about... what if they want me to rule...? what if I can't rule with you?" her voice went down and down until her whispers were almost not noticeable.

"We're going" Ben announced taking her hand and slowly lifting her from the bed.

"Where?"

"To practice" Ben side smiled at her and tapped the lightsaber still on her waist band.

She followed him and directed him to the course Leida had prepared for her, it was the first time that Ben would see it.

"Once... through our bond, you made me fail the training" Rey declared taking off the helmet they used to cover their eyes and practiced their reflexes.

"How do you know I did it? Maybe you're just making excuses because that day you didn't feel like training" Ben teased.

"I felt you. I got really mad" she shot him a death stare but she was also smiling.

"Who knows" Ben shrugged and they laughed.

"Come on, we're still missing a part" Rey ran off and then took a big jump to get on top of a rock and climb all the way up, Ben shook his head and soon followed her. As they ran she took out her saber and activated it, momentarily running backwards to point at Ben, defying him.

"Got you!" Rey exclaimed when her yellow saber collided into Ben's teal one.

They flowed around each other, fighting but no really, they moved in sinchronicity almost like dancing, and their moves weren't meant to hurt, but to find each other.

Ben's saver made an X with Rey's one as they both tried pushing the other away.

"Why did you chose to come and train?" Rey asked him.

"It's what you wanted to do earlier, because you knew it would distract me, just like I know it distracted you"

She finally pushed him away and Ben blocked her next move.

"I don't think I'm ready to rule anyone Ben" She admited as they fought each other.

"You still have time" he reasured her.

"Can't I just bring balance from the comfort of my bed?!" she exclamied making Ben laugh and losing his balance for a second. Rey turned of her saber and helped him stand.

Their faces were now too close and Ben's cheeks were a little red from the exercise, and his wild hair was pushed with the wind. Rey softly smiled.

"Maz is really going to help, and we'll find a way to prove everyone that you've changed" she said, almost on his lips.

Ben turned off his saber and grabbed her arms.

"It's okay Rey" he noticed the blush on her cheeks and her ears, her buns still in place with only a few strands of hair falling on her face, he brushed it behind her ear.

"If I'm meant to rule... I don't want to do it without you" she admitted in a low voice and her brows furrowed with fear.

"Only fate knows what's going to happen, and it will be the right thing" Rey couldn't hear more of Ben's positive words and also couldn't resist anymore the urge to kiss him, so she leaned in and his hands went from her arms to her waist, Rey then rested her own on Ben's neck and shoulder.

Their kiss was full of energy, trying to make the other feel good and relieved while the adrenaline of the saber battle still made their hearts race and their hands shake a little.

"I;m going to miss you" Ben said when they broke appart.

"Ugh, there's where I'm going to start and make them change their minds about you" Rey closed her eyes and rested her head on Ben's shoulder. He chuckled.

"Do you want to go back?" Ben asked later.

"Yeah... I think we may have missed dinner" She said and smiled a little, biting her lip.

"Well, if we did then our only hope is that Poe saved something for us" Ben said taking her hand as they started walking.

Soon enough they were on the eating are only to find it almost empty. Rey feared that maybe they indeed missed dinner but then someone tapped her shoulder.

"I knew you'll come. Late but, oookay. Hi Ben" Kaydel cheerfully said before directing them to another table and then handing them each a tray with today's interesting soup for dinner and what looked like some kind of potato pure with a very small piece of meat.

"Thanks Kaydel" Ben was ahead of Rey.

"You're welcome" she dismissed him with her hand and then urged them to eat or it would get cold.

"What about you?" Rey asked.

"I've already eaten, don't worry. Poe feared for a second that maybe you ran off somewhere far away... with the news he gave you" Rey's friend played with a fork while talking. "But I knew you were here somewhere." she smiled at them.

"Yeah... I was really hoping not to talk about it... anymore" Rey said covering her mouth while chewing.

"Yes yes. Of course, I understand. So... Ben, how are you going to miss Rey while she's gone?" Kaydel friendly slapped Ben's arm.

He was taken aback and chocked a little on his soup, after coughing he cleared his voice and answered.

"Well... I'm gonna miss her a lot" he shily admited. He wasn't used to people being that friendly or straightforward with him, or being so open about his feeling with someone who wasn't Rey, but he didn't want to make Kaydel think he was rude.

"Guys!" she prolongued the s sound a little.

"You two are so cute. I hope Leia could see you like this" to her mention both Ben and Rey stopped eating for a bit.

"Yeah... I also wish she could she us" Rey mumbled.

Ben took her free hand and squeezed it a little. He didn't feel like he had the right to say anything, he had saved Rey, and regreted all his bad desicions and still he'll never feel worthy of talking about his mom. Not until he found a way of somehow repay her for all the wrongs he had done.

Kaydel sighed and changed the subject, entertaining them with a silly story of something that happened to her yesterday and then said goodbye to let them finish eating.

"Is she always that..."

"Crazy?" Rey finished for Ben and they laughed.

"I was going to say energetic"

"Yeah... she always is" They took their trays to the place where they collected them and said goodbye to the few people still there.

"Would you sleep with me tonight... please?" Rey asked on their way to the rooms.

"Sure..." Ben offered her a kind smiled and followed her in.


	6. Who is Ben Solo? P.I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a sad part to write but I figured that the resistance wouldn't just forget about Ben's past and that his character also needed to prove in some that he is no longer Kylo, or that he not only wants to be in the light because of Rey but because he always felted compeld to go back and know he has the chance to do something for a group of people to ment a lot for his mother. I don't know kids, I'm sorry but happy times are coming I promise. Now enjoy.

"I'll see you soon then" Rey was saying goodbye to Ben with a small smile as they sat on her bed.

"I'm always close if you need me" Ben reminded her.

"Huh, I can't forget it" she was teasing, remembering how once she hated the thing that connected them so much but today was grateful to understand and count on.

"It's okay ,Rey" he stroke her fingers with his thumb. It was good he knew what went on on her mind because she couldn't explain the bad feeling she had.

"I think it's weird they only requested my assistance..." he agreed but didn't want to worry her further.

"You'll be back soon" she hugged him and he kissed the top of her head.

They changed and went out, Rey had to meet with Jannah and check with Poe if there were any more instructions for her.

For some reason Ben felt like there were more eyes on him than usual, he wondered if maybe it was because they somehow figured that he spent the night with Rey and they a problem about it, or maybe the preassure of trying to make everyone realize he wasn't bad anymore had him paranoid.

"Rey, I got you and Jannah some food packed for your trip since, you know, you kind of have to go know" Finn walked to her and hugged her.

"Hey" He muttered quickly to Ben and then ignored him. Ben knew that Finn had something against him but, he could work on that later. He was another name on his never ending list of people to apologize to.

"Morning" Ben replied.

"Rey, I got everything on the ship, are you ready?" Janah appeared followed by Poe and soon there was a small circle of people ready to say goodbye to them.

"Ummm yeah, I'm ready to leave whenever you tell me." she waved to her.

"Well if you'd leave know it'd be great, the coordenates are programmed and they are waiting for you in Keetar" Poe said.

"Well then, goodbye my friends. See you in three days." Rey sighed and said to everyone.

"Come on" Poe said as the group dispersed and only Finn, Ben and him scolted Rey and Jannah to the ship.

Rey squeezed Ben's hand and shared a smile before walking up the platform.

"Wait, wait! Rey, Lady, you forgot something" a droids voice could be heard.

D-O, Rey recognized. The tiny droid carried something behind him and went as fast as he could, Ben bent down to take what the droid was carrying so he could deliver it.

"Thanks D-O" he said picking up Rey's lightsaber and walking up to give it to her.

"Your saber"

"How could I forget it? Well, I think I won't need it, or at least hope so but it's good to have it." she put it on her waist band and resisted the urge to kiss Ben goodbye again.

"Thanks D-O!" Rey shouted hoping to be heard over the engine.

"Good luck" Ben waved and got down.

Rey took her seat next to Jannah on the ship and they started flying.

For some time none of them talked. Rey hadn't got much time to meet Jannah and she was not feeling like asking questions right now.

Thankfully Jannah understood her and only made small talk about the directions and such if she needed them.

"The last time you had to deal with the troopers they requested to join the society right?" Jannah asked when they were near Keetar, grounding Rey back to the ship.

"Yeah, apparently they just didn't want to leave because they didn't have a duty to anyone anymore, and they had gotten used to being in Naboo so, yeah they wanted to be a part of it"

"And how did you manage to do it?"

"Talking... for once, though I do fear that they had to pass a trial and some check some requierements before the queen allowed them to live there." she shrugged.

"That's so unfair" Jannah's hands tightened on the controls.

"Why is it unfair? they are stormtroopers, they may have executed people, harrased them, tortured them, I don't know. I think it was fair for them to go through a process and then given a chance to join society. They coldn-"

"They are just lookin for somewhere to belong" Jannah interrupted her.

"Not all troopers are like you or Finn, not all of them regret what they've done or changed their minds before hurting someone"

"So would you like me to go to trial too? or Finn, do we have to prove you in any other way that we want to help?" she was being defensive.

"What... I-I never said anything like that okay? I'm just telling you how Queen Zorya handled th-"

"Your boy Ben joined society just like nothing happened though, no trial, no answer to his actions." Rey was going to say something but Jannah only spoke louder like she knew Rey was trying to defend him.

"Don't you think you're being a little hypocrite, Rey? Huh? He executed people, harrased them, tortured them, even worst he destroyed planets! and yet, he gets to come back just like nothing. He answers to no one and gets a pat on the back and a place in the resistance wit-"

"Was that why you wanted to join me? To complain about him and how much you hate him?!"

"No, but if I have a chance then... you may as well know that I'm not the only one who can't forget who he is!"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore" Rey saw no good on extending this argument. People would see Ben as they wanted to. Patience, she rememberd, Maz said she must have patience, and making enemies with this girl before even getting the chance to really know her was no good either.

"I have the right to tell you my opinions about him, and my opinion on the issues we've come her to look after" Jannah kept going.

"You do, I just don't want to argue further about it"

"You're not the queen or something, I hope you-" a beep called their attention, they were minutes away from getting to their destiny and soon they'll have to look for a place to land on.

"I don't think I'm anything, okay? I don't want to fight with you... or anyone. That's all Jannah, and I apologize if my comments have been rude" Jannah didn't answer but quit fighting and sighed.

Outside they could already see the purple mountains that made Keetar so interesting, the clear rivers were extending below them and a little yellow snow had started attatching to the glass.

The beauty of this place brought peace to the girls, another ship indicated them where to land and the ladies soon guided them to the King's room.

Back at the base Ben was left with the realization that this would be his first time without Rey here, he was aware that the main reason people either stayed away from him or were minimally kind to him was because she protected him in some way.

Like the first day he was here, that the medical team didn't want to help him until she begged them to do something.

He decided to go for breakfast and then make a plan of what he'll do for the next three days, also he was still thinking of ways to apologyze to Chewie.

Ben took a tray from the large pile on the siting area and then went to the few pots available to check his options.

There was a gooey thing that he was mostly sure would be oatmeal and some type of dish that combined things from the garden with something that smelled sweet. He went for the oatmeal instead and then headed to look for a place to eat.

He had gotten so used to eating wih Rey that not being with her felt like some kind of betrayal, like something was missing to his morning. Also at this time all the tables were mostly full and he realized, not really to his surprise, that no one wanted him to join them.

They would either turn their backs on him or simply try and cover any empty spaces. He couldn't blame them.

He was walking to his quarters when someone called out for him.

"Do you want to come sit with us?" Kaydel asked, waving her hand from a table close to the improvised wall of the area. The other two guys siting with her didn't look enthusiastic at all with this idea.

"Thanks but I have something to do, see you later" he politely declined and kept walking away.

Once in his room he let out a deep breath he hadn't realize he was holding and then sat down leaning on his bed.

He played with the spoon and his food for a while, trying to feel hungry. It wasn't that the food wasn't good but he was quickly loosing his appetite.

He actually liked some of the food options they had around the day, they felt home made, something he barely got to experience himself and it was something so different than what he had at the first order that it constantly worked to remind him of who he no longer and didn't want to be.

The sound of Rey's droid brought a small smile to his lips.

"Master Ben, when is master Rey coming back?" the droid knocked on Ben's door whit it's wheel a couple of times before he opened it.

"Well in three days she should be back here" he said taking a spoon full of oatmeal.

"Oh" the droid made a sad noice.

"Is there anything you need buddy?"

"Just this squeaky wheel, see? squeaky" the droid went back and forth trying to prove it's point and Ben chuckled.

"Didn't she oiled that wheel two days ago?" he took a can of oil from his working desk and kneeled.

The droid shook his head like saying no.

"Liar" Ben muttered amuzed with the droid.

"Thanks, Ben" D.O said before leaving him alone again.

No problem, he thought.

When he fnished eating he wrote a list of the things he had to do at least for the rest of the day, they included helping Poe, finding a way to apologize to Chewie, think of a way to apologize to Finn, start writing his proposal of what to do with the remains of the first order and their options, gather and archive information of the most affected plantes, the ones he and Rey had alread visited and the ones that were doing okay but had no communication with them.

At some point he heard BB-8 following someone and he tentatively wrote down: build a droid? he could maybe use the help... and the company.

He headed outside tot ackle the first thing on his list.

"Hey Maz, is Poe around?" he hadn't thought about him maybe going out or something.

"Hello Ben, how are you?" she smiled at him.

"Good, thanks. How are you?"

"Keeping up. Have you already eaten anything? I didn't saw you in the morning"

"Umm yeah, I got up early don't worry" she didn't retain him any longer so he kept walking.

"Hi... I... was wondering if you needed help with anything"

"Hey, well we are getting the boxes of provisions to the kitchen so if you want to lift some things that'll be great" Poe offered.

"Sure" Ben rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and followed Poe to the ship where a line of men and women were takng things down.

A girl he was almost sure was called Rose handed him a big box and with the force he decided to lift another pair, hoping to help.

He heard someone mutter behind his back, show-off, and sadly realized that people took it as if he was wavng his advantage on their faces, when he was just trying to help optimize things.

An hour later they were done and decided to head to eat.

"Are you coming?" Poe patted Ben's back as he walked and noticed that Ben was staying back.

"Maybe I'll eat later... I don't want to- put preassure on anyone" he pursed his lips and Poe reminded what Rey asked him yesterday.

When did he notice that Ben wasn't the same as Kylo, well this could be a wonderful example or earlier helping them. He felt bad for the guy, well not too much, but enough to try and include him.

"It's okay, come on. We're discussing some things after so there's no point in you leaving" Poe insisted and started walking hoping that he would follow.

The strange looks at him weren't absent during their break, but at least no one complained.

Ben had never spent time with so much people during meals before coming to the resistance, or heard so much noice, so much noices and the laughs. He could maybe compare it to his time at Luke's temple but... even there, he didn't think the other kids were as loud.

To his surprise he learned that he enjoyed listening to people's jockes, memories or even gossip. He was fascinated by how close these people were to each other and the natural flow that seemed to suround them.

He could guess who were together, who were friends for a long time and who were knew in the group. Of course no one was as knew at him, or as left out, but still.

"Hey! Jannah and Rey have landed and I got the update from most of the rulers on you know, the voting thing" Finn said coming by, the moment he showed up people try to make some space for him to sit down.

"Don't move, don't move. I'll eat during the meeting, which is in like five minutes so, I'm getting my tray." He winked at them and raised his brows when he noticed that Ben was also with the group.

He offered to take his tray and the ones from the people who had finished too, and even if they were hesitant at first, they allowed him to.

"I see you've joined us" Finn called out to him as he served himself the food.

"Well, there are no vacations are they?" 

"Did you have vacations at the first order?" Finn said, and his tone was a little too much rude than he had intended to at first.

"No"

"Just kidding buddy" Finn walked away leaving Ben standing there. Ben sighed, he could feel how much Finn despised him.

When he decided to join the group gathered around Poe and a map they were already in the middle of the meeting.

"So Rey has to figure out a way to do it right?" Ben heard someone say.

"Yeah. And also here and here, there were explotions that left damage so we have to go tomorrow and fix them, I'll tell you the groups later" Poe signaled the map.

Ben stood with his arms crossed at the back of the group.

"Talking about that, since Rey can't go for now we will send another group to Hatarr to check on the village." Finn said.

"Oh, I had forgot abou that" Poe sighed. Finn made some joke about being tha the reason why he was also general and they all laughed.

"What about the votes? Is Rey already working on it?" Some girl asked.

Ben was starting to get angry for some reason.

"No, don't you know that she's out with Jannah to help with some trooper camp?" Finn said to whoever.

"Oh... no, sorry, I must've been out when they left."

"Well, she'll take care when she's back". He dismissed it and Ben felt something inside him trying to burst. This time he couldn't keep it down.

"Exactly why do you need Rey to do and check everything? aren't YOU the generals?" he raised his voice and slowly people turned to see who had said that. The ones standing in front of him got out of his way, taking many steps away from him.

Which only made him more mad because he wasn't even doing anything wrong. He raised his voice yes, but he didn't shout, he didn't hit anyone, he didn't even clench his fists and yet people looked at him like he had his former saber on.

"Are you mad we don't give you as much protagonism, oh Supreme Leader?" A soldier, or a flyer from the corner of the group said facing Ben.

"I'm just saying that she isn't supposed to just live to solve the galaxy's problems you know? There are plenty of people here that can do some of the tasks that she's been given"

"Like you?" the man insisted teasing him.

"Or you, or anyone here really"

"Yes, we are aware and I asure you that this people also do their job Ben" Poe said.

"You suddenly feel like telling us what to do Ren?" A friend of the man from before said.

They were teasing and trying to see how long Ben would wait before showing everyone how he was just the same monster.

"I understand is hard for you to not be needed, but this is the first time they've asked us for you not to join Rey" Poe explained.

"Listen, again. It's about that, I'm not trying to order anyone around but I just feel like you expect her to solve everything for you, and that you are often losing your time" he admited walking closser to the map where they stood around.

"Excuse me? How are we losing time exactly?" Finn squinted and clenched his jaw.

"Well, you send small groups to one planet, like for a week. And you are two generals, not just one, but two and yet you can't keept track of the work that's been done to save your life, you eat more times than you do anything productive and you just toss must of the activities like Rey is going to do them"

"We know you only care about Rey so who gave the right all of a sudden to give a fuck about what we do or don't do" Finn answered.

"I don't just care about Rey, I'm saying this to you because I think you're working ineffectively to help the galaxy"

"So what do you think huh? Let us step aside so we let you rule your majesty" Finn got very close to Ben, defying him.

The people around had started cheering and whistling waiting for a fight.

"I have some ideas, I would like to tell you all about them, and they can't be executed just by me, I would need a lot of people for them to work and I DON'T think about ruling anyone" he said to everyone but mostly to Finn.

"You know, we don't really have to listen to you, you being here is just courtesy for Rey and our late beloved Leia" the man from earlier said.

Poe had started trying to calm people down but one by one they started yelling Ben their opinions.

"I advise you to better shut up and wait for Rey to come back" Finn said. Ben rolled his eyes making Finn even more mad.

"You think you're so clever, you have no one Ren, Ben, whatever you chose to call yourself. We all know your act won't last."

"You're waiting on Rey once more to come and fix your problems" Ben said.

"We don't just pin everything on Rey because we don't want to do it or something, but because we know she'll be the best at doing it, and that she has more strenght than anyone here, including you" Finn buried his finger on Ben's chest and pushed him away, earning a grunt from him.

"Now what huh? Are you finally gonna show them who you are? Come on, hit me. Push me, do whatever you do with the force to hurt me. I'm waiting!" Finn exploded.

The crowd pushed Ben closer and closer to Finn again and Poe tried to make everyone stop.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone, and I'll take what any of you have to say about me. You think you are smart or strong for trying to provoque me? The strongest thing you could do is proving me wrong by actually helpign with anything" Ben calmly spoke, not reacting to the screams or pushes he was receiving.

"It's fine" he told Poe so he'll stop trying to reason with the angry mob.

"I think you should go for now. Let everyone calm down" Poe said to him in a serious tone.

"If they're mad now, they'll be mad tomorrow, and everytime they want to be mad. There's no use on pushing something that either way it's coming." He reasured him and encouraged people once again to tell them their opinions about him.

"This idiot is going to get himself killed" Maz whispered watchign the conflict from afar. 

Chewie argued beside her.

"You've heard the boy though, if you want to go and fight him or whatever, he is taking it." Maz said to him.

"He's just trying to show and figure out who he is Chewie, he's going to take it and resist just like Han woul've done it" she shook her head.


	7. Who is Ben Solo? P.II

The crowd pushed Ben closer and closer to Finn again and Poe tried to make everyone stop.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone, and I'll take what any of you have to say about me. You think you are smart or strong for trying to provoque me? The strongest thing you could do is proving me wrong by actually helping with anything" Ben calmly spoke, not reacting to the screams or pushes he received.

"It's fine" he told Poe so he'll stop trying to reason with the angry mob.

"I think you should go for now. Let everyone calm down" Poe said to him in a serious tone.

"If they're mad now, they'll be mad tomorrow, and everytime they want to be mad. There's no use on pushing something that either way it's coming." He reasured him and encouraged people once again to tell them their opinions about him.

"This idiot is going to get himself killed" Maz whispered watching the conflict from afar.

Chewie argued beside her.

"You've heard the boy though, if you want to go and fight him or whatever, he is taking it." Maz said to him.

"He's just trying to show and figure out who he is Chewie, he's going to take it and resist just like Han woul've done it" she shook her head.

Back in Keetar Rey and Jannah had walked with the king arond the palace and the surrounding villages and the unease only seemed to grow inside Rey.

Of course, everything was pretty and she was glad that most people were doing fine, but why did it seem like they had no real urgency for her being there? Why was everyone so calm? Every time she tried bringing up their presence there the king would only elaborate on something else great about Keetar.

"Don't you think this is weird?" Rey asked Jannah as they had dinner. In Keetar people ate sitting on the floor and the was places on a very low, long table, there were at least fourthy people between the king and them, so Rey figured it would be okay for them to talk.

"What?" Jannah said swallowing her food.

"This. The walk, their calm...?" Rey gestured to the palace and the people around them, Jannah roller her eyes.

"So they are going slower, what's your problem? Did you not like the food or something?" she joked.

Rey shook her head and sinked a little, she sighed and pushed around her food trying to feel hungry.

After much more talk and being told by the king that tomorrow he'll show them the troopers camp they were sent to bed.

Rey changed and plopped on the big bed of her bedroom. This was the biggest and nicest room she'd ever seen, and it all felt so... foreign. It was weird, she missed the small four walls of her bedroom back at the base and her low matress, the desk filled with parts and things fro her to build with, D.O running around and the sound of boots going here and there every now and then.

She took a deep breath closing her eyes, trying to release her stress.

"You had a rough day?" A deep voice filled the silence and Rey covered her eyes with her arm.

"Rough would be a lie" she uncovered her eyes and rolled a little to the side to see Ben.

What? He had some bruises and she could sense his exahustion just by seing him.

"And where did you go? How did that happen?" she leaned on her arm and reached out to touch a particularly bad bruise on his chin.

He snickered a little.

"Why are you laughing?!" she slapped his arm, which only made him smile and rub the place she had hit, then he sat down, or that's what she supposed.

"Let's just say I may... made some people mad, and at the same time I think some people like me a little more" he bit his lips trying no to smile and leaned back.

"Ben..." Rey shook her head not sure if she wanted to ask all the details.

"I'm fine Rey, this will go away and... the didn't kill me" he gestured triumphantly.

"I don't know what you did... but I think I shouldn't ask either. Do you think you can survive tomorrow without ending up like this?" she teased.

"Yeah. Everything's cool" she rolled her eyes and then laid back on her bed.

"You know... this place has the most ridiculous, gigantic bed... and a huge window, and there are candles everywhere... and this dumb color on the walls" she heard Ben laugh and turned to see him.

"What is a dumb color?" he asked and she laughed.

"I don't know, it's just too much." she said looking around the room.

"What did you do today?" Ben asked taking her hand.

"Nothing"

"Come on"

"Seriously, if you think visiting every river on Keetar helped with something, or the fact that I had three meals today the equivalent of what I eat in two days... then, I did a lot" she said interlacing her hand with his.

"Didn't they said they had some trooper camp or something?" he questioned burrowing his brows.

"Yep. And I haven't seen anythign at all, we're suposedly going tomorrow"

"Well, then I guess... it's a little weird, but nothing harmful" 

"Are you in bed?" Rey asked making him laugh.

"Yeah and I assume you too because if not then you sit in a very weird position ,Rey" She shook her head and gently punched his arm.

"I supossed you had a rough day, because I was feeling tired... even though I did nothing" Rey admited.

"It wasn't the best, but it wasn't the worst. I'll survive" he shrugged.

"I wish we could be back in Naboo... at least for one night" Rey whispered.

"When you come back we could make a run for it" he whispered too. And she smiled, suddenly feeling a little sleepy. They were just a boy and a girl planning to go out for a moment, and not a girl having to restore a galaxy and a boy tryying to find and prove himself.

"I hope" she whispered closing her eyes.

"Night" Ben whispered and Rey dissapeared. In front of him was only the other wall of his room, but he felt more at peace to finally sleep too.

The next morning Ben protested when he felt his sore face and arm and gently rubber them taking a deep breath.

"Ugh, guess I still have to try my best" he yawned and got out of bed.

He showered, had breakfast and wrote down more of his ideas to later look for Kaydel. On his way there he found Chewie, he was going to get breakfast and instead of pushing him aside as always he sighed when he saw him.

At least it's something, Ben thought.

The truth was that Chewie's anger towards the boy lessened after he saw how he allowed everyone to step over him, he felt bad for him, but not enough to say hi. Not yet.

"Kaydel?"

"I'm here" the girl with the braided buns came out of a pile of old ship parts.

"Hey"

"Hi, Ben. Do you need something?"

"Well you are now in charge of... building, and parts and stuff right?"

"Mainly foucsing on repairing ships and guns, yeah." she slowly smiled and inched towards him.

"You have an idea... yes you want to do something" she teased.

"I think they're probably going to be angainst it, because I'll be the one to suggest it but, I was wondering if you could let me... build it. Use some of the parts and stuff liek that."

"It was pretty bad yesterday. Good job standing there and letting them all go after you that way and you not punching them back" Kaydel rested her weight on one leg and crossed her arms, suddenly not as cheerful as always.

"I diserved it, and it's nothing compared to what some of them might have suffered" he shrugged.

"Rey is going to have a headache when she finds out" she sighed, to the mention of Rey, Ben straightened up a little and his eyes seemed to spark.

"She kind of already knows" he laughed.

"Well then she's going to kick your ass too for being suicidal when she's back. Follow me Benny boy, we're fixing this think and then you can take what you want" Kaydel motioned to the pile she was at before.

"I think we should go alone, if they see your guards with us they might get hostile" Rey proposed.

"I can agree on that, besides, we'll be fine." Jannah said.

"If you are sure then, we'll give you the instructions and then you may leave" The king said.

Rey didn't miss the moment to tell the king about the agreement that the troopers had been able to obtain in Naboo and encouraged the king to think about it in case the troopers were opened to the idea.

When she talked about the trials she could feel Jannahs eyes on her back, all the time, like she was shooting lasers.

"What do you think they did with the troopers that didn't pass the trial?" Jannah said as they walked through the yellow snow and left purple footprints behind them.

"I don't know"

"Probably killed them"

"Hmm"

"Do you really not care at all?!" Jannah pressed, then Rey sighed and stopped walking, tired but ready for another argument like yesterday.

"I'm not the queen of Naboo, I don't make the rules and I don't live in Naboo, I only know that the people are happy and well, so yeah, I didn't ask what they were going to do with them." 

"Don't act like that?"

"Like what Jannah? Seriously, are we going to fight all the time? We haven't even had a chance to get each other well."

"This situations just bothers me too much to let it slide" Jannah crossed her arms.

"Okay look, if you were the queen, and after everything that has happened and you know, YOU knnow, that some troopers, the majority of them had done horrible things would you just let them enter your society? Go around with all the other people?"

"Well they may've changed" she protested.

"Yes they may, but some of them haven't. Jannah, not everyone is always good, and I don't mean that they don't deserve a second chance... it's just that some people don't even want it." she kept her palms open and her posture relaxed while talking to her.

"And how are you so sure... of who's changed and who's not?... how do you know they're not lying?" she said a little defeated and realizing what Rey was saying.

"Sometimes you can tell... like with Finn, or you, I suppose and sometimes... you have to trust" She thought about Ben, she could tell and she trusted him that he had changed... and realized that for everyone else... they'll just have to trust him.

"I gues... it makes some sense" Jannah didn't apologize but relaxed and didn't talk about it again. Instead taking the chance for them to talk about other things to know each other.

"Are you sure Poe is not gonna be mad if I take this?" Ben asked Kaydel as he filled a box with old hologram projectors and some wires.

"No, he's more of a radio guy and anyways, there's no war anymore. Whatever you are doing with it it's probably going to be more helpful them sitting here" 

"Okay..."

"Can I ask for some advice?" she suddenly said, distracting himf rom his search for the welding machine.

"Sure" he figured it would be about flying, or droids, or the first order... or anything like that but not what came out of her mouth.

"How can I get a boy to like me?" he slightly blused and hugged the box closer to him.

"I... I really don't know much about this stuff. I'm sorry... but... I think you should talk to him, you know." 

"I already know him, you could say we are friends"

"Well then... maybe let him know how you feel? I'm sorry I just really, really don't have much experience." He put the box down and went to sit next to her when she slid down the wall to the ground.

"It's fine" she patted his hand, remembering how he told her that someone pushed him yesterday and he had hit his arm with the edge of a table.

"I think he would be stupid not to like you Kaydel" he smiled briefly to her.

"He's already kind of stupid... guess that's my type" she jocked and they laughed. Ben actually laghed with someone who wasn't Rey. " He's Axel, the pilot you know... the other day he was at out table" she confesed.

"I think he might be interested in you" he said remembering how every now and then that guy would interrupt what other were saying to tell Kaydel some joke or give his opinion but always keeping an eye on her reaction.

"You can tell? Is that another one of your Jedi power thingy's?" she cheered.

"No, huh, it's just what I think. But then... you should really tell him how you think. In my opinion" he shrugged.

"You're not such a bad pal Ben Solo" she rested her head back with a side smile.

"Why have you been kind to me?" he wondered.

"Why not?"

"You know... the crowd's opinion is I don't diserve it for once, I've only brought pain and suffering and bla bla bla to the universe" he said.

"Well... you did hurt me, and some of my friends. Some are gone, and Leia... we all loved her a lot and since she felt Han dying, then Luke going and so on and so on... things were hard" Ben exhaled letting all his dissapointment out. "Hey but, I like to think of second chances and I know Leia always wanted you back... and you know, since I've actually known YOU Ben, you've been nothing but kind so. Why not be kind back?" 

He meditated her words. 

"I think I killed my mother from sadness..." he said.

"Well... it was not really like that, you see..."

Kaydel told him about Leia's force decreasing every time she had to make an extra effort to save the resistance, to train Rey, to try and reach him... and some happier stories too. Because there is always something good to tell.

"Really? I can't believe-" he suddenly got off the floor and looked around, he felt like he was somewhere else and his instinct told him to be alert.

Rey, his voice reververated on his head and only came as a whisper to her.

For a moment he was able to sense her, not like always but like he was right beside her or somehow looking through her eyes.

"Rey, watch out!" he extended his palm just in time to stop the laser of a blaster from hitting Rey on the back.

"Ben?" Rey saw him come and go on a second and then ran to seek for a place to hide, followed by Jannah.

"Why are they firing on us?!" Jannah asked getting her blaster out.

"I don't know, but we have to try and disarm them, then, if they actually want to... we'll talk" Rey struggled with her stupid snow jacket trying to find her saber.

"At the count of three" she said looking at Jannah.

"What was that?" Kaydel rose to her feet in a rush, looking at the blaster shot that was now on the wall.

"The troopers are attacking them" Ben thought about how to help Rey without distracting her. If he used their bond then she'll get distracted for a second and she could get hurt.

"We should tell Poe and let him communicate with the king or something. Come on" Kaydel took Ben's arm and they started running looking for him.

"Jannah, you'll have to do better than that!" Rey shouted exasperated as she struggled with a trooper and another one aimed at her.

"Stop! calm down or I'll shoot to kill you!" Jannah shouted at them. Like they were planning on listening at all.

Rey kicked the troopers leg and used his body to knock down the one that was aiming at her. With a rock she pinned another to the ground and saved Jannah from getting shot.

"I'm sorry Jannah, there's no other way" Rey said tucking to avoid the fire.

"Damn it!" 

They kept running and trying to take down as many as they could, soon being persecuted to a cave, Rey knew it would be the worst idea to get in so instead she climbed it. She helped Jannah up but in the last minute she slipped and they got her.

"Let her go!" she held back the trooper holding Jannah with a knife so he wouldn't hurt.

"Come down Rey! we need to talk" The trooper that was in charge said.

She held her saber harder and jumped down, keeping a safe distance from them.

"You're ruined everything! But it's okay, because you're coming with us" the trooper said making Rey wonder what he was talking about.

"Don't you act all stupid. We are not the only one's going for you Rey. The first order... a few of us who miss how things were and want our rightful leader back, we're going to destroy you" he said managing to get the knife closer to Jannah's throat.

"The first order no longer exists, and you have no leader! Now, surrender. We were coming here to talk to you, to offer you a chance to get a life... and leave behind your past" Rey said.

"That's where you are wrong. Kylo Ren! he lives and he would never let the first order go down like this. No! We're not looking for second chances Rey. We're looking for you, so you can get out of the way" he roared.

"Let her go" 

"I'll let her go. If you come with us." she could feel like he was smiling under the helmet.

"Fine"

"Rey! what are you doing?! Didn't you hear him?!" Jannah tried pushing the trooper away, what Rey was doing was suicidal. They were surrounded by them, at least twenty four.

"Just try to reach Poe, I got this" The trooper pushed Jannah aside and instead took Rey, holding her hands so hard behind her back that she knew it'll leave a mark. The rest of them walked pointing at her with their guns.

Jannah ran as fast as she could to get to the stupid palace, they've made the mistake to leave evrything there.

"And how are you so sure?" Poe asked again as Ben and Kaydel insisted on him doing something. Fortunately Ben saw that Finn was coming and hurried to tell him what was going on, if there was someone who would try and protect Rey with no more questions it would be him.

"It was a trap, Rey's in trouble" Ben said.

"What? How do you know? What happened?" They hurried back to Poe who was trying to contact the king while Kaydel was still talking about how Ben stopped a shot.

"It'll be faster if we go ourselves and do something!" Ben complained.

"You're not letting me hear!" Poe exclaimed adjusting his headphones while Finn tried to contact Jannah.

"I don't have a good feeling about any of this" he muttered under his breath, eying the millenium falcon from afar.

"Didn't you say you were going to kill me?" Rey pressed taking in everything around her. They had brought her back to their camp, some of the troopers guard outside while other still pointed at her, and the one making threaths earlier was writing something down.

"Deliver it, immediately" he ordered to someone, giving him a letter and then standng in front of Rey.

"I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about this Rey. Who managed to push back a little the new empire" he walker around her.

"Kylo Ren is dead" she said. She knew she was probably making things worst for her but this man had to get out of his stupidity.

"That's what you think. We won't rest until the first order gets back... and I won't tell you about the best part"

Rey rolled her eyes.

"Who is that letter for?" He laughed.

"You really think I'm telling you anything?"

"Well, you're going to kill me so why not?"

"We were happy when we heard knews that you were coming alone, like we requested. Of course you friend was a little stone in our way, but... she's no threat." He squeezed Rey's face turning her to one side and the other, making the troopers laugh.

"Take your hands off me" Rey spat at him.

"It's decided then. We're killing you slowly. Tie her up" he took her saber from her belt and they took her jacket off, tying her around a tall tree outside. The cold was slightly making Rey shiver but she resisted and made things as hard as she could for them.

A circle of troopers pointed at her.

He turned on her saber and then walked to her, holding it close to her face.

"If you so dare to move, or do one of those tricks of yours they're firing, and not to death, I must tell you. Your legs and hands will be in so much pain if you dare defy me..." Rey contemplated kicking him but decided to remain calm and think of a plan.

"I've never used one of this before, so I apologize if this hurts" the soldier said before lightly resting it on Rey's arm, burning her skin and enjoying Rey's cry.

Think faster, think faster! Rey slammed her head against the tree fighting the pain.


	8. Hidden plans

No matter how bad Rey was feeling she wouldn't give them the satisfaction to see her cry.

After he burned enough of her arm's skin the trooper rejoiced on seeing Rey faint for a second, and then decided that the saber would make things faster, so instead he got out a dagger.

Rey avoided to look at her arm but the rope was getting close to the injury and it scorched so much that her eyes couldn't help but water as she took deep breaths.

"Do you want to beg for your life?" the trooper nagged her.

"May I at least know the name of the coward who's taking my life?" Rey said through greeted teeth.

"I'm no coward!" he took of his helmet and stepped closer to Rey, slapping her.

"Take a good look, because I am the last thing you'll see and I'll be more than grateful to get the reward for your head"

She spat right to his face and her saliva slid down his eye.

"Wait!" He wiped his face and ordered not for them to fire, Rey had managed to make him as mad as he could be.

He slammed her head on the tree and kicked her legs.

Rey used the distraction, if that's what you would call it, to make the snow crunch and some of the bushes to move.

"What is she doing?! should we fire sir?" one of the soldiers quickly asked.

"I'm- I'm not doing anything!" a string of saliva and blood fell from her mouth, she swallowed her blood closing her eyes.

"Some of you, go check if anyone's coming, the rest of you, aim at her head."

Ten here, fourteen far away, Rey counted. Somehow she managed to move further bushes and make more snow marks so the soldiers woul walk further. If she was planning on taking them out then she'll at least need a little number advantage.

"Rey... Rey, you are a pain in the ass of the galaxy" he dragged the knife up and down her neck.

"Look at me when I talk to you!" he punched her injured arm sending fire through her veins.

She bit hard on her lips not to shout.

"What?! Just kill me already!" When he brought the knife to her neck se closed her eyes, and a voice, her own voice, called her. The dark version of herself, the part of her heritage she never wanted looked at her.

Do it. She encouraged herself, a mischevious smile grew on her face as lightnings surrounded her.

No, I won't. She could save herself without using that. She was sure.

"Sorry" the man said making a small cut on Rey's neck.

Do it! Her sith version yelled at her.

"You know what? Give me the saber. That will be more fun" Rey was sweating and tired of the abuse, the cold, the fear, the fight with herself.

I'll do it MY way. Before he could reach the saber she lifted it from the snow and send it in a circle killing off the troopers that were aming at her and sending the knife and the blaster flying far away from her attacker.

"Untie me! Now!" she ordered him. He didn't move, he watched her in fear but decided that he may still have the upper hand.

"You are going to untie me!" Rey said firmer, using must of the force left in her.

"I'm going to untie you" He slowly did as she ordered and let her go, Rey got her saber and meditated about killing him, but he would answer for what he'd done.

"Drop any other weapon you have with you!" he only had another dagger which he threw away. Rey then tied him up and started dragging him behind her, she would take him to the palace, and she would have him questioned.

She saw the troopers quickly coming back and trying to get her, but tired of everything Rey opened a gap on the ground making them fall to who knows where, out of her way.

"Shut up!" Rey ordered and the man went silent.

She was so tired... she had to keep walking. Had she already been there? she wasn't sure.

Ben... she found herlsef reaching out... whispering.

Somehow, after what felt like years to her, Rey saw the palace from afar and pushed herself harder to at least get to the steps.

Her hands ached but she was still pulling the prisoner behind her.

"I hate this planet!" she spat out finally stepping on the entrance of the palace. Was she dreaming or was that the Millenium Falcon?

"Rey!"

"Ben..." she fell to her knees and finally let go off the rope.

Ben hurried to get her, in a second he was next to her. She was a mess, what had they done to her? She smelled like blood and burned skin, her pink clothes were all stained in blood and she was cold, very cold, this brought terrible memories to him. He noticed her tortured arm and carried her careful not to touch it.

She was panting and a few tears fell from her eyes, it wasn't good, but at least meant that she was alive.

"Rey!" Jannah came out of another part of the forest and saw Ben pick her up.

"Take whoever that is and bring him inside, I'm taking care of her!" Ben shouted at her furiously.

He walked as fast as he could getting inside.

"Bring a damn doctor now!" Ben was desperate.

Soon they indicated him where to take her and then begged Ben to leave but he refused everytime so they let him stay, never taking his eyes off Rey and holding her hand when he could.

"What about her arm?" The doctor had cleaned and checked the wounds made with the dagger and the one's she gave herself from biting into her lips, apart from the buises on her wrists, her legs and her face and the worst of all... the burned skin from her arm.

"The best we can do is give her something for the pain and maybe something for the scaring." the doctor acknowledged.

"But can she move it? Can't you- I- I don't know you must have something to make it better" The burn was on her left arm, near her shoulder and it had the shape of a long line, although it dind't look that deep, Ben knew that it hurt.

He remembered how when he was Kylo, Rey had managed to slice his face with the lightsaber. But she had done it fast, in one stroke, and from afar.

This... this was slowly pushed to her skin. If he hadn't had the medical attention from the first order then his pain would've been greater and the scar worst.

"She will be able to move it, but is lickely that she won't haave the same range of motion again... I'm sorry"

"Get out!"

"What?"

"You heard me, get out!" He was to no use after all. The doctor feared Ben, even if he didn't know who he was so he left.

Ben gently rubbed her cheek.

"I'm sorry, they did this to you" he whispered feeling his eyes water.

Rey didn't say anything as the doctor had given her something to relax.

Ben knew there had to be something he could do, he could feel all the pain she had gone through when he touched her arm and couldn't bare it.

He wondered if maybe he could heal her the same way he had brought her back to life, and this time maybe it wouldn't take his life as a price.

"Ben" Rey murmured with her dried throat.

"I'm here" he sat next to her.

"How are you here? Am I dreaming?" he couldn't even manage to laugh. He was so mad, he hadn't felt such rage in a long time.

"I... have to try something, and you must forgive me" he said taking a deep breath to calm down.

"What are you... talking about?" she half whispered.

Instead of answering Ben concentrated and gently placed his hand on her damaged arm, he pictured her skin healing, getting together again, the wound... non existant.

Rey lifted her torso and let out a cry of agony, suddenly opening her eyes to look at her arm.

"Ben stop... stop, it hurts!" he swallowed hard and tried to ignore her cry, focusing on the healing, he didn't know that she'll feel pain, but he couldn't stop now.

He opened his eyes to see the skin going back to normal and held Rey down so she wouldn't hurt herself, surprisingly he didn't feel tired or like he was going to die from the effort.

"He burned... he burned me with the saber" she managed to get out. She was a little more calm and Ben noticed that at least his force had healed her arm and the bruises on her wrists.

"You're safe now Rey. I'm not going anywhere, but you have to rest" he took her hand and stood beside her for hours, making sure that she didn't wake up, felt pain or needed anything.

"How's she?" Jannah said stopping by the room, she had been searching throught the palace for Ben.

"Why did you leave her?" Ben asked instead. He had his back to her and Jannah swallowed hard.

"They... It was a trap and they got me and Rey... she traded places with me and told me to hurry back here"

"You should've stayed or done something!" he hissed, he didn't want to scream and wake Rey up.

"I didn't even had a gun, everything was back here and once here I gave the king the news!"

"Leave" He didn't have to say it twice for her to do it.

In the end he fell asleep too, siting on the floor and with his hand still holding Rey's.

"Ben... Ben you're getting hurt" a very tired Rey said after opening her eyes to find Ben on the floor and his body in a weird angle.

He wasn't moving, so worried, Rey got off the bed as she could, her limbs hurt and she protested but managed to kneel next to him.

"Ben?" she shook his arm a little and he jolted waking up.

"What are you doing? You're suposed to rest" he helped her stood and hugged her carefully. She had her fists on his shirt and he noticed the moment she squeezed her fists, burying her face on his chest and crying.

"I'm sorry" Ben said again and again holding her and stroking her hair.

"I- I... almost lost control, I was so close to just let those damn lightinings come out of me and burn them all..."

"You're so strong, I don't even know what happened but I know that you resisted with courage and that probably you didn't held back your tongue... the moment I felt it... and the times your voice came as a whisper to me, haunting me on my way here. I was so scared that I wouldn't be able to help you, to get to you".

"For a second I did wanted him to kill me and just end the pain"

"You're so strong Rey... it must've been horrible, I'm sorry. But you're safe now."

"They told me things that won't let me sleep in peace ever again" she whispered sliding her hands around Ben's waist and holding him tight, like he was keeping her in the moment, in the present.

"What did they tell you?" His voice deepened.

"That... there's a price for my head and that the first order... is waiting for you" she leaned back to look at his eyes. "Well... for Kylo Ren, to rule the galaxy". He was clenching his jaw so hard Rey feared he'll get hurt.

"Do you know who this person is?"

"I dragged him here, I think I remember"

"You did got someone here but, who is the one trying to get you?"

"I don't know, but it's not like I don't believe him Ben"

"I want to find this bastard!" he had the rage of Kylo Ren on his face, Rey recognized.

"Together" Rey said.

"Together... now, don't you want to rest more? after what you went through... you at least need to lay down again"

"Can't we go to the horrible room they gave me instead?"

"If you want to, but I'm carrying you there"

"Why-"

"You're hurt, doctors orders" Of course Ben had made the poor man leave before he actually ordered anything but, she didn't have to know that.

On their way there some of the ladies saw them and Rey asked for them to bring some water and food to her bedroom please, she hadn't even had breakfast when everything happened and between her dry throat and everything she wasn't feeling better.

Once they were in the room Ben gently placed her on the bed and took a look around.

Rey wasn't exagerating when she told him that there were candles everywhere and that the window was huge, or about the size of the bed.

"This place is really... interesting" he decided to call it making Rey smile for the first time today.

"Told you" she murmured leaning back on the mattress and laying on her side.

Ben was going to join her but the knocks on the door demanded his attention instead, they got food and water and Ben gave Rey a glass.

She drank so fast that some water ran down her chin making him snicker and sat on the edge of the bed.

When Rey heard him sigh she left the glass on the nightstand and crawled as she could to reach him.

"What's wrong?" she asked placing her hands on his shoulders and timidly resting her chin on top op her hand, next to his head.

"Everything's wrong..."

"Ben..." he suddenly turned and wrapped her in his arms, burying his face on her neck.

"I was so afraid... and when I saw you falling to the ground I-" he didn't have to say it, Rey knew what it reminded him of. She tightened her arms around him.

"I managed to get out of it... on my terms." she leaned back a litle to see him and noticed the bruises. The one on his chin was still pretty bad and there was another faint one on his cheeck and probably more that she couldn't see.

She touched it lightly with a sad look on her face while he inched closer.

"They'll go away" he whispered almost on her lips.

"I know" she whispered back before he leaned in and caught her lips in one of the most tender but strong kisses they'd ever shared.

He followed her down to the matress and gently lied on top of her for a moment.

"You need to rest, Rey" he reminded her.

"But stay, please"

He whispered to her, reasuringly, until she fell asleep.

There was conflict inside him. He felt troubled because he wanted to harm whoever harmed Rey and at the same time felt like there should be another way to fix things... and the fact that she was wanted dead and some part of the resistance wanted him to rule as Kylo Ren...

He rolled in bed, resting his head on top of his arm while the other rested on his belly. He just couldn't sleep, he stared at the ceiling so much that it lost shape and form for a moment.

He sighed and took deep breaths with his eyes closed.

A flash, a vision of him as Kylo Ren came to him and his jaw clenched.

"I won't go back" he whispered reasurringly, saying it outloud helped him believe it.

Rey moving in bed next to him was enough to remind him why he wouldn't go back to who he was.

What he could do next was find whoever was threathening her and destroy them, destroy the people who believe in Kylo ruling and keep pushing for people to realize who he was now.

Rey didn't open her eyes, but she was awake, she'd been for a while now.

Ben tossed in bed so much that it'd woken her up and she heard him whisper those words... she felt his conflict.

She wasn't scared because she knew he'll make a good decision, she trusted him, so she waited.

Maybe he'll fall sleep or something, but he wasn't, so without saying anything she reached for his hand and wraped it in hers, sleeping soundly with them close to her chest, like she was hiding a treasure, or trying to keep them warm.

"I'm sorry I woke you up" he said turning so he also layed on his side.

"It's okay Ben. Try to rest... you need it too." He nodded a little and closed his eyes, trying to match his breathing with Rey's and then he fell asleep.

Somewhere in the galaxy, two places to be more exact there people plotting and planning things for the dyad, but keeping them together was not their plan.

"My King, he came even when we asked them not to bring him" a kneeled servant said, always looking to the floor.

"I know. He came for her, she was attacked or something... we'll allow it today. But tomorrow, she better change her mind" the king contemplated his drink making it circle around the glass.

Somewhere else a stromtrooper informed his superior about the amazing powers of the girl.

"She defeated them in keetar... and we still have no signs from Ren" the trooper was on the floor, kneeled with just one leg and bowing his head like usual.


	9. voices

The next day after Jannah had a chance to say sorry, the doctor checked Rey and they all had breakfast the king requested Rey for a private meeting.

She was mad and wanted an explanation, fearing even that the king had something to do with what happened to her, so she agreed immediately.

"After I talk to him we can leave" Rey said to Ben and Jannah.

"What about that guy?" Jannah questioned.

"I'm going to question him, you can come if you like... just don't get in the way" Ben told her and Rey shot him a tired gaze. He couldn't be mad at Jannah forever... or he could be stubborn and be it.

"I'll... see you later then" Rey started walking away and Ben couldn't hekp but look at her. It was odd, her using colors and her hair down... even on Naboo her clothes were pretty much the same, but for the kings orders they all had t wear Keetar clothes. 

After the bright blue and pink robe of Rey dissapeared he turned away, he would ask a servant where the prisoner was or he would find it. Whatever happened first.

"Your majesty" Rey acknowledged the king but didn't vow nor looked down when she entered the throne room.

"Rey, I was very sorry to hear what happened to you" he said from his throne, not moving an inch. Her hand intuitively reached for her saber, but she calmed down.

"Did you know about any of this?!" she demanded going up the stairs to his throne.

"I had no knowledge about them being agressive, in the many times we visited them before they only asked to speak with you and never harmed anyone" he said.

"Liar! you're helping them" Rey accused him.

"I do not lie! The attack on you and your friend were a terrible terrible mistake and I plan on helping you anyway I can" he rose from his seat.

"The first day I came here, you didn't really want us to do anything and yesterday... you're not even worried or anything, about them dying, about them doing this to me" she was about to show him her arm but then remembered that Ben had already healed her. " Their absence seems to make no difference to you, or even make you happier so... you brought me hre for another reason. What do you want?" 

The king stared into Rey's eyes then, sitting back down and tilting his head a little. 

She has it in her. Clever, strong, sure... he thought.

"Sit down" he finally spoke.

"Where?"

"On that step if you want" all he cared was he could look at her face. 

"I'm okay standing, now. Tell me truth." she crossed her arms. 

He sat straight on his seat and intertwined his fingers on a metidating pose.

"Take off his helmet" Ben ordered Jannah now that they were with the prisoner. Ben had him shackled to a wall on his cell.

"Do you know him?" Jannah asked taking it off.

"I don't think so..." he admited. He never payed too much attention to his army, at least not enough to recognize all of their faces.

"Kylo Ren" was all that the groogy's prisoners voice said.

"You're going to answer a lot of questions today" he held out his hand, slightly choking him.

"I won't say a thing unless we're alone" he said, making Ben laugh a little.

"How dare you think that I'm going to listen to any of your requests?" he stepped closer to him tightening his hold.

"She's staying and you're talking." he released him and Jannah looked uncomfortable. She'd heard of the trouble on the galaxy, of Kylo Ren, of his fury, of the first order and managed to get out of it, plus a lot of people at the base had told her horrible stories about Kylo and now... he was standing in front of her.

And she wasn't sure if he was good or he was bad.

"Jannah, record everything here, we'll have to show it to the resistance" he handed her a device with a small antena.

"Now tell me, what did you wanted with the girl?"

He was resisting at first and Kylo gave him the chance to speak freely, but grew tired soon and had to use his power.

"I- I wanted the reward."

"What reward?"

"Whoever is to bring the girls head to... a secret place will be payed with a case of Nove crystals and... a new ship, and a safe place on the new order" this left Ben and Jannah confused, but he went on with the questions.

"Who is offering this reward and where is that place?" 

"I don't know"

"Don't you tempt me" Ben warned him.

"I really don't know" he nodded and turned around, then came close to the trooper and took out his lightsaber. The troopers eyes went wide at the sight of the rare color, the heat... it was so close to his face.

"I bet you had fun while hurting her, and I'll show you a little how it feels" in a second he pushed the lightsaber against his armour and liked the feeling of the saber cutting through it until it touched his skin and he started yelling.

"Who is offering this reward?!" he asked again.

"I don't- I really don't know. Captain Phasma asigned someone a long time ago... to keep and eye on the order, and he just came out after the emperors death. I swear!" he said between shouting and squirming, trying to get away from the saber.

Ben weighted his words and decided to believe him.

"Ben... I think the guards are coming" Jannah heard the faint footsteps going down the stairs.

"It's okay. Tell them to not interfere, come on" she nodded not wanting to make him more mad and ran to tell them.

"Kylo... Our Supreme Leader... we're ready for your orders" the trooper said after she left.

"You're delirious" Ben said and his mouth twisted.

"Sir... you haven't changed. Not a bit" 

"Shut up!" 

"I... I have coordenates of... that place back on the camp, if not everything is destroyed then... you should be able to find it on a box next to our weapons.

"What do you expect from me?" Ben asked.

"We all.... we're all waiting for you to rule sir. Alone"

"That is madness" Rey said clenching her fists.

"Why would it be? You Rey, are so powerful. You need to rule the galaxy, alone."

"First of all, I've never asked to do so and second... there's someone more prepared for this"

"And they really thought getting her killed is the way of getting my attention?!" Ben argued.

"He needs to answer to his actions... and no ruler is okay withhim ever being in control again" the king assured Rey.

"She doesn't belong here sir. She's not part of the order. She makes you weak!" the soldier spat thinking of Rey.

"He is not going to trial! and that's out of the question" 

"Who do you think you are to give places to anyone? huh, you're a meaningless man on a white armor, which today, means nothing. She killed most of you alone, and the rest of you, are falling soon" Ben didn't have to hit him or harm him in any other way than talking to him. Although his burned skin was a reminder of his wrath.

"Why not?! are you now siding witht he enemy Rey? we all thought you were smarter than that. Rey... all he senators, queens, kings, we want you."

"When have you decided all of this?! and why didn't they all reached out to me?!"

"We've been preparing... but Rey, you can'd do anything until Kylo Ren has faced-"

"He's not Kylo Ren!" she shouted.

"If you got rid of her... you'll be free of this sir. You don't need her. We don't need her and we don't want her. Sir-" Ben punched the trooper. 

"After you tell me all that I need to know, I'm going to kill you and I will make sure that you and the others are an example for anyone who still has this stupid idea on their minds."

"Sir... many times you've been warned of this girl making you weak, the other to kill her is to make you a favor" the soldier managed to say, only making him more mad. Ben wanted to kill the guy, but if he did then he'll lose his information, so he conformed with punching his injury, it was close to his heart and for a split second he enjoyed the pain on his face.

"If you're not willing to listen to us, then I'm afraid I'm gonna have to tell them that you are against us all" the king said in a low voice.

"I'm not against you! I'm trying to help you but I... I need time, I don't know a single thing about ruling a galaxy!"

"And you're not willing to sacrifice the boy..."

"He's not-"

"Like that anymore" the king cut her off.

Ben stepped away in confusion, contemplating the blood on his hand and his bruised knuckles... he hadn't had an outburts in so long... 

He reminded himself that he did it for Rey and that he was trying to protect her... and with the information he would end the reamins of the first order and protect the galaxy from anyone who still had a delusional dream of living like that again.

"I'll talk to them... but you'lll have to convince everyone not to try the boy. As for the part of ruling... I can only admit that I'm a little dissapointed Rey"

"I'll do... and if you help me, I'm willing to forget that thaks to you I got ambushed and almost killed"

"I've told you I didn't know about that" the king had stood up and finally walked closer to Rey.

"I guess it's hard to trust sometimes huh?" Rey teased.

"They won't wait long Rey, and you must make a decision" he said ignoring her.

"You can lock his sell again" Ben said quickly walking out and passing some guards near by.

He hurried back to her the bedroom was, rubbing his hand on his shirt trying to get the blood off.

Since he had slept with Rey they didn't really asigned him any other room so he hoped not to find her there. He got in and walked to the bathroom, getting his shirt off and washing his hands, the bruised knuckles would give him away but not too much. He decided he'll change into his regular clothes and throw the other one away but as he was walking out of the bathroom he bumped into Rey.

"Hey why are you...?" Rey examined him and raised her brows inquisitively when she noticed the stained shirt.

"I..."

The words of the king came back to her mind... He's dangerous, he has to answer for his crimes.

All Ben wanted to say was he was sorry again and again, but why was he sorry? he was trying to protect her and it's not like the trooper didn't diserve to go through at least some pain.

"He's not death but... I just couldn't let him... he had to-"

"It's okay.... Ben" she didn't step back even when her body kind of wanted to do it, and he didn't step closer. For a second it seemed to be kilometers and kilometers between them.

She makes you weak. Ben remembered... but shook his head and continued walking.

He tossed the shirt on a garbage bin near him and put on his sand colored shirt again. When he turned around he nervously played with his hands behind his back and when Rey saw him... the small doubt that rose in her died.

How could he be scary? how could he evil when he looked like that? the poor boy was almost sweating.

She shook her head and laughed a little, closing her eyes and sitting on the bed.

She shouldn't let the kings stupid words change her mind.

With her laugh Ben was able to breath again... hoping that it meant that she wasn't mad or scared.

"What did the king wanted to say to you?" he wondered sitting on the other end of the bed. She straightened up a little.

"Well... I'm not really happy with these news... did you get anything out of that guy?"

"Not such good news either..." he admited.

"You first" Rey said.

"And why me?"

"Well I think he told me almost all the bad news before so... it shouldn't be that shocking" Ben rolled his eyes.

"Someone... has put a price to your head... and they are waiting for me to come back and rule the galaxy, with the first order apparently"

"See? he told me"

"Well at least now I know what they're offering and where I can find the rest of them"

"That's great! I hope we don't have to look much for them, do you have a map or something?"

"It's your turn to talk. I won't say anything else" Rey avoided his look.

"The king said that... the queens and senators... they all want me to rule" she didn't go on.

"Well, Poe mentioned it the other day didn't he? I know you don't like it Rey but if th-"

"They want to put you on trial Ben!" Rey exploded and he stopped with his encouraging speach of how he'll help her.

She stood up and walked back and forth around the room.

"They want to judge you by your past... and-"

"I can't say I didn't expected something like that. Rey, they have the right to ask for it" she stopepd walking.

"They don't. It's not fair... you're not that person anymore"

"Rey... if we weren't... like this. Honestly, wouldn't you want me to pay for what I've done?" he took her chin and brushed her cheek, Rey went after his touch, missing the warmth when it left her face.

"I won't allow it... they- they'll kill you Ben" her voice broke a little.

"You didn't answer my question" Ben twitched his mouth, he was reminding her that just because he wanted her to realize that even she would've done the same thing.

"I wouldn't... I-I saw you, Ben and... we can always choose to forgive"

"Forgiving me won't bring back my father... or my mother, or Luke, or the planets that turned into dust" he swallowed hard, realizing just how many times he had done terrible things. When had he started?...

"You have a death wish or something?! damn..." This time tears fell from her eyes and she couldn't fake a smile.

"We have too many things to worry for you to be thinking of this... first, we have to find whoever wants you dead and stop its followers" Ben said hugging Rey, she buried her face on his chest and made fists on his shirt.

"What matters is that you've changed..." she whispered, answering to the thoughts he'd had earlier.

"And that we can go back to the base now... I never thought I'll miss it" Ben admited.

"Yeah, we can go back to the base now. Speaking of it, how did you get here?" Rey asked.

Her question was answered once they were outside and she noticed the millenium falcon next to the ship that she and Jannah had arrived in.

"Chewie is not gonna like you more because of that" Rey said looking at him sideways.

"At least I didn't break it" he shrugged and started walking towards it.

"Rey mmm it's okay if you go with him" Jannah said adjusting her backpack. She still felt guilty when she noticed one of Rey's bruises on her leg.

"But we came together"

"And it's okay if you go back with him, really" she smiled a little.

"Okay... then we'll see you at the base"

"Okay" they waved and Rey ran after Ben who was already getting in the ship.

Without a word she ran past him and got in, she couldn't see him but she heard him laughing behind her.

"So you're driving?" He asked closing the door.

"Nope, I just wanted to sit first" he shook his head but wasn't mad at all.

Back at the base there was a big crowd as always, waiting for whoever had gotten out this time and of course, after hearing that Rey was in danger there were even more people than usual.

"Oh god..." Rey exhaled.

"The faster we get there, the faster it'll be done"

They got down and Finn and Poe went directly to hug Rey, BB-8 and D-0 were near too.

"I'm okay, really. I... managed to get out somehow" she noticed Ben started to walk backwards, giving her space and not talking to the crowd so she took his hand making everyone acknowledge him.

"Guys you're okay!" Kaydel suddenly came and pushed Poe out of the way to wrap her arms around both Rey and Ben.

"This tall man here ran around camp the second he knew you were in danger" Kaydel winked at Rey.

"I..."

"And then he stole the ship" she teased.

"Talking about that, have you seen Chewie?" Rey wondered.

"Mmm no but, he may get here soon"

"You need to tell us what happened Rey" Finn stopped their chatting.

"We have information about people of the first order who are in hiding and... have a plan" Ben said remembering the map and the other things he had gattered at the camp of the troopers.

"And about the kings and queens and all of that" Rey said on a lower tone and Ben squeezed her hand.

They were so distracted that they didn't knew Chewie was coming until he took Ben by his shirt and hit him against the wall.

"Chewie!" Rey shouted.

"Buddie come on, wait" Poe tried to reason with him.

The only one who didn't say a thing was Ben, even if his head was pounding and Chewie's hand was hurting him, he waited.

"Damn you and your death wish!" Rey murmured before getting close to them.

Surprisingly, she noticed, Ben was calm. She could feel it.

Chewie looked into Ben's eyes and when he did he lost all the fury he had before, insread he found the eyes of a resigned child. A child who many many years ago used to play with little ships with him or make him laugh... he was the same kid who murdered his father but at the same time he wasn't.

Chewie let out a little cry and pushed Ben once more before letting him slide down the wall.

"I'm sorry" Ben managed to sah before Chewie was gone.

"You shouldn't have stolen the falcon" Poe said offering Ben his hand.

"Maybe" he said standing up.

"I'll get you guys some food and then you can come and tell us about what happened" Kayldel said.

They went to their usual meeting spot and Poe urged them to talk.

"They want to put Ben on trial and I'm not allowing it"

"There is a reward for Rey's head and we have to stop them"

Ben and Rey talked at the same time making everyone confunsed.

"Poe, you need to promise me you won't let them judge him"

"I've talked to her about this. We must take care of the people who want the reward first and then..."

Poe tried to make sense of them but they kept talking and talking over each other.

"Okay shut up for a moment! Shut up." Rey and Ben mirrored each others actions without noticing.

They both widened their stance a little, crossed their arms and leaned back slightly.

It was kind of scary but powerful, the people around them thought.

They looked like they were in charge.

"Tell me everything from the beggining" Poe sighed resting his palms on the table.


	10. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're having fun in this one...

"You're lucky he didn't bit your arm off" Rey said later at night when she and Ben were walking to their rooms.

"I would've accepted it if that was enough for him to forgive me" Ben said, half jocking half not.

"I know, don't rool your eyes at me" he said playfully pushing Rey with his arm.

None of them were actually comfortable when the other made jokes of dying or getting hurt, but sometimes Ben just couldn't help it. His mind was constantly looking for ideas on how people would forgive him.

"You're back" a robotic voice surprised Rey.

"Hello D-O" Rey stopped walking and crouched to talk to the droid.

"Wel-w-welcome, Rey" the droid said.

Rey extender her hand like she was going to pet him or something but she got surprised when the droid went to hide behind Ben's legs.

"No thank you" the droid said. He still got nervous sometimes.

"So now you're friends?" Rey asked Ben.

"Master Solo is good company" the droid hurried to explain, making Rey happy.

Of course he is. She tought.

They kept walking until they reached Rey's room. She didn't really want to sleep yet and didn't want to say goodbye to him either.

"I have a plan... to relax. Do you wanna come?" Ben proposed.

"Okay"

"But grab a jacket" today the base was colder for some reason and Ben was planning on going outside so he better tell her.

Rey went into her room and then walked out carrying a big blanket with her.

"Whatever you planned we can both cover with this" she explained.

"Then let's go. D-O wait for us here" Ben said to the droid and it beeped in agreement.

"Are you taking me outside again?" Rey bugged him.

"I know you like it" he shrugged, and she stayed quiet. Because he was right.

They got to the same pile of rocks they usually went to after they trained and the place that he'd took her when she felt anxious.

Somehow beeing here at night was different, more intimate.

"I want to look at the stars" Rey said once they were both sitting. He nodded and lied down, with her next to him and the blanket over them.

Rey took a moment to admire the millions of stars around her, she should've feel lost with so much space. It extended everywhere and laid down it was the only thing you could see, it swallowed everything... and Rey loved it. Like for a moment she was just part of it and if she reached out she could touch it with her hand.

She tried it and Ben laughed a little before extending his own hand.

" This is just a small part of the galaxy... and yet it seems so big" she played with her fingers, waving them around the sky.

Ben took her hand and she intertwined her fingers with his. They were together... in the sea of stars.

She turned her head to look at him.

"They may not trust you... not all, but I know that the only way I'll rule the galaxy, is with you. And-" she queezed his hand to stop him from talking.

"I know you have the best intentions" he meditated her words.

"When I offered you my hand, and told you to forget about everything else... the jedi, the sith... I still think that maybe we should rule in a whole new way" he said as his hand travelled down her arm and then he let her go.

She tried not to be alarmed by his words but instead think about them.

She bit her lip and looked at the sky again.

"The republic didn't work... the empire didn't..." she said.

"The first order didn't work either" Ben said.

Her fist clenched and she let it fall, turning to look at him again.

"What would this new form of ruling be?" She wondered.

"I don't have a name or anything for it... and I haven't figure it out entirely but, we could do it. Together"

"Together" She savored the words.

Of course she had had Poe and Finn for the recent time but before that she had always been alone and even with them... it would never be the same as being with Ben.

She soon realized that she was the only person who he had left in the galaxy... in some way at least.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Together.

The words Maz had said to her a long time ago came to her mind.

The belonging you seek is not behind you... it is ahead.

"Would you come with me... to my quarters? I don't like sleeping alone anymore" Rey whispered to him.

"Me neither" Ben admited in a whisper too.

When they walked back almost all the lights were off.

Rey couldn't help but swing softly her and ben's hands between them.

"You know... your room is closer so we can stay here if you want to" Rey said when they were a few doors away from Ben's room.

"We still need to go and get your things" he said half smiling.

Rey bit her lip nervously, Ben hadn't noticed earlier but her breath had quickened a little and her hand was hotter.

"I think I'll be okay" she said looking into his eyes.

He swallowed hard... something in her eyes sent chills through hid body and he wanted to hurry to his room for some reason.

When he closed the door behind them Rey tossed the blanket away.

There were only a few steps between them and even when something was pulling at them, Ben was waiting for Rey to give him a sign of what she wanted to do next.

Rey examined Ben's face, his disheveled hair and now scarless face, only a very faint bruise on his cheek.

She took a step forward.

"That time... that I wanted to take your hand, it hurt so much when I left." She took another step.

"At first I was sad too and then I was mad at myself, because my conflict left me alone and confused."

"I hated feeling your presence, and the times you messed with my mind" this time he took the step forward.

"I hadn't given up on you" he admited placing his hand on the nape of her neck.

"When we touched hands at the bonfire... I felt a conection I'd never felt before and... I saw us" she admited.

"I saw us too" his other hand crept to her chin.

Rey was beautiful, Ben thought.

The few hairs that always came out of place framed her face, her delicate lips were a beautiful shade of pink and he could stare into her eyes forever.

"Do you think we saw the same thing?" She asked alternating her gaze between his eyes and his lips.

"I-" Rey interrupted him with a kiss.

Her hands quickly went to his hair and tangled in it.

Ben sighed into the kiss and deepend it.

............... yes, ladies and gentlemen, some light smutt is coming so if you don't want to read just scrowl until you see another row of points..............

He walked back until they hit a wall and turned around to pick up Rey.

They were breathing heavy and couldn't seem to get enough of each other.

Rey's hands went from his neck to his chest and Ben shivered when her hands went under his shirt.

He let her down and stopped kissing her for a minute to take his shirt off only for Rey to do the same later.

His hands helped her free her hair from the buns and then he took her to the bed.

"This thing between us... makes it so hard to breath" Rey said between kisses.

Their bond. Their presence and their feelings constantly pulling at them together.

"It always pulls me back to you" he said kissing down her neck to her collar bones.

Rey took a deep breath as his kisses went lower.

She lost her words.

Ben stood back to admire Rey for a second, but quickly returned to kiss her.

Rey's hands went to his pants and unbuttoned them.

The rest of their clothes went away fast, acumulating on different points of Ben's bedroom floor.

"I-" for a second Rey wanted to say that she loved him... but wasn't it too soon to admit something like that?

She bit her lip and instead tightened her legs around his hips, trying not to let her words out or her moans.

His face was hidden on her neck as he moved with Rey and enjoyed the rush.

Her hands went down his back pushing him deeper causing her to gasp and Ben silenced her with a kiss.

For a second he looked into her eyes and she did too.

They gasped and pulled each other closer, trembling and feeling more connected than ever.

"Ben..." Rey moaned into his ear.

He grunted and crushed her a little, but she loved the weight of his body on top of her.

She could swear that she heard something crack a little, maybe the base of the bed, but they couldn't care less.

Rey felt a heat rising in her and squeezed her eyes welcoming it, her moanes intensified and Ben was not trying to hide his anymore either.

Soon they reached together a pleasure they'd never felt before.

Rey then was still wrapped around him as he kissed her face and her lips, her neck... all of her.

I love you. Those words were haunting their minds but they didn't dare to say them outloud yet.

.....................................

They had never slept so good and even when Rey woke up unable to move because Ben's leg was crushing hers she didn't mind.

She waited for him to wake up, gently brushing the hair away from his face.

"Someone had fun last night" Kaydel whispered to Rey as they had breakfast. Ben had gone to get them all glasses of water so she took advantage to mention it.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Rey said with her mouth full of oats.

"Sure you do"

Rey ignored her and kept eating. But the fun images from last night came to her mind.

"You know... a friend of mine sleeps a few doors away from Ben and she heard you" Rey choked on her food and was still coughing when Ben came back to the table.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah" she felt her cheeks burn and Kaydel's laugh beside her intensified.

When they were done eating kaydel excused herself to go and take care of whatever she had to do today and when she was walking away she turned to playfully roar at Rey.

"I think one day I'm gonna have to punch her" Rey admited crossing her arms.

"She's not the only one who heard us" he said.

"Ben!" Rey slapped his arm and he broke out laughing.

The truth was that at least all the people who's room was on the same corridor as Ben's was had heard them, but he couldn't care less.

Hi! This isn't really and important chapter but more of a... recreational one and I was dying to write it so I hope you like it.

Comment something on your language I'll love to see where all of you are from :).


	11. Castilon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it'll get more exciting.

"Rey... I think they want us to join them" Ben wispered to a very asleep Rey on his chest.

There was a small drool line going down her lip and he laughed at it, taking it off with the covers.

"Rey! come on" this time he shook her a little.

"Noooo..." she extended as much as she could as she clinged even more onto him, hiding her face on his neck.

"We're landing in 20 minutes, every one up!" Someone knocked on Ben's door, not knowing that inside there was also Rey.

"Come on, if not I can't guarantee that there'll be something decent for breakfast" he tried bribing her.

"I don't care, I'll show you how you can make a very good breakfast soup with a piece of bread and some water" she half jocked.

Instead of answering Ben rubber her back and her hair.

He wondered how Rey had to grow up, and at the same time felt her loneliness.

"That's not helping either" Rey said yawning and kissing his shoulder.

"You slept more yesterday"

"It still doesn't feel like enough" she said going to the bathroom.

The past days as a small crew including Finn, Poe, Jannah, Rose, Kaydel and some others, had begun the search on the outer rim planets searching for the base of people waiting for Ben to come back and the ones trying to kill Rey, so she hadn't been able to sleep well.

Which only meant that Ben couldn't sleep either. It's not like she wanted that to happen, but like in Naboo their emotions ended up tangling with each other and the constant fear that Rey felt rubbed off on Ben having nightmares about her dying.

"I'm starting to think that maybe that trooper lied to us" Rey said now getting out of the bathroom fresh and changed.

"We're not looking on the right places, but this time, I'm sure they are here." Ben declared.

Rey stopped her yawn when he stood from the bed, his chest naked and walked past her. She froze.

She felt like it was a little dumb to still feel uncomfortable watching him like that and at the same time it wasn't.

"I'm- I'm getting us something to eat. I'll see you there" she said loud so he could hear through the door and then got outside.

"Like we didn't know you two are sleeping together" Kaydel said behind her, making her stop trying to tip toe to the eating area.

"Do you camp outside the room or something?" Rey asked sighing and turning back to look at her.

"Nop. I just recognize how you blush when you've been caught" She winked.

"Come on, once again, I saved you some food" she said walking past Rey.

Rey was still not sure if she wanted to slap her or hug her for always messing with her.

"Rey. You got up late. Whatever, I wanted to show you that we did got a signal from here and a tip that someone on Castilon saw the symbol on that troopers helmet" Poe said taking Rey from the eating area to the control zone.

"And you believe them?" she asked taking another spoonful of her breakfast.

"Yes ,Rey. This time I think we're in the right place" Finn answered instead.

She sighed. If they were wrong this would be the sixth planet they visited with no success.

"That's what I told her too" Rey heard Ben's voice behind her and handed him another bowl of food without turning around.

Sometimes their synchronicity amazed the others, because it came natural to them they didn't notice, but if Finn tried to ever give something to Kaydel for example without looking they would drop it. Or the times that just by saying one or two words they had completely understood the other, or the thing that many of the girls on the ship swoon about... when Rey seemed tired Ben would always end up next to her and his arm was always there for her to rely on, or the way Rey would casually hold Ben's hand as they ate or walked past each other...

The public forgot about it and went back to the monitors instead.

"Since this planet is more water than islands we'll have to land on the biggest island and get to the other ones with the racers (just smaller ships) and search in caves or any type of place that may serve as a hiding spot okay?" Finn started.

"You and you, search here"

"Ben, you're coming with me and Jannah" Poe continued calling names.

"We were unsure to let you go because they're after you... but... we also know you can take care of yourself Rey, so you're coming with us" Finn said.

When all the teams were ready they landed and gave each team a radio to communicate.

"Good luck" Rey gave them a thumbs up.

"Be careful" Ben said taking her hand.

"I will, we'll see you here in four hours" she reminded him.

Sure... Ben mumbled and started walking away with his team.

"Do you want to bet on who gets there first?" Rey asked Fin signaling to the island they were headed to, he rolled his eyes and guided them to the racer.

"So... can you feel anything?" Poe asked Ben as they arrived on their island.

"Like what?"

"I don't know... some energy... something...?"

"Not really" he admited. But this had to be the place... if they had read the map right this time and the tip was real then this had to be the place.

"And if we find them?" Ben asked suddenly.

"You know, we call the others, we round them up... interrogate them and make sure that they are the last ones then kill them" Poe said like it was nothing and a strange void set on Ben's stomach.

"Island number two. Nothing" Rey said.

"Rey... you have to be more positive than that" Rose said.

"I'm sorry it's just that not being able to sleep and having a target on your head is sooo fun and relaxing" she said crossing her arms.

"Rey why don't you go check the cave and I go to that other one near the palms?" Finn tried separating them.

"Okay" Rey took out her saber to be able to see better and headed there.

"I'm checking the cave" Ben announced and took out his saber.

"Stupid planet filled with water and rocks" Rey mumbled as she walked deeper inside the cave. So far she couldn't hear or see anything, but a few insects on the walls of the cave and a faint rotten smell.

Without a though she flinged her saber and sliced some kind of animal that came her way. 

"Oh no, I'm sorry" she kneeled to pick it up and help it but her ears catched something else.

"Who is there?" She called out standing in a defensive position with her saber in hand and the other extended ready to stop anything coming her way.

No one answered but she could feel someone watching her.

Ben heard a faint rumor of running water and decided to follow that path instead of the other tunnel.

He didn't trust this place as it reminded him of the darkness in exegol.

Slowly he got closer and closer to the sound, and he could swear that the water was whispering to him.

"Focus, focus, come closer" they mashed together and called for him.

Without wanting to he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the next thing he knew he was being pulled to the water by some invisible force.

He tried resisting and holding to a rock, but it was useless.

He held his breath and tried to swim to the surace once he hit the water, but when he opened his eyes he saw Rey. She was at the bottom, her eyes closed and a few crystals on the walls lit the water.

He swam to her and when he extended his hand Rey opened her eyes.

She got close to him and pulled him by his shirt even deeper into the water.

This can't be her, he thought and fought to get out of her grasp.

This other Rey, or this vision, whatever it was pulled him to another tunnel underwater and finally let him go. He got to the surface gasping for air and got out of the water as quickly as he could.

He walked backwards until his back hit a wall, it was cold and smooth.

"Come out" Rey dared whoever was there.

Instead of answering she saw something shinning and it started moving so she ran towards it.

"Stop" she threw a rock at it but it dodged it. She contemplated collapsing a part of the cave and traping that thing, bt she wasn't sure if she'll trap herself too.

She closed her eyes for a mnute focusing only on the sound that thing did and somehow knew that it was rolling, she started running towards it with full speed and jumped in the exact moment to pass it and stand in front of it, pulling her lightsaber out and managing to stop it.

"What the..." A weird kind of octopus was frozen in front of her and it was carrying what she recognized as her blaster.

"Where are you going?" she asked and that thing replied, the problem was she couldn't understand it. Without letting her power weaken on him she dragged it outside to see if maybe Finn or Rose could understand something.

"Ben..." he heard his mother's voice.

"Mom" without being able to stop himself his hand reached for the wall, where he could see ethe shadow of who he thought was his mom.

"Well done, son" His fathers voice said.

Confused he turned around looking for anyone who might be messing with his mind.

"Ben..." this time Rey called for him.

He swallowed his fear and got close to the wall again, he ran his hand through it trying to get a better look of what was behind it.

Another hand seemed to mirror his moves ont he other side and he held his breath until the faint glow of a red lightsaber shone from the other side and he took a step back.

"You've betrayed me" his grandfathers voice said.

"This isn't real" he mumbled over and over.

"It isn't" he took out his own saber and tried making a cut on the wall to silence all the voices.

"Ben..." Rey's voice was so real.

He opened his eyes to find that there was barely any damage to the wall.

And then he saw himself, as a young jedi, and as Kylo Ren, then as himself, Ben Solo.

"Whatever you want to show me.... just do it" he said. This had to be some weird void on the space... some kind of oracle.

Something on his mind told him to step closer and press his palms to the wall.

With a deep breath he opened his mind. He felt chills going down his spine as a flash of images flooded him, they slowed down a little to show him and Rey back to back and his mind heart changing from the light to the dark side, he took another deep breath.

This time he stood next to Rey, he wasn't sure where but their hands were together and he could feel... balance.

Rey's dark version stood next to him only to be replaced by her standing next to Kylo Ren and they all came together to change every few seconds as they held hands.

"Equals..." he murmured.

And then it all stopped, he was dragged into the water again and this time he was able to get out fast and out of the cave.

"Do you think he was just stealing it or he had other motives?" Rey said lifting the thing from it's tentacles and showing it to them.

"I think I can understand him" Rose said and went on with making noices that made Finn and Rey exchange glances.

"I don't understand everything, but he says he was taking your blaster to someone... as a proof?"

The creature made a weird, sharp sound that made them cover their ears and dissapeared into the water.

"No shit, it must've alerted someone or something" Finn said running to get the radio and call everyone.

Rey took her blaster from the sand and prepared in case someone came.

"The weirdest thing we saw coming here was a group of creatures swimming to that island" Kaydel said once they were all reunited.

"That one?" A boy asked and signaled the wrong way.

"No! that one, to the left! they were all swimming there"

"That was the next place we had to look at" Ben said crossing his arms.

"We should all go there, together" Poe said and they hurried.

"Why are you all wet?" Rey asked Ben as they ran to the racers.

"Is an island" was all his explanation.

Poe made a signal for them to wait and instructed them to instead go to the island next to where they were headed.

"If there's someone there we can't just show ourselves" Finn explained.

"Sure" Rey mumbled. This time she had no doubt that they'd found what they were looking for and she wasn't excited to comfront whatever was expecting her.

"You and Ben, please get as high as you can and tell us if you see a camp or anything" Finn said.

"It'll just be dumb for them to be camping outside like nothing-" Ben shut up the second he saw some creature rolling in the sand and a trooper coming to get it.

"They're here" Rey said into the radio.

"How many?" Poe asked.

"I can't tell, we've only seen one, with the thing from the island. He's going inside the cave now"

Rey had started to climb down when Ben stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

" We'll have to go to them, we can't wait forever for them to come out. " She declared.

"But they could be armed" 

"When has that stopped us before?" she said and kept climbing down.

He rolled his eyes but followed her anyways.

"I can't wait anymore for them to come for me or risk that we lose them. We need to go there... now" Rey said to everyone.

"Ben?" Poe wanted to know his opinion and for a moment he couldn't believe it, he even noticed that the rest of them were also waiting for him.

"She's right that we shouldn't lose them, but I don't think that the best plan it's to just to after them like this" he admited.

"But Ben-"

"Strategy" was all he said. No one but them understood what the hell were they talkign about.

"Care to explain?" Kaydel said.

They explained that as they were expecting for Ben, or Kylo Ren to show up, he'll go there first and let Rey now how many of them were and the she'll tell the rest of the crew. Then slowly, in groups they'll get close to the island waiting for Ben's signal to come in and either kill or trap all the people inside.

"I'll cover your back" Finn offered but Ben dismissed him.

They went to the racers and got them as close as they could to the island without getting their attention. Ben went by his own in another one and entered from the front of the island, Rey's heart raced when she watched him dissapear inside the cave.

"Master Ren!" A trooper called out when he saw him walking close and dropped to his knees.

"He's here!" another trooper shouted.

"Finally!" another said. 

Ben stopped walking and stood in the middle of their improvised camp. Inside the cave was cold which allowed them to wear their armor and forced them to have torches through the place.

He counted twenty troopers, men and women as fast he could while nodding at them.

"Who is in charge?" he asked in a deep voice.

"I am, Captain Phasma left orders for me to look over the first order and reunite with you again master, if anything went wrong" A woman took her helmet off and kneeled in front of him.

"How long have you been here?"

"We've went from planet to planet waiting for you to get the map that'll lead you to us master" she said.

Ben counted four more people that came out of the tents and figured that they were all.

"twenty four visible, maybe a couple more inside tents, not armed" he said to Rey in a flash as their minds connected.

"I also heard that you offered a reward for the head of the jedi girl" he said walking around them. Not only to take a better look at them but to make sure that the arms were far from them.

"There are many people wanting that reward but only one got close to getting it" she said.

"I would slice her neck if I could get off this island" a trooper jocked and a couple of them laughed. The others waited for Bens reaction and didn't know how to act.

"And where are you exactly getting all that's been promised from? The first order no longer exists" Ben said walking again to the front.

"You don't need to worry about that master, show him" the troopers got something from the back of the cave and left it at Ben's feet.

"Rules for the New Galactic Empire, weapons, prison plans..." there were more stupid things on those papers that Ben had no intention of reading.

"We're coming in" Rey's voice said.

"It's best if you shoot" he answered.

"At your command" Rey said.

"When you're close, in five"

"Do you really think, I, the Supreme Leader needs this... things, this nonsense to get my empire back?" He said pushing some of the papers away from him with his foot.

"No... not at all, this are merely ideas... Phasma and-"

"Who's the one in charge? Phasma or me?!" He roared pulling the girl forward as the other troopers walked closer in fear and excitement.

"Y-you mast- Ren" the girl said choking.

"All of you, come forward!" he ordered, that way Rey and the others would be able to see them better.

"Coming" Rey's voice whispered.

"Shoot" Ben told her.

"Show him the army" the girl on the floor said making Ben confused.

One of the troopers yelled an order and a group of kids came out of the tends.

"Fire!" he heard Finn said.

"Wait!" Ben shouted and he wasn't sure how things would go down.


	12. Tracker

Ben turned around in time to stop the shot to get to one of the troopers.

"Get the kids against to that wall! now!" he instructed the nearest trooper.

"What are you doing?!" Finn shouted to him.

"Stop shooting!" he shouted, but in the meantime the troopers had ran for their weapons and started shooting at the group.

The kids stared with big eyes but didn't move or made a sound.

"He's with them Rey!" Finn shouted.

"Ben! what are yo doing?!" she shouted getting close to him and firing to a trooper despite of his words.

Because the kids were silent and in the back of the cave the group hadn't seen them and all the guns firing had made it hard for them to hear Ben when he told them to stop because of the kids.

"Rey! forget about him and help us!" Finn shouted again. Rey shook her head and ran towards Ben anyways.

"What are you doing?!" she shouted as she tried to protect them group from the shots.

"They have kids Rey, I didn't see them in time!"

"Where?!" 

"In the back!" Rey slammed a pair of troopers on the wall and tossed her blaster to Poe.

She saw the kids and tried to get all the troopers as far from them as she could.

"There are kids! Don't shoot to the back, be careful!" she yelled hoping that the group would hear her.

Ben tried to disarm and knock out as many troopers as he could, instead of killing them, because they could still be of some use.

"Kaydel! the rope!" Rey knocked the last trooper out and Kaydel hurried to tie him. Ben had already gone to get the kids.

"Hands up" he instructed them. "Now follow each other and walk to the opening" 

"Twenty" Rey counted.

"What the hell were they doing with so many kids?" A guy from the group mumbled.

"Where did they get them from?" Rose asked too.

"What the hell is you problem?! what were you thinking?!" Finn said walking to Ben and pushing him.

"Finn!" Rey called out.

"No! listen to me asshole, are you with them or with us? You could've gotten us killed" Finn was all over Ben.

"You listen to me! You were about to fire on those kids! and it would've been my fault. I had to make sure they weren't in the middle." Ben also pushed Finn.

"Since when do you care about kids?! Huh? haven't you slaugh-"

"Shut up!" Rey said dragging Finn away and letting Poe handle him.

"Is everyone okay?" she then called out.

"Jackson got shot on the leg but the rest are fine!" Kaydel said, she and Rose were already helping Jackson.

"Ben..." Rey walked slowly towards him, he kneeled in front of the group of kids and they gathered around him.

"Do any of you know your name?" he asked.

"I'm GT-6473" a boy answered and Ben sighed.

"Your real name kids, nothign wrong will happen if you tell us" he assured them.

"I'm KD-3220" a girl shily said from the back of the group.

"It's okay" Rey leaned down a little to talk to them and rubbed Ben's back.

"Hey do you have any personal things? If you do we'll get them and we'll take you somewhere safe" she told the kids. Most of them ran to the tent and came out with a small sack int heir hands.

"Are you okay?" Rey asked to a girl that stayed behind.

"My name is Leda" she said playing with the sand at her feet.

"It's great that you remember" Rey took her hand.

"Where am I going now?" the girl asked looking Rey in the eye.

"Well, we'll get you somewhere safe, don't you want to get your things?" the girl shrugged.

"We can help you get back to your family" Rey said hoping that that would cheer the girl up but got surprised by the answer.

"My parents are dead, I chose to join this... they went to my planet like four years ago, and now. What am I supposed to do?" Rey wasn't sure how old this girl was but she couldn't be older than ten... and to see herself in this kind of mirror, made it hard to breath.

"You don't have to worry about anything now... okay Leda? We're going to help you in all that we can" she offered her hand to the girl and she shook her head. Rey sighed and started walking feeling defeated but then she noticed that the girl was walking behind her, two careful steps behind.

"We'll have to make at least two trips to get everyone to the ship" she said to Poe.

"Yeah, I know. This could take some time. We're taking Jackson and the kids first"

"Okay"

"kaydel, get the kids!"

The group quickly got smaller as the racers took people to the bigger ship where Poe would wait for the rest of them.

Lena refused to go until Rey went, so she was still walking behind her like a shadow as she and Ben went through the things of the troopers.

"They had a radio or something like that under that rock" the girl said to Rey and signaled to a rock on the side.

"Thanks"

"I'm collecting all the papers" Ben said.

Rey kneeled and got a box out, it had some wires and what looked like an old radio. Next to it was an old First order symbol and a jacket, and some cape.

"That belonged to Phasma" Ben said kneeling next to her.

"Do you think they were really the only ones left?" Rey whispered.

Ben avoided her eyes because they were thinking the same thing.

"We have the survivors and all this documents, it's gonna be okay" he said standing up, which was another way of sayng that he also didn't think that they were done.

"Do you know how any of them communicated about the... reward?" Rey asked the girl.

"The radio, tha's how they got the updates"

"Can I trust you?" Rey asked her.

"I think. I don't really care about anything, and they can't give me orders now" the girl shrugged. Rey wanted to believe in her sos he nodded and walked to joing the group.

"Rey, you and the girl go with Kaydel, also get this bag with you and me and Alex will take a last look at everything" Ben said.

"Okay. Don't take long"

"We won't"

Leda rode between Rey and Kaydel as they crossed the ocean to get to the ship and Rey could feel the tiny bones of the girl, she was skinny... a little scary skinny.

Once they were back at the base they'll have to feed the kids and asked them how much did they remember about their families and their time on the island.

Ten minutes after they arrived, the last racer got to the island and Ben and Alex joined them inside the ship.

"Everyone ready?" Poe asked.

"Yes, ready to go" Finn answered and closed the door. When Ben walked past him they both looked another way.

Rey rolled her eyes. Ben would never apologyze for protecting those kids and Finn would never apologyze for the things he had said.

They were a day or two away from the base, and they didn't want to waste any more time so they set course and go.

When Rey noticed that one of the boys couldn't stop clutching his stomach she went to him, afraid that he was feeling sick or something.

"Hey, is everything okay?" They'd tried to convince the kids to go to the rooms and lay down, but they stayed together and sat on a corner.

"I'm hungry" he said very low.

"what?"

"I'm hungry" he repeated in a broken voice and his eyes watered a little.

"It's okay. Don't worry, it's okay. We're giving you all something to eat soon okay? Do want some water meanwhile?" she offered but they all said no.

"They already look brainwashed" Ben said running his hand through his hair and leaning on the ship.

"Ben...!" she got him somwhere further so the kids wouldn't listen to him.

"I'm sorry but they do, and I just feel so... bad for them"

"I think we can help hem, they're still very young, a girl even remembers her real name"

"You mean your shadow?" he jocked noddng towards a girl that couldn't stop looking at Rey.

She had bright green eyes and brown hair, and like all the other kids she looked tired and lost, but a little more calm.

"Yeah..."

"Let's see if there's something for them to eat" he sighed walking towards the small improvised kitchen.

"Jannah, are you in charge of the food?"

"Since Kaydel is helping the doctors... yes"

"Not to put any preassure on you but... those kids are really starving"

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I'm working as fast as I can. You can give this to them now though, as a headstart" she said signaling to a tray filled with small cups with something green-ish.

"Milk?" Ben asked.

"It'll fill them up a little" Jannah shrugged not wanting to explain further.

"Well, okay" Rey and Ben handed the cups to the kids and waited another fifteen minutes to check on Jannah again.

The crew had to eat oatmeal and a piece of boiled potato as almost the rest of the food was given to the kids, but it was okay since they had managed to fall asleep.

"God, if I touch this thing again at the base... I'm running off to another planet" Rose said half jocking half not as she played with her oatmeal.

"I've certainly done worst so... I'm fine" Rey admited.

They took turns to let Finn and Poe eat something or rest before going back to pilot the ship and decided what they should do with the kids.

"It's not okay for us to just let them sleep there!" Rose complained.

"We don't have enough rooms anyway" Poe said.

"Well, we can divide into the ones we have, let the troopers where they are and we... we'll rest here" Jannah said.

"You're not sleeping anyways Poe" Rey said.

"For you information we do sleep, but our chairs are very comfortable, thank you" Finn said.

"Guys, I'm okay with giving the rooms to the kids, but let's do it now" Kaydel interrupted them.

"We should carry them and hope they don't get scared to wake up there or something" Rose said.

"Then, let's go" Rey agreed and everyone started lifting up the kids and slowly taking them to the rooms. Two or three of them could fit on one bed, so they could use the space and be comfortable.

"Where are we going?" Leda asked as Rey carried her.

"We're taking you to bed, so you can rest better" Rey said opening the door of her room.

"Is it safe?" the girl asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yes. It's safe" Rey snickered a little.

"Thank you" Leda said hugging her legs to her chest once she was on the bed.

"I need space for one more" Kaydel said.

"In my room" Rey answered.

After all the moving, eating and cleaning was done the adults found a place to rest on the floor.

"They better get a good sleep" Ben said sitting next to Rey on the floor.

"I think they will" she said leaning her head into his arm.

She closed her eyes for a moment, relaxing and felt that something was bothering him.

"What is it?" she asked taking his hand.

"What's what?" he whispered.

"Are you okay?" Ben considered telling her about the cave, and the water, but the truth was that he tought that wouldn't change or mean anyhing so... he let it go. There was also the stuff Finn said...

"You're uneasy" she said.

"Finn was right..."

"No Ben, he wasn't. You were trying to protect them, you wouldn't switch sides." He lifted her head from his arm and looked her in the eyes.

"Rey... I've done many thing in the past, and you know them. When I killed the other students at my uncles temple... they were kids too Rey" he whispered the last part and looked away.

"It's not okay, on any level... but you're not that person anymore Ben. You'll probably carry that guilt with you forever..." she took his face in her hands and turned him towards her.

"We've all made mistakes here, some worst than others. But you won't find a single person that's free from guilt, because it's simply not possible Ben" he started trying to look away but Rey gently kept him there.

"We need to learn from our mistakes, grieve, suffer for them and recognize our flaws but the ones who regret them and accept them and take a lesson from them, those are the strongest people Ben. And you have learned from them..."

"It's still not okay"

"You wouldn't do it again would you?" she asked taking his hand.

"No... I regret most of my past decisions"

"And now you know that you don't want to repea them ever again, that's the important thing, Ben" she kissed his cheek and leaned on the wall closing her eyes.

"Lay down... it won't hurt your neck as much" he whispered to Rey helping her lay her head on his lap.

When she was asleep he gently brushed strands of her hair with his hand.

No matter what Rey said, he couldn't justify his actions just because he had learned something. He'll keep trying to make himself better by not only not doing those things again, but preventing them to happen.

"I guess that's love huh?" Ben heard Kaydel's voice and huffed.

"How are you and that boy Axel?" Ben fired back.

"He gave me his oatmeal today" she jocked. 

"Poor guy, no wonder he's losing weight, he's always giving you his food" 

"Hey! that's not true" she complained and Ben brought a finger to his lips to warn her not to wake Rey up.

"I'm kidding. Just tell him already"

"I'm nervous"

"It's gonna be okay. Earlier I saw him watching you like he wasn't sure if he should tak to you or not, help the poor guy out" Ben encouraged her.

"You think?"

"Yes. You got it" 

"Okay..." kaydel sighed and internally wished to someday be as comfortable and close to someone as Ben and Rey were.

Ben had also fallen asleep when someone's hands on his arm woke him up.

"What?-" for a moment he thought he was dreaming when he saw the little girl but then he remembered that they got the kids from the island.

"Is everything okay?" he asked looking down to see if Rey was still asleep.

"I... got this thing from the arm of the leader... and it's beeping" the girl said handing Ben a bracelet.

"Thanks" The girl sat by his side and hugged her knees to her chest as he examined the bracelet.

"Shi-" as gently as he could he let Rey on the floor and told the girl to wait for him there. He ran to where Poe and Fin were piloting the ship.

"Guys... we have a goddamn tracker on board" he said and they oth turned int heir seats to look at him holding the bracelet in his hand.


	13. A new home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear it's getting better, just give me this chapter.

"Where did you get that?" Finn questioned.

"Does it matter? Really, we have to do something." Ben replied exasperated.

Finn and Poe exchanged looks, like silently deciding what to do.

"Do you think if we just crush that thing the signal will stop?" Poe said.

"Maybe... but it's still dangerous, we're too close to the base and by now they must have figured out where we're going." Ben grinded his teeth while thinking of ways to deceive whoever was following them.

"We can't change course, we're almost running out of gas" Poe said.

"Let's crush that thing and then get to the base, whatever happens we can solve it there" Finn said.

"No... change course Poe, if not you'll risk all the people at the base and the safety of the people on this ship" Ben said.

"The problem is the gasoline, Ben, we'll find a solution when we land" Poe tried reasoning and suddenly his eyes widened.

"They got us" he whispered.

"What do you mean?!" Finn hissed. The tracker on Ben's hand had beeped realy fast, to the point that it was more like a single extended beep and then... it stopped.

Without another word Ben crushed it in his hand, hating himself for not doing it before.

"Oh shit" Poe mumbled.

The radar showed a dot coming near, it flashed on and off, like it existed but at the same time it didn't.

"We gotta move Poe... let's-" Finn was buckling up and pressing some buttons when some of the lights went out and the ship started moving.

Ben hurried to wake Rey up and the rest of the adults.

"Rey... Rey, we got a problem" he gently shook her as he searched for his saber next to her things on the floor.

"What? Is-" she got up immediately when the ship abruptly moved.

"Leda, go back to the room" she instructed.

"There was a tracker, the girl brought it by accident and now... it's pretty obvious they have us" Ben quickly explained as they walked around waking everyone up.

"It's like that time with the Millenium Falcon" Rey mumbled.

It maybe wasn't the smartest move but Ben couldn't just stand there, he had to see who they were going up against.

An atmospheric assault lander had latched onto them and Ben knew that there were minutes before they got inside the ship.

"How long?" Rey asked.

"A few minutes, I don't think that it's full and I don't think they'll bring all their soldiers to kill us or whatever, so maybe we can take them here on the ship and then get away from them.

"Arer the weapons working?" Rey then shouted for Finn or Poe to hear her.

"They're malfunctioning and we still have to figure out what to do" Finn shouted back.

"They're coming. Half of us stays back and the other half hides near the entrance to respond when they come" Ben ordered.

"I'm not staying back" Rey said.

"I know" he said and turned his saber on.

Everyone was in place when they heard boots on the ceiling.

"How many people did you say a ship like that can handle?" Kaydel whispered to Ben.

"Too many" Ben whispered back.

Four soldiers got in which were quickly taken out by Rey and Ben.

"We need to get there too" Poe said trying to see if more were trying to get in.

But Rey was already a step ahead and she had climbed out of the ship, mixing with the shadows to infiltrate the other ship.

Ben was taking care of the other troopers, their prisoners, so they wouldn't amke a sound.

The radio of one of the dead troopers made a sound.

"GR-4439, is the girl there? Why are you not reporting anything?" Kaydel took the radio and looked at everyone, questioning what they should do.

"Let them talk" Ben said.

"Come back quick, there's someone here" The voice from the radio said.

Someone?

Then they noticed Rey's absence.

"I'm going" Ben proclaimed already walking out.

Rey was looking around, this was certainly a big ship but it was almost empty. There were faint sounds of people talking and walking around, but nothing serious.

"Rey!" Ben hushed taking her by the arm and covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

"We can take them out, hey must be twenty or something like that, this place is almost empty Ben."

"You tell me I have death wish, but they're after your head and willingly climb into their ship!" he reprimanded her.

"It's okay. Have any of them climbed into the ship?"

"I heard on their radio that they knew you were here"

"Of course they know, they must've told them"

"Here, like in THIS ship in THIS moment. Come on, lets go or at least-"

"Hands up" a circle of troopers were pointing at them, Ben turned around with his hands up and Rey did the same.

"Sorry?" Rey mumbled to him.

"Move!" They instructed them.

They followed them all the way to the center of the room, where more troopers were all either in plain sight or leaning against the walls, all exept but one in the center. Their leader.

"Master Ren, we're honored to have you here" He said. Ben was getting tired of this people repeating themselves.

"Leave our master alone and bing me the girl!"

"You'll leave her alone." Ben said standing in front of Rey.

"Master... but, we... you need to get rid of her." Without noticing Rey's fingers had started to tingle and flash with small lightnings, she wanted to end them all.

Ben noticed that only the five troopers guarding them had their weapons in hand and looked at Rey, she nodded, understanding.

They pushed them against the wall and gathered all their force to pin the rest to the wall.

"Kylo Ren is death! the First Order is death! and the girl is not to be touched!" Ben called out.

"You can either choose to live as regular people or go to prison!" Rey shouted then.

"Someone shoot that girl! she's ruining-" Ben brought the troopers close and chocked him to death.

"You have no leader, and you can't defeat us. Choose.!" Ben repeated.

Almost all of them lifted their hands and sat on the floor.

"We're taking you and then we'll explain to you how you can join the society"

After tying them up and deciding that Ben and Rey would fly this ship to the base they were gone.

Once bac at the base everyone came to welcome them, the kids were checked by the doctors and the troopers were moved somewhere else.

"Go ahead, I have to do something" Ben said to Rey before dissapearing.

Rey was busy helping everyone, answering questions and looking over the children to noticed how long Ben had been away.

"Rey, everyone's settled in, you have to eat something" Poe said chasing her.

"It's fine, it's fine." Poe knew that she was refusing to eat becasue she thought that there wasn't enough for everyone.

"They went for provisions this morning, I assure you that there's more than enough for everyone" he repeated pushing the tray of food towards her.

"Okay" she sighed.

They got here almost at night and after eating everyone went out to do whatever, most of them, sleep.

They placed the kids in rooms and the troopers that could fit, in others, setting a camp outside for the ones who couldn't.

Rey suddenly remembered that Ben never went for dinner so she got him a steak and some vegetables to his room.

"Hey" she mumbled opening his door room a little.

"Hi" he said lifting his eyes from his desk for a second.

She got in and placed the plate in the far corner of the desk.

"You missed dinner..."

"I realized something" he said still analyzing a... map?

"You drew this? How can you remember what the whole galaxy is like?" she said rubbinghis back and standing next to him.

He shrugged.

"I should've done this since the moment I got here..." Rey waited for him to keep talking.

"This, are the bases where troopers are trained in."

"Well you told us where all the bases were before" Rey said.

"I told you where the First Order was, and we go to where the kings and queens call to us because there are camps... but this. I forgot about them. They're in training so we don't really care about them until they're ready to be located or used, and that was my mistake."

"What do you mean?"

"What do all the troopers we've encountered have in common? Even the kids" Rey meditated about it.

"They're... young?"

"They are all from this camps Rey... Phasma, she left orders for the young ones, and that's why they've been so bad at it. Why they have no plan, at least not a certain one."

"Are you sure?"

"90% sure. I don't think any of them ever completed their training, but that's also what makes them dangerous."

"Dangerous? Shouldn't this be an advantage?"

"Think about this, they are trained to follow orders, not come up with them. Now imagine that they are kids, with few to no experience and they're left with this huge responsability of finding their Supreme Leader and get him back... they have no idea what they're doing"

"Then maybe we could talk to them, they don't even have to be judge. If they didn't end their training or whatever, they haven't really done anything wrong don't you agree?" Rey said suddenly hopeful.

"It really depends if they have set their minds in going against you or if they're willing to listen" He crossed his arms and sighed.

"Eat something, your head must hurt. And what you've discovered is really helpful" she pushed him down to sit and placed the plate in his hands.

"Everyone got to eat this?" he asked raising his brow. It was not that common for them to get such... quality foods, and to give such big portions to everyone... even less.

"Yes, apparently they went for provisions today"

"Hmm" he nodded taking a bite.

As he ate Rey marveled at his work. The lines of his drawing were sharp, sure, and she noticed the notes that he had scribled here and there on the paper. Certainly Ben had been trained not only to fight, but to understand, compile and track.

"What was that?" They both asked when the floor shook under their feet.

Ben left his plate over the table and took Rey's hand, they got out of the room to see if anyone else had noticed.

"Oh no" a boy murmured also getting out of his room.

Slowly more people came put and walked outside, the floor shook once more.

"What the-" in the distance they saw a quick flash and the silouette of something falling to the ground, only to impact on the earth and create a small explosion, making the floor to move.

"I told you... they're dangerous because they're stupid" Ben whispered to Rey.

"You think it's them?"

"Probably one of this troopers had a tracker too or send out a signal and they found us" Ben said.

"Poe! we have to get to them, are the TIE fighters working?!" he shouted.

"Yeah!"

It was hard to tell how many ships were dropping the bombs, but Rey was almost sure they were four. The sky was almost black now exept for the ocassional bombs.

"Finn, stay here and tell everyone to gather their things and reunite in the ships!" Rey urged him.

Poe, Ben and her would try to take down the ships and lead them far from the base.

As they took them down they noticed that there were more than they thought.

"Poe! there are two above you!" Rey heard Ben's voice on the radio.

She made a quick turn making the ship following her to crash with some rocks and explode.

"Guys..." she lifted her eyes, there were still five or six ships bombing the place and some had already fallen on the base.

"Do you see what I'm seeing?" Poe told them.

"Right" they had problems looking at wha was bellow them so they threw the bombs wherever.

"I'll get the ones on the right" Rey said.

She got the attention of one of the ships and shot it, just so it would follow her, it was dangeroous but they could do it if they had perfect timing.

She flew under another ship, counting and celebrated when they dropped a bomb just when the other ship was passing by.

Ben and Poe were doing the same thing and soon they were done.

Poe got done to run tot he base and help everyone out, there was a small fire.

"Ben, I'm helping Poe"

"Okay" before she landed she caught another flash falling to the ground. No.

"I'll get it" Ben said. She saw his TIE fly by and fast towards this ship.

"Ben... ben wait a second! Its not one and it's not like the others!" but Ben didn't answer and was still going towards them.

She followed them and saw Ben fire at the ships, managing to shot one to the ground, but they weren't stopping. She had to remember that Ben was an extraordinary pilot and trust him.

She stayed there, flying and firing but unsure on what else she should do, when Ben exploded another ship and suddenly his TIE exploded followed by the last ship her heart thightened.

"No!" she rushed.

He couldn't be dead... she would've felt something wouldn't she?

She landed and ran towards the burning remains of the ship, shouting Ben's name.

"Ben!" she was getting desperate when she heard her name.

"Rey!" he was walking, trying to avoid the fire. She ran to him and they met halfway.

She hugged him with as much force as she could and hid her face on his neck.

"What the hell happened?!" She half yelled still holding him close.

"I... I had to get to their ship" Rey didn't understand so she looked at him puzzled, he didn't know how to explained so they stayed there looking at each other until they broke out laughing.

Rey felt a tear roll down her face, confused.

"What is it?" He asked wiping it .

"You just scared me" she pushed him away playfully warning him to never do that again.

They walked hand in hand back to the base.

"We're loading everything on the ships" someone told them walking by.

"Are we leaving?" Rey asked even though she knew the answer.

"This is no longer a safe place" Finn lamented.

"How's everyone?"

"Everyone who was inside is fine, but the troopers campinh outside... they didn't make it. And we have two ships less too"

"Two?"

"The one our boy Ben exploded and another that was damaged by the explosion" Finn explained.

"Well... I think we still fit well in the ones we still have" Rey said looking around her.

"Just get your things, we have to leave soon" Finn gave them a sad smile and walked away to help.

"Explotions. Miss Rey, be careful!" D-0 said again and again to Rey when she walked into her room.

"It's okay, but we need to leave"

"Leave to where?" The droid questioned, following her around the room as she picked up her things.

"I honestly don't know, but is no longer safe here" she admited.

All her things could fit inside a black sack, similar to the ones she used to carry things around in jakku.

The droid followed her out.

Ben stuffed his saber, some clothes and the maps into a bag and looked around the room.

It was weird to think that he was never coming back to that place and specially that bed...

Whatever. He could adapt.

Outside everyone was getting inside the ships.

"You two fit into the Millenium Falcon with us" Poe said calling for Ben and Rey.

Chewie was annoyed by this desition, not that he minded Rey but he wasn't excited at all to be confined to that space with Ben.

"Okay..."

The base was now something in their past, something minuscular on a planet that now looked tiny too as they flew away through the galaxy.

"Poe... now what are we going to do?" Rey nervously aaked rubbing her hands.

"I don't have an exact place in mind... but we'll find another base" his eyes were also trained on the planet which had given them cover for the past year.

A new beggining awaited for them... and they felt like they've had enough of them already.


	14. Don't leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get all the feels

"Hakuji" Poe said on the radio so everyone heard him.

"Do you really think that we can just land there and make our new base?" Rey asked.

"Why not? Naboo is the closest planet and the queen said yes. We've never had trouble with the people from Hakuji" He replied.

Ben and Rey shared a glance. She felt like it was a little too obvious and predictable.

"Was this the first place you thought about?" Ben asked.

"Actually Finn mentioned after I proposed half of the planets on the outher rim" Ben sighed.

"I guess that it's a good place then..." he said. Rey turned off the radio so the other ships wouldn't hear her conversation with Ben.

"What does that even have to do with the desition?" She questioned crossing her arms.

"Well, one should never go for their first option. If it occured to you first chances are that it also occured to someone else" he shrugged. Rey wanted to hit him sometimes when he got all sure and mighty.

His smug smile only grew when he felt her discontent.

"If you say so..." she murmured and turned on the radio again. Keeping her eyes on the coordinates to Hakuji.

"Have you ever been to Hakuji?" She asked after a moment.

"Just once, to get information" he didn't explain further but she knew that it was during the time he searched for Luke.

"Is it pretty?"

"It is cold" he said instead.

"Finn! You said that it was a regular planet!" They suddenly heard Poe's voice.

Ben forgot that the radio was on and all the ships had heard them.

"I didn't say that, I said we were on good terms with the people there!" Finn complied.

"We're gonna need to get everyone different clothes then, a trip to Laren it's a day away!" Poe kept going.

"It's cold but no one is freezing to death Poe, also, during spring it may be a little warmer" Ben said trying yo stop their fight.

"We'll see" he said.

Rey could imagine everyone else on the other ships, hearing the discussion but not really saying anything.

Not only because it amuzed then when they fighted like this but because they never said anything against them.

Poe and Finn were the official Generals but for some reason they treated Rey and Ben as their leaders too.

"Maybe you're going to like it" Ben said to Rey with a side smile as they got closer to the planet, almost entering.

Hakuji was a... regular planet yes, if it wasn't for the tall trees here and there with white branches and roots and deep blue leaves.

Also there were little blue rocks? Grains? Sand? Rey wasn't sure what they were but they were scattered all around the ground, piling a little more where there were less trees.

There was some wind, it touched Rey with cold fingers, making her shiver but there was also a big sun and moon in the sky, making the weather not that cold. Just as Ben said.

The ships landed on the most open space they found, there weren't that many mountains here so probably they'll have to leave the ships here and set a camp closer to the woods.

"Is there a king or queen... or something here?" Rey whispered to Ben as they got close to the group of people descending from the ships.

"No. There are groups of natives and they have their rules, but they mostly keep to themselves" she nodded.

"Listen everyone! We are going to leave the ships here and get our things close to the woods to set the camp. It is not that cold but we do need to get more clothes and things for the time we stay here. Specially for the kids so, let's start moving and later some of you will come with me to get whatever we need" Poe instructed everyone using his hands as a megafone.

"Hey" Rey said pathing the girl who came running towards her when she saw her.

"I want to stay with you" Leda said still wrapped around Rey's waist.

"Okay. We'll set our tents close deal?" She leaned down a little and extended her hand to the girl.

"Thanks ,Rey" she took Rey's hand.

Then she ran off to where Kaydel gave the kids small boxes which they could help carry.

"Why do you think she's the only one who remembers her name?" Ben said standing next to her.

"I don't know... but we should help the other kids pick names for them too."

"Maybe they'll remember with time" he said and then continued walking taking things from here to there.

It took everyone at least half an hour to move everything to the right spot. Not too far into the woods but not outside.

"Maybe we should go to Laren tomorrow... and set everything up today" Jannah proposed as she, Finn and Rey built another tent.

This were the last ones thankfully.

"We could but we do need to get things, this tents won't protect anyone from the cold at night... or the rain in case it rains." He explained.

"Maybe we could... go to one of the villages, see if they have something?" Rey said.

Even in Jakku there were people who would sell almost anything in the middle of the sand.

"It's getting late Rey"

"Exactly and Laren isn't any close. Let me make a trip and see what I can find" she said.

"But you can't go alone. Take Jannah with you and... this" he took out a sack of coins and handed it to her.

"Okay, I'll try to be fast. Come on!" She urged Jannah with excitement.

Rey had always been curios and she had never been to Hakuji. If she had the chance to go around and know a little without the fear of getting caught or being followed then she'll take advantage of it.

"We shoul've brought something to help us carry the things we buy... if we find anything" Jannah said after they'll walked for twenty minutes.

They could see some small houses from afar, all small, white and with faint yellow light inside.

It was getting late.

"Meh, we'll find a way of carrying them". Rey shrugged.

"I'd never been here" Jannah said.

"Me neighter" Rey felt like Jannah was making small talk just to say something else, but she wasn't sure what it was.

"Have you talked to the kids?"

"No. Why?"

"Just... you were in their place before, I mean you ran way but you know what it is to be trained for what they were trained and maybe... you can help them?" Jannah crossed her arms and thought about it.

"Yeah... I'll do it"

They had reached the first houses.

"We can't just knock on every door and ask if they have a spear blanket to sell us can we?" Jannah asked biting her lip.

"I guess not... maybe if we walk more we'll find... something?"

After a while they reached what appear to be a little market for the villagers.

They got strange looks but the owner of the blankets and such wasn't mad at all when they bought almost all he had.

They carried it back to the camp as they could. On their heads, backs and arms. They were so good the girls would sweat at any moment when they finally reached camp.

"I can't carry this anymore" Jannah said dropping some of the blakets and giving the others to someone walking by.

"Hey!" Rey was exhausted.

"We came to the rescue" Kaydel said extending her arms, two other guys were there too and Rey handed the rest to them gratefully.

"Dinner's ready" Poe greeted her and guided her to the circle around the bonfire where other people were eating.

As she ate D-0 informed her that Ben had told Poe about his plan of going to the training camps and he's agreed.

Also that a very impacient girl called Leda had been looking for her.

"Thanks D-0, I'm sure I'll see her soon" he beeped and went away with BB-8.

"I'll be here okay? You must stay with your friends in this tent" they were going to sleep now and Leda had found Rey, reminding her of her promise to stay close.

As she said that some kids came running inside the tent and she could hear Poe yelling them to go to sleep.

"When I grow up I want to do that too" a kid commented.

"I know, I'm gonna use the force" the other one said closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, then he waved his fingers around making his friend laugh.

Ben... Rey realized they were talking about him.

"Hey guys, come here" Rey called for them calmly.

"Hi" they said, one of them smiled and Rey could see that one his teeth was missing.

They were so young.

"Hi, what's your name?"

They exchanged glances while one of them shrugged and the other scratched his head.

"Mr. Finn told us to not use the name they gave us..."

"But I don't know what to call myself"

Rey smiled at the Mr. Finn part.

"Well, I guess you know Leda and I'm Rey. What do you say if we get some names for you tomorrow?"

"It can be anything that we want?"

"Anything" Rey nodded.

"Okay" the boys agreed and began discussing ideas with Leda.

"Goodnight kids" Rey said walking out and closing the tent.

She found Ben not too far away lifting some of the blue grains from the ground and making them dance around him in circles, there were some kids watching amazed with their mouths open.

Rey stood there watching him too, not noticing the smile that spread through her lips.

"Ben, please, just send those kids to bed. No more tricks for today!" Poe said walking by.

She snickered.

Poe didn't hate kids but also didn't know what to do with them, their energy and alm their questioning was something he wasn't prepared for.

"Sorry kids, you've heard him. That's all for today." Ben let the sand fall to the ground.

Some boos could be heard and the kids dragged their feet to their tents.

Only one turned around and came back to hug Ben's legs.

He didn't expect it. He was shocked and stayed there with a surprised expression watching the kid, he didn't react but the child didn't care.

He smiled at him once more before letting him go and run to his tent. Rey's heart warmed up and she loved the expression on Ben's face.

"Hey" she cassually said.

"Did you see that?" He half whispered.

"Yeah" she smiled.

"This kids..." he murmured.

"They love you" his eyes didn't leave the ground and she smiled more, taking his hand and directing him to the tend they shared.

"This place is cold..." Rey commented sitting down and changing into her sleeping clothes.

"Well... I remembered it a little hotter" Ben said taking his shirt off.

Rey admired his naked chest for a moment before turned her head to the other and finish changing.

"I know a secret place" he said to her ear, kneeling behind her.

His warm breath and the feeling of his chest pressed to Rey's back sent chills down her spine for a moment.

"Oh yeah? And we're going now?" She turned back a little to see him.

"Yes" he took the blanket Rey bought earlier and wrapped it around her making her laugh.

"Ben!... stop it. You need to cover up too" she said laughing.

"I'm fine" he said letting her go.

She took the thin fabric of his shirt between her fingers and glanced at him.

"You're gonna get sick" she threw some lf the blanket to him, because she couldn't reach his shoulders and Ben pulled it bringing her close and kissing her.

Somehow they found this tent more conforting than any bedroom they shared before.

"Let's wait a moment until everyone's on their tent so they don't follow us" he said when they broke appart.

A while after they stopped hearing steps here and there they snook out.

"Where are you going?" Rey whispered following Ben.

He took one of the few speeders they had and helped Rey get on.

"We need this" was his answer before he took off.

They go that far but it contrary to the village and the camp.

"Ben..." when he stopped and they started walking towards the woods she started getting worried.

"Stay there and... watch this" he took out his saber and turned it on.

Slowly some small iluminated dots started getting far from the trees and towards the saber.

They were blue and shone with a vibrating strength, Rey marbled at it.

"What are they?" She asked extending her hand out as if to touch one.

"I'm not sure... but they live in the trees and when there's no light." He turned his saber off and the things lost their light.

"They go back?"

"Yeah" he turned it on agakn and the woods came back to life in a blue snow of flickering lights.

"It's beautiful" Rey said, Ben handed her the saber and she slowly moved it around so the insects followed it.

"I imagine you had your red saber when you first discovered this... did they shone red?"

"No. They've always been blue" she still admired the lights and he admired her.

"I like blue. But I like orange too" she commented.

"Like Jakku's sand?" He mocked.

"Something like that" she said pursing her lips.

"What about you? Ben Solo" something in the way Rey said his name always made Ben feel at home. He felt scared but not in a bad way, but in an exciting way because he knew that Rey knew him.

"I... this is gonna sound stupid, but I like white" he snickered.

"You look good dressed in white" Rey commented and then turned around hoping he wouldn't notice the faint blush she felt spread through her face.

Ben loved the way she looked. Her hair was down and rested on her left shoulder as she alternated her sight from the insects to the two moons above her.

One with red dots and the other with blue dots.

"This is a weird planet" she started talking getting close to him again.

"I like it" he shrugged.

Rey studied his face, but she knew he wasn't lying.

She leaned on his arm and they turned off the saber.

He kissed her forehead only for Rey to lift her face so they kissed.

Her hands went to his face and soon tangled in his hair, his strong fingers pressed in her waist and they kissed deeper.

She didn't noticed that they started walking until her back was against the tree and the blanket had fallen from her shoulders a long time ago. But she wasn't cold.

She smiled through the kiss and let out a cry when he wrapped her in his arms and spoon her around a few times.

When he put her down she hugged him hard, she could feel the beat of his heart under her cheek.

I love you... her tongue was begging to savor the words, she wanted to say it so so bad.

Ben's hands also tightened around her and he felt something... an impulse running thfough his body to express how much he cared about her.

At the same time they leaned back and whispered the same words.

"I love you" they looked at each other with smilds growing in their faces.

Ben pulled her in gently for a kiss and said again and again.

"I love you"

"I love you ,Ben" she took the blanket from the floor and hurried him to go back to the speeder so they could go back to the tent.

Rey didn't want the incident from their first night together to happen again, even less when they were kids sleeping in other tents so this time they did a good job silencing their moans.

It also helped to bury her face on his neck and bit her lips, whispering things to him instead.

Ben was gentle but a little more impatient than other times.

Rey didn't think anything weird abut it, but there was a reason why Ben had to show her today the beauty of this place, and let her know how much he loved her... he wished he wasn't doing this like this and she was probably going to hate him in the morning.

He had trouble falling asleep earlier, choosing to feel Rey's body next to his instead and listen to her calm breathing.

He rested his cheek on her shoulder and gently kissed it.

"Poe wants to talk to you" Finn said to Rey staying with the kids when she left.

Ben was already there and a bad feeling started rising inside her when she noticed how determined they looked.

"What is it?" She asked getting close and hated the way Poe looked at her.

"Rey mmm the Kings and Queens they're pressing for the elections to be made... and the trial" but she had heard that before, she knew it.

"What else? That's not why you're both looking at me like that" she pressed.

"I'm leaving" Ben said taking a step towards her and she took one back instinctively.

"Where? We're all going right" she said.

"He knows where the training camps are and he can avoid the trial if... negotiate... follow you" Rey wasn't listening to Poe anymore, her anger wouldn't let her.

"That's why you were in a rush yesterday... and you had to show me that... because you knew you were leaving" she acussed Ben.

"Did you know about it too?" She asked Poe. His lack of words were the answer.

"Rey... " Ben tried talking to her.

"You're leaving..." she felt betrayed because he knew it and he decided to tell her now. To avoid it like a fool and after the night they had...

"You need to visit them Rey and... talk to them, I can't be in peace until I know that no one else if after your head..."

"And do you know how bad it's gonna look if they're trying to judge you and you just go around the galaxy chansing kids?!"

"They... will do whatever you want Rey"

"I can defend myself you know? I've never needed someone to defend me so I could go with you or stay here and won't need your protection" Poe had been forgotten a long time ago.

"I know"

"I don't even want to allow them to judge you but this won't help either" Rey kept rambling.

"I know" Ben said taking another step.

"It's not fair" she whispered.

She crossed her arms and Ben felt her anger disipating into pain.

"I'm sorry" he hugged her and even if she didn't hug him back she didn't push him away either.

"I'll be back before they press you into making any more desitions" he whispered to her. Ben clenched his jaw because he was hurting too and hated the way his eyes burned a little.

"Please don't leave" Rey tried but she knew it was useless.

She allowed him to kiss her.

"This was unfair" she complained again.

"I'll reach to you... always. I won't leave you alone" He couldn't help but reasure her that because he knew how she'd been abandoned before.

He reprimanded himself for they way he chose to do things... but if he had told her yesterday what he was going to do they'll probably end up fighting and that wasn't how he wanted to leave things with Rey.

"I'll see you soon" he said walking to the tent to gather his things.

Rey's hand went to her stomach and made a fist on her shirt.

She was mad and sad... and hated the responsability she had been left with.

She prefered chasing troopers than talking politics... but, she'll have to do it.

She had seen herself on the throne, the sith throne with Ben but... it looked like they'll, she, would end up taking the throne like this.

She shot a mad glance at Poe for being a part of the lie and walked past him.


	15. Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been out for so long, the same drama as always but... I'm back and I have a new story planned, not that I'm leaving this unfinished. I hope you like this chapter, and I'm sorry for all that Ben and Rey have to suffer but... I always knew that people just wouldn't accept Ben as easy as Rey did.

Almost a month had gone by since Ben had left, Rey was almost sure that he was done with the camps and that she was safe, so he could come back but... this time it was him who wasn't safe.

Rey had went to Naboo and back a million times already, or that was what she felt like.

The senators, kings and queens decided that it was a good place to gather and almost everyday they'll have meetings with Rey, trying to convince her to rule the galaxy, giving her advice, telling her what they needed from her and every day she felt worst and worst, with a big burden on her shoulders.

"You've already saved the galaxy, you can sure rule it" Ben had said to her the other night, while she complained about not being fit for the job.

Ben... 

She still couldn't convince them to not put Ben to trial, and it scared her to death. What if all that was left was for her and Ben was to only see each other in secret, through their force bonds? only for minutes but not able to spend time together... or walk hand in hand... or talk for more than some minutes...

They wanted to negociate with her, and she had that to discuss too.

"Rey! look at this, John and I did it" Leda came running to where Rey was sitting near the fire. A young boy followed Leda and gave Rey a shy smile.

"Wow, this is amazing kids. Who taught you?" Rey admired the little drone standing between them, it's body was like a box and it had two wheels, it didn't do much but it was pretty.

"Kaydel helped us a little" John said.

"She taught you well, in no time you'll be able to build bigger droids or ships, or anything" she encouraged the kids.

"Thanks Rey" Leda said and hugged her. It always took Rey by surprise when the kid hugged her, but she did it almost every day. She smiled warmly and pathed her back.

"If I don't have to go tomorrow then I'll help you get some parts to improve the droid okay?" 

"Great!" the kids ran away with the drone following behind and Rey sighed.

"Oh no, go away" If Rey was mad with Poe before, she was even more now, that almost every time he got near her was to tell her about meetings she had to attend to.

"I can't keep apologyzing forever Rey" he said raising his hands and slowly sitting beside her.

"What now?" she hugged herself and turned just enough to see Poe.

"Ben said he'll come back soon, he has visited all the camps" Poe was playing with his hands.

"When did he tell you that? are you serious? Oh god... but... didn't he requested another ship to take some kids here just two days ago?" 

"He sent a message earlier, saying that the ship from the other day would come back before him, full of kids and that today he'll make an effort to come back." 

Why hadn't he told Rey anything about that?...

"In that case that is fantastic, one of the few good things you have said to me" She aswered and turned her back.

"Rey..." Poe's voice was pleading behind her.

"Come on, I miss my friend" he said. Rey rested her chin on her knees. A friend... she hadn't had many friends before she joined the resistance.

She had to be very careful who she talked to, who saw her, what she found... she had been so alone for such a long time.

"I'm sorry" she said after a while.

"And why are you sorry? I'm the one who's sorry" Poe said.

"I got mad at you for too long... and you've apologized enough" she said turning to him.

"I guess I'll be mad if you've done the same too." He admited making them both laugh.

"Come on, dinners on me" He said standing up and offering his hand, Rey stood up alone and rolled her eyes, but she laughed and walked with him.

The next day a ship full of kids arrived on the base just as Ben had promised, and Rey had to go to Naboo, just as expected.

For some reason they had requested for her to stay for three days this time.

She wondered if maybe when she got back to the camp Ben would be here.

Meanwhile Finn, Poe, D-O and BB-8 joined her on her trip to Naboo, on their way to the palace she catched a glimpse of the lake house and closed her eyes, remembring how good she had felt the last time she was there.

It felt like years ago, when in fact there had been only months.

"I'm going to accept, on one condition" Rey said causing everyone to get excited.

"And what would that be?" Queen Zorya questioned. All the eyes were on Rey.

She closed her right hand into a fist and stood up, holding it behind her back and then placing both hands on the table, taking a moment to look at everyone while she spoke.

"I've come everytime you've requested me, I have waited and learned, patiently hearing all your ideas and plans, and... I will accept to rule, for a year or two at least IF Ben Solo is forgiven and not judged" she sentenced.

Her words made some people mad, and soon the comments clashed with each other filling the room with noise.

"Silence!" A king from one of the outher rim planets demanded.

"Shall we vote on this? I belive that Rey's words are true... and that she wil continue to listen to us while we rule... so we can all consider what she's asking for us" Queen Zorya said.

"Almost all of you have accepted former troopers to join your societies, some of you didn't even judge them, and those people are the same. Ben... he's not Kylo Ren, all I'm asking for... is a chance for him to proove it, to live. Because if you judge him... you won't have mercy, and I know it, and you'll lose me as a ruler." She declared. She was leaning a little too much on the fact that they wanted her to rule and hoped that they wouldn't just give up on her and search for him.

"Give us some time to deliver, then we'll vote. And you have to sign, that in case that we go with your petition you'll rule, following our... suggestions." One of the senators said.

Rey was too excited to even think of his words, she only thought about the fact that they'll probably aprove it.

"I'll do it" she said.

"Someone will go and look for you when we're ready" he said, and Finn, Rey and Poe went outside.

"I... don't feel like they have such good intentions Rey, no offense but, don't you think it's weird that they insist so much in you ruling?" Finn said.

"I think they just know how powerful she is" Poe shrugged. Politics were not his thing.

"Or they're trying to use you" he said.

"How would they use me?" Rey asked.

"I don't know, your image? I bet there's no one in the galaxy who doesn't know who you are"

"As long as they actually plan on doing something good for the galaxy... I guess it's fine" she shrugged. Politics weren't her thing either.

Finn sighed.

"I don't know... I think there's something else going on. You shouldn't just accept like that."

"It's not forever and... it may spare Ben" she let out a deep breath she was holding.

"You... don't even want to do this Rey" Finn said and stopped walking. Rey stopped too and stood with her hands on her hips, Poe being the last one to realize what was going on.

"I don't... but I want to help Ben, and I do want to help the people... maybe having their help won't be so bad." she said but she knew it wouldn't be enough for him.

"When did all your decisition started being all about Ben?" he complained.

"I mean, really, don't get me wrong I kind of like the guy now but... he's only brought problems Rey... even before he was Ben Solo" the way he said Ben's name, like mocking him made Rey angry and for a second her hand went to the hilt of her saber.

"Okay, stop. Come on, you're all probably hungry. Why don't we all go for breakfast and wait for their decisition... we can talk and relax" Poe said standing between them.

Rey was going to argue that Finn was the one trying to fight and asking for problems when she felt a familiar warmth in her heart, all her senses shouted her to look around and a grin spread through her face.

"He's here" she said. The boys didn't understand riht away what she was talking about and it was only after a ship was near them and landed that they got it.

"Rey!" Finn called for her when she ran away.

"Just let her be" Poe said putting his arm around his shoulders.

"Rey" Ben greeted her getting out, noticing her standing in the distance.

In a second she was hugging him tight.

"Hi" she said and her voice was a little muffled by his shirt.

"Hey" he answered hugging her tighter and lifting her up for a second.

Her happiness didn't last long because she qickly realized that he was in danger.

"Ben as much as I like that you're here, you should go back to the base. They're deciding if they are or not going to put you on trial" she said taking his arms and looking him in the eyes.

"It's okay, for what you've told me I don't think they'll do anything to upset you. They're set on you ruling" he said rubbing her shoulders and then sliding his hands all the way down to her hands.

"I've missed you" he said. Rey grinned, maybe he was right and maybe they were going to make this small sacrifice for her.

"After they vote we could go to the lake house if you want" she offered.

"It may be good for a day or two" he agreed with a little side smile.

They were walking towards Finn and Poe when they heard the steps of many people walking towards them.

"What the hell?" Rey murmured and in a second she and Ben positioned back to back, their sabers in hand ready to take whatever was coming.

"Hands up, Ben Solo! you must surrender and come with us" A man said, the leader. They were all soldiers coming ot of the palace. Soon they were all around them, and Rey heard Poe calling out for them.

"Don't come near, the senators, kings and queens said they'll discuss it and vote, adn they'll get back to me!" Rey warned.

"The desition has been made, and the answer is no. Now! take the prisoner!" the man ordered and the soldier walker closer to them. 

Rey spoon her saber on her hand, ready to fight the soldiers when suddenly Ben stood in front her.

"What are yo doing?!"

"This won't help. Rey, it's better if I go with them" He had already put his saber away.

"What are you talking about? no!" she didn't pt the saber away and shook Ben's arm with her free hand, trying to push the soldiers away with the force.

"Rey. Stop" he whispered.

"But-" she didn't understand... this- he- had they set her a trap? But how could they know that Ben was coming?.

"Hands up!" Someone yelled pushing Ben to kneel.

He did as they said and Rey complained, shouting threaths here and there.

"It's okay. It's okay Rey" Ben said to her again and again.

"Don't you dare touch him!" she followed the soldier as they took Ben inside the palace.

"Stop there" other guards told her and blocked her way. She was mad and confused, and didn't even think about convincing them to move away.

Instead she made a quick desition and headed to the room she was before, and where the traitors across the galazy were probably sitting right now.

"You lied to me!" she yelled, storming into the room and kicking the doors open.

"Why?!" this question was followed by the yellow light of her saber.

"Rey, we had to do it. The votes for no won, and with the word that he was already here. We couldn't let the opportunity pass." A man said. 

Queen Zorya avoided to look at her, in shame, because she had voted for Ben to be forgiven and had lost, and couldn't do anything when the soldiers went after him.

"Release him. I swear I won't rule or do anything unless you let him go!" 

"Oh, but Rey. You will rule anyways" another man said.

"I won't, I won't and you can't make me. You've never answered me why you need me so bad, but soon you won't have me at all!" 

"Do you want to go on trial too Rey?" 

"What? for what?!" she kept pointing her saber at many people in the room, not being able to choose just one person to attack.

"We know you're a palpatine. Do you think anyone, and I mean anyone would want you alive after they know that?" 

(Yeah, I know. Hate the Palpatine desition and I'm going to change it in the other book but, for know, she's a Palpatine guys.)

"So what? It's just a name, that I've never taken." 

"It doesn't matter if you've taken it or not, it is enough for people to hate you"

"Well and then what? I don't think you'll do thata fter you've put so much effort on convincing me to rule." she wouldn't give up.

"The consequences this could have would be even worst than whatever happens to Ren" the man from earlier said, and Rey imagined herself slicing him with her saber for a minute. She hated being threatened, she hated being lied to and she hated the fact that he called Ben, Ren.

"Then put me to trial, I don't care. Come on!" 

"Guards!" a woman yelled and they came running and tackling Rey on the ground. They tied her hand behind her back and made her stand up. They were all pointing blasters at her and someone gagged her.

"Keep and eye on her always, and I mean always, also don't let her talk, or she'll convince you to let her go" After that they all retired and queen Zorya gave her a last regretful look.

This was the worst time for the queen to be a pacifist.

Rey supposed that Finn and Poe had also been stopped and locked away somewhere as they never went to get her, and hours had passed with the soldier surrounding her.

Then a man came and let the guards know that it was time to take her outside.

She stomped on the guards feet as much as she could all the way out and thought of a million ways to get rid of them, taking Ben and leaving.

She noticed the improviced makeshift stage and the crowd around it. Some guards pointed at Ben, who was kneeled and with his hands on his back as the people yelled at him. The kings, queens and senators were on a line in front of all the people.

The man who called him Ren climbed up and talked loud to be heard, and Rey noticed that someone was recording him, probably to show this to the rest of the galaxy.

Rey kicked a few guards when she noticed that one had pushed Ben to the ground and pressed against his back with his boot.

But they restrained her again and dragged her closer to the stage.

"Everyone who has traveled across the galaxy to come here and testify justice, please be welcome." Some people chanted. "We're here to judge Kylo Ren for his actions as former Supreme Leader and his service to the First Order and Palpatine!" The crowd really went loud when he mentioned the name Palpatine and Rey swallowed hard, suddenly scared of what people would do to her if they found out.

"Kill him!" she heard some of the people scream.

"Stop!" she tried yelling but the gag on her mouth wouldn't let her talk.

The guards lift him off the ground abruptly, and carelessly plling his hair. Ben tried not to react at all to not give them any more satisfaction.

"Sorry" he tried saying to Rey, more like whispering to her, in hopes that maybe he could get them straight to her mind.

He didn't actually planned for things to go like that or end up like this. He had thought about letting them to put him on trial, as he went base to base searching for whoever wanted to harm Rey, but he never imagined that they'll get him so easy.

He had seen earlier how they dragged Rey out and wished with all his heart that she didn't have to witness whatever they planned on doing to him.

He could almost hear her complaining again, why wasn't he fighting back? when they could easy kill all the guards. It was a fact, but if they did... no one in the galaxy would look at them the same, or at least Rey and they'll never be in peace.

"We have voted and found him guilty on all the crimes mentioned before" Ben came back to reality and payed attention to what the man directing the "trial" was saying.

"Kill! kill! kill!" the crowd said again and again. Wasn't people in Naboo supossed to be smart and peaceful? he silently complained.

Then he looked around and noticed that the queen wasn't with everyone else, and remembered that many people had come just to see how he would end.

"Silence, silence everyone. It would only be fit, for Kylo Ren to pay for his crimes, with his life. And what would be more ironic than using his own weapon?!" the people cheared and a guard gave him Ben's saber.

"It's going to be too easy!" A man on the crowd yelled.

"No, no. Nothing like that, our guard will take his time injuring Kylo Ren, until we give him the final blow and cut his head off!" he screamed joining the crowd's euphoria.

To this Rey's heart altered, beating faster and feeling like every part of her body brned with anger. Once agan she kicked many guards off her and try running away just be caught again.

"Now, we begin!" The man said turning on Ben's saber and walking towards him.

Rey shook and grunted rying to get off, as Ben fought not to close his eyes and stay put as the man approached him.

Without words he slid the saber lightly against Ben's leg. He was serious when he said he would take his time torturing him until he killed him.

On the third cut Rey had had enough and maybe no one noticed but the sky started turning grey, darkening, forming the storm that'll give Rey the lightning she calling for.

Ben was sweating and had finally let a grunt out when the saber went trough the soft skin neck, very softly.

his head fell forward and a guard lift it up by his hair.

"Stop!!!" Rey had managed to take the gag off, slightly and in that moment she made a fist and lightning stroke all the guards around her.

"Ben!"

she called out running and somehow keeping her balance with her hands tied behind her.

"Rey! wait" Queen Zorya came out of somewhere, with a knife on her hand and Rey was ready to shoot more lightings at her.

"I'm going to help!" the queen said putting her hands up and alternating her gaze between her and Ben.

She approached Rey and cut the ties with the knife. 

"I have a plan, but don't use your powers anymore" 

"I'll decide that when I know about your plan!" she spat at her.

The queen made a signal to someone and soon many guards made a barrier between the crowd and the stage, and the other kings and queens and the stage. The man torturing Ben was so focused on his pain that he didn't notice until queen Zorya got up and shouted.

"Now!"


	16. A deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news!

(Something, I won't tell you what, is waiting for you in this chapter so... please keep reading. I know you'll like it)

Four of the guards that were standing there moved out of the line, one pushed the man away and the other were now pointing their guns at the other guards, the ones that had held Ben and punched him.

Queen Zorya took the saber from the man's hands and walked towards Ben who was now barely standing thanks to two of her soldiers.

Rey ran up because she couldn't trust that she wasn't planning on hurting Ben too.

But then noticed that she was only cutting Ben's ties, and allowed Rey to get to him and help him, even handing her the saber.

"Listen everyone!, this isn't okay. You've came here motivated by rage, by fear, by a false sense of justice and I am here to tell you that you are all wrong." The crowd started arguing and booing the queen, all but the people from Naboo.

"Careful" a guard came to help Rey held Ben as he almost collapsed on the floor. He was trembling and cold sweat covered him, Rey was being extra careful not to touch him where he was injured.

"Do you want to sit down?" she asked but he made a small sign that he wanted to stay standing.

"The man you see, is not Kylo Ren. He's not!" The queen started explaining. "I have witnessed many times the diference between him and Ren, all of you, who's planets have used his help or Rey's have probably seen it too. This man, has only seek out to help you, restore the peace in the galaxy and traveled around to find and stop the ones trying to bring the First Order back. He has only been kind, since I know him as Ben solo, he is the son of Leia, the leader of the resistance and the nephew of Luke Skywalker!. He has never mentioned that he wants to rule the galaxy, or has intentions of it, he hasn't harmed anyone, and I'm telling you right now, that I am not okay with the way he's been judged." She walked closer to Ben and inhaled looking at his wounds.

"Do you think that Kylo Ren would ever allow for someone to do this to him? He wouldn't even have the decency to admit his mistakes, let alone allow anyone to touch him, punch him or treat him like this. He didn't hurt the gards taking him down, punching him or even this man" she called for her guards to bring him close.

"Cal Tenn, Senator of Neomy, you've harmed this man for your own pleasure and put people against him without even giving him a chance. You won't rule anymore and sent away. As for Ben, he has Naboos protection and I insist that all of you, kings, queens, senators and people give him a chance. I think his blood and wounds today are a bigger and clearer proof than anything I can say to you that he is NOT like Kylo Ren and judging him like that would be unfair"

Rey decided to talk and get this over with as she could sense Ben was about to pass out.

"You've given troopers a second chance, you claim to want me to rule, you want the galaxy to be better, just as much as we want it to be. We've went to help youwhen you call for us and not once have we done anything but good, Ben included. Every single time. I won't rule if you dare to hurt him again and he doesn't have to prove anymore that he is not Kylo Ren!"

Soon the queen ordered her guards to send everyone home, scolt the royals to their planets and send Cal back to Neomy where she had already made a deal with the people to change Cal for an old friend of hers as senator, and took Ben to a room with medics to tend for him.

Even when the queen had said the would protect Ben, Rey didn't trust her or anyone, and she never left Ben alone. The only time she got distracted was when Finn and Poe got in the room and hugged her.

"I mean, it probably wouldn't give any of you a very good image with the people but why didn't you fight back? Why did he let them get him like that? Is he even going to be okay?" They bombarded Rey with questions.

"I guess... he just wants to proove his not bad. And, he should be okay, in pain for a few days but I could help him." she remembered when he cured the ugly wound the troopers had done to her on her arm.

"And are we staying in Naboo?" Finn asked.

"For now, he doesn't have the strenght to go out and I don't want to risk anyone attacking us if we get out of here but you guys can go back to the base" she offered.

"Maybe one of us should go..." Poe said, after all he and Finn were the Generals.

"I can go and be back tomorrow, I'll also let you know it the other planets have said anything about this."

"Okay... " Rey sighed and leaned back on the wall looking at the nurses do their job cleaning and stitching Ben.

"I'm sorry he got through it Rey" Poe said.

"Did you know he would come?" she suddenly asked.

"Hey! no, no, no. I know you're looking for ways to express your anger but this time I had no idea he was planning to come to Naboo" he hurried to explain.

"I'm sorry" Rey whispered closing her eyes for a second. 

Poe gently pulled her to his chest.

"You're hurt too Rey"

"This is nothing" she dismissed him.

"You should rest"

"I'll rest when they're done with him" she said opening her eyes again.

"I'll look for the droids. Good luck" he said and got out.

Some minutes later the nurses were done and bowed their heads a little to Rey before getting out of the room.

Ben was now alone on the big bed, his chest was bare except for the bandages here and there.

She slowly went to sit beside him and made a quick recall of his injuries.

She gently placed her hands on his arm and took a few breaths, directing her force towards him, but stopped when she realized that he would probably want to keept the scars. Her force had already healed him a little, but not enough. So she decided to lay beside him and wait for him to wake up.

"Sorry, keep sleeping" Ben said when Rey opened her eyes.

He had taken her hand which woke her up.

"How are you?" She asked instead.

He shrugged in response and they both laughed a little.

"Maybe we'll actually end up having to stay at the lake house" he commented.

Any other day she would've smack his arm for that, but she didn't want to hurt him anymore.

"Why do we always have to end up getting hurt?" She sighed placing her head on his shoulder.

"We like the rush" he jocked.

"You should be more angry and with less energy for your jokes" she said.

"Don't worry, I feel better thanks to someone" he looked at her side ways.

"You noticed? I stopped when I figured out that I had to ask you first" Rey started apologizing.

"Well... I didn't ask you that time and you were a hundred times worst. But, don't do it now, you've helped me enough and you have to keep your strength." 

"Meh, like I'm using it for anything else this days" she commented staring at the ceiling.

Slowly she felt Ben pulling her towards him, to his chest. She tried to pull back becas she didn't want to hurt him, bt fighting back would probably hurt Ben, so she gave up and rested there as careful as she could.

After a while she raised her hand and gently caressed his arm.

Then they went back to sleep again.

"Poe is coming today" Ben told Rey as they trained.

Why were they training? because they didn't have anything else to do. They've already gone through the house a million times, and just laying in bed was something none of them were used to.

"Really? and why do you know and I don't?" she asked dodging Ben's saber and running up a stone to jump over.

"Because you were sleeping" Ben smirked landing beside her and they kept swinging their sabers.

"You two just love keeping things from me" she accused him and used the force to move some plants between her and Ben.

It slowed him down and she ran away as fast as she could.

She had to admit that this forced break was actually being enjoyable.

She sensed Ben's strength the moment he lifted the ground she was walking on a little, making her dizzy and almost trip, she giggled and kept running. 

If she fell then she fell, and she'll get back up and they'll keep fighting.

"Surrender" Ben said in a deep voice appearing in front of her and pointing the lightsaber at her.

She stopped running and raised her saber too.

"No" they kept fighting until Ben tripped on a trees root and fell backwards. Rey took her time laughing before she went to help him.

"You know, you're laughing but I could've have died" Ben said trying to supress his laughter.

"Oh, shut up" Rey said extending her hand.

"Seriously, my wounds" he signaled his whole body and they both laghed. His wounds had healed one or two days ago.

"Do you think we should go back?" Rey asked crossing her arms.

"To the palace? maybe to take a shower, to the base... if they don't know where it is"

"The palace is fine by now" she said and they started walking back.

Rey sometimes had to wear the clothes that the queen had given her, which were mostly dresses and today she had worn her last clean pants. 

After she and Ben took a shower they got dressed and met downstairs, in the dining room.

"Lady Rey" Ben jocked bowing his head a little when he saw her.

Rey had asked for the clothes to be as modest as posible, and people in Naboo had a different concept than her about it.

(I don't know if in star wars they would call it this, but that's how it's called in real life so you can all imagine it okay? okay, thanks. Apologies if I got anything wrong.)

She was wearing a long blue cheongsam dress, with an intricate embroidery and jewels on the sleeves.

"Shut up" she answered, eyeing him up and down.

He wore a red shirt under a blue and gold hanten jacket and blue pants. The collar of the shirt allowed Rey to see some of his chest. He looked too good.

"I wonder how people in Naboo don't cook to death with all the clothes they wear" she commented turning to see out the window.

"Me neither" Ben said and they were both distracted by the sound of a ship landing.

"Poe!" Rey greeted him. Behind him D-O and Chewie were coming off the ship.

"Hey" 

Ben was walking a little more slow towards them because he wasn't sure how things were with Chewie.

"Hi, Ben" the droid stopped at his feet and said.

"Hi"

Rey took Ben's hand and walked with him to meet the others.

As they walked Poe had to admit that the clothes and everything, it seemed like they were kings of this place.

Poe hugged Rey and shook hands with Ben, and then Chewie came close. He wasn't too expresive with Ben but at least this time he didn't push him or screamed at him.

"Come on, let's talk inside" Ben said. He noticed that some of the servants were coming and going, probably getting everything ready for them to eat. He had let them know earlier that they were waiting for more people.

"Chewie it's your third plate..." Poe whispered to his friend, ho grunted in response.

"Once in a while it won't hurt anyone" Rey commented.

"I'm afraid that he won't remember that at the base we don't have this food" Poe argued.

"When things settle and the base doesn't have to be so secret anymore, or maybe people start moving to other planets, we can get batter for everyone" Ben suggested.

It shouldn't but it always amazed Rey, and Poe, and ... even more Chewie, when Ben talked like this. When he tought about the others and assured with his words that he was thinking of doing something to change their condition for good.

"Maybe" Poe said.

"How are the kids?" Ben said. He was the first to finish his food, but Rey knew that it was because he had ordered a smaller portions so the others had more.

"Oh yeah, the kids. I sometimes forget that they're there. They're okay, but we don't know exactly what to do with them. Jannah proposed to look for their families and in cas they have someone we can take them there, if not... well, we don't know." Poe answered.

"And what do they do everyday? they still run around?" Rey teased.

"Well, we have like fourthy kids at the base right now, so, some run around, some build things... some ask adults to teach them things... it varies. Talking about kids, Leda gave me this for you" Poe said reaching inside the pocket of his jacket and extending a folded paper to her.

She unfolded it and smiled looking at the drawing. 

It was her with her yellow saber in hand, a head a little too big for the body the girl drew and the two moons of Hakuji behind her. 

-I miss you Ray. Come bak soon.- the paper said.

She showed it to the others.

"Yeah, I miss that girl too" Rey admited.

"We can go back soon... right Poe?" Ben said.

"It... depends. Cal has been finally replaced and the queen convinced the other not to put you in trial... and as much as I don't think that anyone is going against her, I don't think Rey has an option either" he said grabbing his neck nervously.

"Option... abot what?" she asked.

"They are still set on you ruling Rey" Rey sighed shaking her head and leaning back on her seat.

"Come on... I shot lightnings at people, I've never asked for this and made clear that I didn't care. Why. are. they. still pressing?!" 

"We have to talk to the queen, let's not just jmp into conclusions." Ben said.

And as if they had summoned her, a guard knocked on the door. He came to tell them that the queen requested to talk to Rey.

Obviously all her friends followed her.

"Only a year Rey, just one." The queen said. She was sitting on her throne as Rey stood in the stairs and the others rested on the walls around them.

"But... why-"

"There's not a single person who hasn't heard from you. Not one. They all know your power and that you've saved them for the First Order and Emperor Palpatine, Rey, No one is going to say no to you" the queens voice had a seducing, calm tone. Patient like she was willing to repeat this to Rey until she understood it.

"Then... I want to rule with Ben" Rey knew that in no way they'll allow her to do so. If they had taken so long to allow him to live, they wouldn't hesitate to argue about him ruling.

"Okay" 

"And I won't-. Wait... you said okay?!" Poe and Chewie turned to look at Ben with questioning faces, wondering if that had been something he planned, but he looked as surprised as them.

"Okay. If thats what you want, then okay. But, you can't make it public, and you still have to listen to what we tell you" Rey couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Rey... don't be afraid. You'll help us rebuild the galaxy, only for a year, and then... you cna do whatever you want. Go wherever you want to go, rest. It's fro a good cause and we'll be here to help you." she stood up and walked close to her, taking her hands. 

Rey studied the face of the queen. She should only be a couple of years older than Rey, but her bright red cheeks and the glitter covering her eyes and part of her face made it hard to be sure.

She wanted to believe that the queen had good intentions. After all, she had been the one stop Ben's torture and offer them a place to stay more than once.

"Ben Solo, come." she called out later, still holding Rey's hands.

Chewie pathed Ben in the back to go forward, because Ben didn't react.

He walked up the stairs ans stopped a couple bellow them.

"Here, come on." She extended her hand to take Ben's.

He turned to look at Rey and then got close. Instinctively he and Rey held their free hands together.

"Ben Solo, are you willing to rule beside Rey?"

"How is that fair? you didn;t leave me any choice" Rey argued.

"Please don't interrupt" the queen said and looked back at Ben.

"Is she marrying them or something? what the hell is going on?" Poe murmured to Chewie as they leaned on the wall.

"If... Rey wants me to, then I'll do it" he answered.

The queen placed Rey and Ben's hands together and then asked Rey.

"Are you sure you want him to rule with you?" Rey looked at him and for a second her vision of her in the sith throne with him flashed on her mind. She squeezed his hand a little and saw his eyes.

He was nervous, because he hadn't seen her desition coming and to be honest Ben would prefer to forget all about thins things and just go around the galaxy being a pilot, but for her, he'll stay and try to be the best.

Rey nodded.

"I do" she said.

"Chewie explain this to me" Poe pressed, they ha dnow walked closer to hear and see them better.

Chewie cried in response arguing that he didn't understand either what was going on.

"Then, tomorrow we'll meet the others and give them the good news. Your majesties" the queen smiled at them and let their hands go.

For some reason their hearts were beating faster and they couldn't stop feeling... linked as they walked back to the lake house.

"Guys mmm not to be intrusive but... exaclty what happened there?" Poe asked.

"I don't know. I'm the queen? Leader? wahtever now" Rey asnwered dodging the real question.

"No, Chewie. We're not married" Rey explained after her friend spoke.

"The queen was just making sure we were... not lying and willing to take the throne" Ben said.

"Sure... sure it was" Poe said.

"You're staying the night right? Please stay for the meeting and then we can all go together" Rey said to her friends once they reached the house.

"What do you think Pal? Another day eating like kings?" Poe said.

After they showed them their rooms and had dinner they retired to sleep.

Rey was having trouble sleeping and got out of the room as quietly as possible, careful not to wake Ben.

"I supposed you'll be here" A voice said behind her. She had come to the balcony, where you could see the moon and the lake, and it's noise helped her relax.

"I'm glad I didn't wake you up" she answered. She covered herself more with the long red robe she had. It had been at least an hour since she got out here.

"I can sense you're afraid" Ben said standing against the railing but leaving Rey her own space.

"A year can go very slow..." she said tracing the pattern of the fabric on her clothes.

"But after that year, you are free. And I will help you with anything you need" Ben rubbed her cheeck and then let his hand fall.

"What if I'm not sure what to do next?" she asked. Their bodies had slowly came closer and now their shoulders brushed.

Rey sensed nervousness and excitement coming from Ben, and then he took her hand.

"I don't know how people are supposed to do this, I don't even know if I should ask for this right now but... Rey" he exhaled.

She searched for his eyes.

"When this is done, and you've chosen what to do, and if you still want to be with me... I- would you...? How did my grandfather do this?!" Ben got cuaght in his words and chuckled in embarrasement.

"Ben..."

"Marry me, Rey" he said, suddenly being serious and holding her hand above his heart.


	17. home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I was running out of time and I wanted to still write something. Keep up and enjoy.

Marrying Ben... being a family.

She hadn't even had a family of her own when she was a kid... so how would marriage be like?

"You don't have to answer right now... if you don't want to, but, I wanted you to know. I love you Rey, and I'll be by your side always, to help you in any way I can, and if any time you get sick of me... then I'll understand and leave you alone" Ben hurried to explain.

Rey's hand was still above his heart, and slowly but surely she slid it up to his neck and gently rubbed it.

"I do... I want to marry you, Ben" she said smiling, soon Ben smiled too, they pulled each other close and merged in one of the most pationate kisses they've ever shared.

Ben was gentle, and strong, not only when kissing her but with her, and she felt safe with him.

"I won't..." Rey murmured through the kiss.

"You won't what?" Ben leaned back a little to look at her.

"I won't get tired of you. I love you" she declared, she was sure and wanted him to be sure about it too. She loved it when he kissed her again.

If their bond was visible, it'll look like a shining thing, coming from them, from their souls... pulsing and connecting them, making them shine and vibrate together in something that could only be described as beautiful.

After all, they were the Dyad. Two that are one.

And they completed each other perfectly. Without the other half... they'll never shine the same again.

The couple stayed outside, hands binded and their heads close, talking and wondering about the future. A future that promised bright things for them and suddenly Rey wasn't that scared anymore.

"I got this in Serenno, it was one of the places I visited last and... you could wear as a promise... I don't know, that I'm here and we're getting married. Also no one else would know what it means if you don't want to." Ben said taking something out the pocket of his robe.

It was a bracelet, Rey could see it reflecting the moon light.

She offered her hand out and Ben took his time sliding it into her hand.

It was beautiful, a gold, open bangle bracelet with two tear shaped black jewels on each end and rimmed with diamonds.

"Ben... you shouldn't have, you thought about it giving it to me like this when you got it?" she teased.

"Well, I wasn't sure, but I did want to get it for you" he shrugged.

"Thanks, it's beautiful. And... I think it may be fun if we keep this to ourselves for a while. They're going to be all over us any way and having this only for us... I like it" there was something trilling on keeping a secret, Rey tought. 

She was excited that she and Ben would be the only ones to know, at least for a while.

"Just remember not to mention him" The queen said before Rey, Ben, Poe and Chewie got inside the meeting room, where all the other kings and queens were waiting for her.

"Sure" Rey said, but in her mind she had already decided that she'll tell them, giving them their last chance to back out.

"Good evening" Rey greeted everyone.

"Good evening" a chorus of voices said back to her.

"Well, as I told you yesterday on our hologram meeting, Rey has finally accepted to rule the galaxy, for one year and following our... suggestions" Queen Zorya said.

"Is this true Rey?" The closest king asked.

She took a deep breath and held her hands in front of her body.

"It is. I'm accepting." She declared.

"Very well then, you just have to sign some papers and it'll be done. We promise not to leave you with all the things to do on your own." A man said.

"We've also apologyzed and promised that Ben Solo is not to be judged or targeted again" Another queen said.

It was her moment.

"Good, because he is ruling with me, and, there's no for an answer" Rey said, alternating her gaze between all of them. 

Of course her words caused some hustle in the room and queen Zorya had to calm them down, not without giving Rey a dissaproval glance first.

"Fine, fine, fine. Just... sign, okay? And we'll discuss the details about that later" The man from before said standing up and going to get the papers and pen Rey should use to sell one year of her life with.

She took the pen.

"There are no details, Ben is ruling with me and making the decisions too. Also, I need to read this for a moment" She said taking it and walking to Ben.

"Now what?" she whispered to him and he had to contain his laughter.

He took a look at the paper with her... and they apparently didn't find anything out of what they had said to her over and over again.

This was some kind of contract, for her to accept their guidance and the responsability of ruling the galaxy for a year. She'll be introduced to everyone as their new queen tomorrow and she could live wherever she chose to, the only condition was that if she was required to visit somewhere she would do it, two assigned guards were to be all day near her and a meeting must be held every two weeks, either where she lived or here in Naboo.

"Should I sign it? Just like this...?" she said to Ben.

"I... think it's okay" 

"If he really is to rule with you then... Ben Solo must sign the contract too" The man explained letting a deep sigh out, letting everyone know that he wasn't so trilled about him being in that position.

She took Ben's hand and walked back to the big table, resting down the paper and soaking the pen in the ink.

"What should I sign? I don't have a signature" Rey explained.

"Just your name it's fine" Queen Zorya said.

My name...

Rey Palpatine? Rey... Solo? she couldn't write down Palpatine, even if they all knew that was her family name.

She decided to just go with Rey. She had been her family for a long time, and she didn't need a last name.

She passed the pen to Ben and marvelled at his calligraphy and the confident lines in his name.

"Very well then... the Council"The men from before said, signaling to all sitting down, "Is now at your orders, and we're all waiting for you to get introduced tomorrow as the new Galaxy Leader, tomorrow." 

They all bowed their heads at her and Ben and shaked hands with them before leaving, also the two new guards destined to be stuck with Rey stayed there.

"We're James and Kanu, at your service" They introduced themselves and kneeled in front of them.

"Oh, please, please stand up" Rey urged them. She couldn't stand people doing things like this, no matter if she was the leader now.

"Sorry" they said at the same time standing up.

"You can stay, or you can leave. Just let us know where you want the introduction to be done" Zorya said walking to stand in front of them.

"What do you think Poe? Is it safe to go back and have the presentation there?" Rey turned around to ask her friend.

"Well... Ben took care of the people going after you, and I guess the base won't have to be as secret as before so... why not?" he said.

"Then, I want to go back." Rey sentenced.

"Good luck on your trip then, I'll see you tomorrow. Please be kind to take whatever you want to take and give some to your people" The queen bowed her head and left.

"I'm dying to wear normal clothes again" Rey commented once they were all aboard the ship and the trip had started.

"Well your majesty, I'm afraid your new job might requiere for you to dress like this more often" Ben teased. "But just in case you didn't know, you look beautiful." He said the last part loud enough for the others to listen and chuckled when he noticed how red Rey's cheeks became.

He took her hand and they both looked down at the bracelt on her wrist, they shared a complicity look and the others wondered what it was about.

They were going home...


	18. Duties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I hadn't posted in such a lng time but I'm in midterms and I... I have to study, forgive me and I hope you like this chapter, I've also uploaded another chapter to my story COLLISION****

"This time, I have to agree with them Rey. It'll be of no use for you to turn the people against you" Ben said reasoning with her.

"But it's not like you're not going to rule with me anyway, like they're not going to see you. What's the point of lying?" Rey wanted to act without thinking of how this might affect her, and in a way Ben understood. She'd never been in a position like this.

"Just... for the first months, the people are still not very fond of me and it would only put you in danger. But I'll be standing there with you." He rubbed her back.

"Well... I guess, we can wait a few months" she sighed.

Everything was ready for her to go outside and begin the transmision of her "coronation".

"I'm nervous" she admited.

"Today... may be the easiest thing, so try to enjoy it and relax. It won't even last that long. You'll be okay, Rey" Ben gently said.

She had decided to stay in Hakuji and make all the official affairs here, Naboo had to be clear, just in case she and Ben planned to ever go and relax there.

"Are you ready?" Poe asked Rey.

"Nope" she held her breath.

"She's ready!" Poe shouted to everyone so they started recording.

Rey murmured under her breath some not very kind words and decided to compose herself.

There was a long trail from the tents to an improviced podium, in front of many many people who had come from all the galaxy to witness this day.

Even the young kids, the ones who didn't find their families were there for her, Leda waved at her.

This time she would have to do all the talking. Ben had helped her rehearse a speech and took quick breaths in and out to calm down.

The moment people saw her approaching the podium they started cheering, there were so many... from so many places... from so many species...

"Focus" Ben's voice said in her mind and her eyes instinctively went to him, standing with Kaydel just behind the kids.

She nodded towards him, calming down a little.

"Welcome everyone, thanks for traveling all the way here, and for all the support you have shown to me" She started and everyone cheered. She awkwardly reached for the microphone's base.

"I'm honored to be elected as the new Leader and the trust you are giving me" Ben encouraged her to continue.

Rey didn't grow up for this, she didn't know how to do it, but she knew how to be heard. So instead of staying behind the podium and using complicated words that she might not even understand, she decided to be real. Straighforward and open, and with luck, the people would see her clearer.

"I wouldn't be able to do this, help all the galaxy if it weren't for the help of the kings and queens of each planet. They'll report to me everything, the progress, their needs, their strategies and together we will discuss what's better and how can all of you be at peace again." Rey imagined that the holo transmiting everything was following her, so she walked closer to the crowd, not minding the "rules".

"There's a lot that needs to be done, and it'll take time before the galaxy is rebuilt and healed, so all I ask for you is your patience, your ideas, your will. The economy, the commerce, transportation, education... there's just too much to focus in, but we will. I will. Because after so many years of living in a war, all I want is for the kids of the galaxy, for all of us who fought and stand here, and the ones who are not with us anymore, what I want is for us to find peace and stability again." Rey felt strongly about it, maybe she hadn't ask to rule, but one way or another she did want to keep helping.

They clapped for Rey, they liked her.

A genuine, excited smile crossed her face and she clasped her hands in front of her body.

"You're all more than welcome to join us for dinner. It's nothing too fancy but I do hope it'll fill you before you head back to your planets, thank you". she announed.

She wasn't sure how she was supposed to walk away so she was glad when BB-8 approached her and urged her to walk first to where they had set a big big table for everyone to eat.

"Thanks friend" she whispered following the droid.

"Nice dress, Rey" D-O said when he crossed her.

"Thanks" she looked at her clothes. She had asked queen Zorya to get her something similar to Leia's style.

And the result was what she wanted. A warm violet dress, with a delicate silhouette and a star like shaped neck. 

"Your highness that was a very good speech" Kaydel jumped to her back surprising Rey.

"Hey" she was startled but laughed along anyways.

"You did great" Ben said coming close too. He looked very handsome with his leather jacket, black pants and white shirt.

"Thanks" she held his hand and in a swift motion Ben ran his finger along her bracelet.

Ben was right about that being the easiest day. They had eaten, talked and jocked until the second moon rose to join the red one in the sky, the kids had fallen asleep and the people had to go back to their planets.

She had collapsed with Ben on the bed and fell asleep almost right away and now.

Four months later she would give anything to go back to that first day.

When she was on a better mood she would wear dresses and more "royalty" looking clothes, but she would always prefer to be comfortable.

Today wasn't being the best and if she wasn't wearing boots under her dress she would've probably stepped on someone just to feel better.

"It's impossible, it's simply imposible" Rey repeated. She sat across Oku's king as he explained her again why he needed to ask for money and get more taxes from his people.

"We need that museum, Leader" he insisted.

Rey turned to Ben for help. She had dealed with him for long enough, maybe if Ben talked to him he would understand why it was more important for his people to eat than to take their money to build a museum.

Ben sighed. He wasn't sur eif he felt tired jst because he was or because Rey's tiredeness was also clinging to him, maybe he was the one making Rey feel tired.

"Shall we go for a walk King Horu?" he proposed.

At first the man looked indecisive, but one look from Ben and he had to obey.

When they left Rey rested her head on her arms and closed her eyes.

"Why did I say yes to this...?" she mumbled.

"Rey" Poe said entering the room.

"Please no, whoever it is, tell them I've left the galaxy. I'm not here" she begged half joking half not.

"Relax, Ben's taking care of that guy and you just need to sign this" he said.

"And what's this?" she examined the paper.

"Don't they need to be here for me to sign them or something?" it was a contract to authorize two planets to sell and buy things to each other.

"Nah, with their hollograms it's okay" Poe said.

"Okay then..."

An hour later Ben had come to ana greement with King Horu and Rey had signed and gone through all the contracts details with the rulers of the other two planets, and they had some free time to eat.

"I just, really, really want this year to be over" She said biting into some bread.

Ben snickered. 

It was hilarious to see someone as dressed up as her, with delicate ornaments in her hair, in a place so formal with bread crumbles on her face, as she went on and on as to how much it sucked to be the galaxy's leader.

Without thinking about it Ben reached forward with a napking in his hand to wipe away the crumbles. To the other people n the table it was also funny to see Rey a little agitated, but he was the only one also loving her as the mess she was right now.

As always Rey felt a pull towards Ben, a safe place. And she leaned on him while the other one's talked, he took her hand under the table and kept eating with his free hand.

"Thanks" Rey mumbled when Ben passed her his radish salad. The firts time they tried it he had hated it but Rey loved it, so now, whenever it was on the menu he would give it to her.

Kaydel contemplated the exchange with expectation and sweetness, only for a second, then she looked down at her food again. She hoped one day she'll find someone to be as comfortable with as they were with each other.

"I hope you don't yell at me like you did with Poe earlier but remember that before you can go with the kids you need to go over the messages you got this week" Finn said.

Oh yeah, another great part of ruling. Listening to countless messages that sometimes she couldn't even understand and she had to wait for C-3PO to translate for her, only for it to be another petition to get more money or request her presence.

She unconsciously rubbed her bracelet as she listened to the messages, it was a habit that she developed soon after getting the bracelet. It helped calm her down.

"It getting late, if you don't go with the kids now they're gonna fall asleep. I'll listen to the rest of this" Ben told her, distracting her from the hologram.

"But there are still four... and I don't know how long are they. We're suppossed to do this together..." She argued calmly.

"And we will, I'm taking notes of everything and I'll tell you when you come to sleep. I just know that you lke the time you spend with them and they are grateful for it so, go." He winked. 

"Are you sure?" she bit her lip insecure if it was rigt to leave him with all the job.

"Yeah" he started taking notes of the holograms request and she kissed his cheek before getting out.

"Yeah, and what else?" Rey smiled listening to Tom.

"Jannah said that this week she's going to show us how to ride a horse" he said and the other kids started talking excited.

"That's cool, just be careful."

"Do you know how to ride a horse, Rey?" Leda asked.

"Yeah, Jannah taught me not so long ago, and I must say... I prefer flying, kids." She said making the kids laugh.

"Tomorrow you also have to help in the kitchen, don't forget about it kids." She looked at each oen of them, it was easy since they were in a circle around her.

"Yes, Rey" some said as others nodded.

"Can we make Delions cake?" Nanee asked.

She was the girl who had cried the most when they didn't find her family, and Rey got her dandelions cake, it was sweet and had a layer of chocolate. The next week the girl was fine and once in a while she asked for more cake.

Rey looked at her with a side smile.

"If Poe tells you that we have all the ingredients, and Hannah helps you, then yes."

"Thanks, Rey" the girl clapped her hands.

Rey looked at all of them again. There had been more kids that stayed than the ones who had been able to go back to any family.

But she didn't pity them, once she had been in their place, and had many fewer advantages but she had never pitied herself either. She wouldn't want anyone to feel that way about her, because in the end she had been alone, but she was also strong.

She understood this kids in some way, and that's why she wanted to help them feel less alone than she had once felt.

"Are you staying tomorrow?" Leda asked.

"For the moment, I am. I don't know if I'll have to leave." 

"You're doing a great job" another kid told her.

"Thanks. Now, it's time for bed." she declared standing up.

Some kids hugged her, other just waved at her or say goodbye and goodnight, anyway it always made Rey feel good to share this moments with them.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she said running her hand on Leda's hair as she hugged her.

"Goddnight" the girl said letting her go.

Rey got out of the tent where the kids slept and saw them turning off the lights.

She was glad that soon their bedrooms will be finished and they'll have a bed and more personal space instead of sleeping on the ground.

Some rooms were already finished, but not many adults had taken them and it wouldn't be fair to just give them to some kids and not the others. That's why she and Ben decided that the best would be to wait untilt hey were all ready so they didn't feel bad.

"Hey" Rey said, finding Ben sitting on the desk of their room writing down something.

She was getting out of the shower.

"Hi"

"Did yo have fun listening to the rest of the messages? I hope there were only good news" she jocked as she got dressed.

"It could be worse" he accepted. He stood up and walked close to her, sending shivers down her spine.

As he walked around she finished changing into her pajamas. She smirked, fully aware that his cheeks and neck were burning and he was nervous.

"How are the kids doing?" he cleared his throath.

"Okay. But I think I created a monster." that made Ben laugh.

"Why?"

"I gave this girl cake some time ago remember? now she wants to make it herself, and I'm afraid that they'll ask for cake every month" Rey said laying on the bed, resting on her side to see him.

Ben wrote something else and then stood up to go to the bed.

"And you'll give it to them" Ben teased.

"Probably" Rey recognized. She giggled as Ben wrapped her in his arms, she noticed his hair was a little wet. He must have showered before she came back.

"Was it Leda?" Ben asked. 

"No, someone else" she closed her eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Ben wondered rubbing her back. He could feel her unsteadiness.

"I don't know... it's just. Sometimes I get... feeling about Leda, maybe she... I don't know. There's something about her" Rey said.

"What kind of feeling?" 

"Like... there's something else? I don't meant it in a bad way, she's really cute and kind so I don't know where this is coming from.

"Maybe you just... connect with her? I don't think there's something bad Rey" Ben offered.

"Yeah" they turned off the lights and got under the covers. As usual Rey hugged Ben's arm and they fell asleep, only to wake up with Ben hugging her or she hugging Ben.

"It's 8 o'clock, up" An intense beeping repeated with D-O's alarm.

Today Rey woke up with Ben hugging her so she hid on his neck.

"I don't want to rule anymore" Rey mumbled making Ben laugh. He sighed and asked the droid to please leave them alone.

"What are you doing?" she asked later.

"He's at least going to tell Poe if we don't get out of bed, and finding him might take him a while so... let's sleep more" Ben's voice was deep and rough, still filled with sleep.

"Great plan" she said and layed down again.

It turns out Ben was right and about an hour later Poe called at their door.

"Come on guys, the later you wake up, the worst is going to be answering to everyone" Poe said knocking on the door.

Honestly Ben was the only one awake, turns out Rey was a heavy sleeper, but he didn't move.

Poe said a silent prayer that when he got in the room they weren't naked and with a deep breath he opened the door.

"Hey!" Ben complained. Poe had a hand covering his eyes. Just in case.

"You can look" Ben said rolling his eyes but with a little smirk.

"Like this you could think she's harmless" Poe commented when he saw Rey sleeping. 

"Just that she's not, and she's not going to be happy at all if you wake her up" Ben said.

"That's why YOU are waking her up" he crossed his arms.

"What is it? Can't she really take a break? for one day" Ben coudln't resist to run a hand through her hair and then brush away a strand that had fallen near her nose.

"Stop with that. She could if they hadn't invited her to a stupid dance... and it didn't start in a few hours." Poe reminded him.

"Oh, right. I forgot" Ben rubbed his face.

"Don't yo want a break too?" Poe wondered.

"No one really knows I'm helping her so... they mostly request things from her, I am okay. If we could tell them then I'll give her a break and manage things myself but... you see, I'm still not the dearest person around the galaxy." Rey started to stirr a little in his arms.

"Well, that's a shame buddy, now... please tell her that she needs to go" Poe waved at them as he went out the door, hurrying before Rey woke up.

"That was Poe runnign away wasn't it?" Rey asked as she yawned.

"Yeah" Ben laughed.

"Now what?" she just knew it. Everyday there was something to do.

Ben took her hand as the both sat on the bed and took a moment to admire her with her crazy morning hair, she looked cute.

"Remember that invitation that came a month ago?" he started.

Rey was not fully awake yet so, she had to think for a moment about it.

"I think... oh no, please tell me it's not today" she plopped into the matress again.

"It is... I'm sorry, you have to go" Ben said rubbing her back.

She said something but it couldn't be heard as her face was pressed against the mattress, Ben was almost sure it was a curse though.

"Okay?" suddenly she turned her head to look at him.

Ben was confused.

"Okay... what?" 

"You're coming with me" she repeated.

"Rey..."

"Seriously, it's been a while now, they forgave you one way or another and I won't tell them yet that you're ruling with me. You'll come as my partner" she explained.

There was nothing that he wanted more than to go with her and get to dance with her but... he wasn't sure that it'll be safe for her. He didn't want people to start complaining about his presence with her, as if she didn't have enough work yet.

"It's fine. I don't care, and I know you don't care so..." Rey touched his hand to stop the flow of thoughts running around his mind.

"I don't want to cause you any trouble" he said.

"You won't, I want you to come with me. Please?" she stood and hugged him, they fell back both giggling.

"Okay"

"I knew you could give her the news and keep her happy. Good job" Poe commented patting Ben's back and giving hima thumbs up as he walked by their table with a cup of coffee.

Rey rolled her eyes.

"You're going to be our pilot, so don't think that you can hide!" Rey shouted at him, teasing.

"Have either of you forgotten how to fly or something?" he retorted.

"No, I just want you to join us" she didn't say anymore as she saw Leda approaching her.

"Morning Ben, morning Rey" the girl politely said.

"Hi Leda, have you eaten yet?" Ben greeted her.

"I have Sir" she answered.

Rey had insisted that she didn't have to talk to them like that, with so much formality, but the girl did it anyway.

"How are you?" Rey asked.

"I'm fine." she smiled a little. The girl played with her hands behind her back, undesicive if she should tell this to Rey or not.

Ben watched as the freckled girl with dark hair moved around nervously, then he turned to exchange a look with Rey.

"Is she okay?" he asked in Rey's mind.

"I don't know" Rey answered back.

She offered the girl to sit next to her.

"Ummm, we... we were wondering if you could ask Hannah to help us with the cake yourself, please?" The girl finally said bowing her head a little.

"Oh, yes. Sure, I'll do it ebfore I leave. Is that all?" Rey kindly replied. She hugged the girl a little to her side and then looked at her face.

"Yeah..." Leda's cheeks were a litle red.

"Okay then, don't worry about it" Rey said and Leda decided to retire.

"There's something else" Ben said when the girl could no longer hear them.

"I know. I feel she's troubled, but I didn't want to look into her mind." Rey admited.

"It's hopefully nothing bad, and if it's important she'll tell you" Ben reasured her.

"I hope. Sir" Rey said quickly changing her mood into a more playful one. She knew that Ben got uncomfortable now when people called him that or treated him like... royalty.

"Stop it" he mumbled smirking as he kept eating.

Leda kept walking, ocassionally opening and closing her palm, or looking down at her hand.

Maybe she was crazy? maybe she didn't see what she thought she saw and she hadn't done anything...?

She worried about what the other kids would say, what Rey would say if she told them her suspicions.

So she forgot about it, and joined the other kids.


	19. Duties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I hadn't posted in such a long time but I'm in midterms and I... I have to study, forgive me and I hope you like this chapter, I've also uploaded another chapter to my story COLLISION****

"This time, I have to agree with them Rey. It'll be of no use for you to turn the people against you" Ben said reasoning with her.

"But it's not like you're not going to rule with me anyway, like they're not going to see you. What's the point of lying?" Rey wanted to act without thinking of how this might affect her, and in a way Ben understood. She'd never been in a position like this.

"Just... for the first months, the people are still not very fond of me and it would only put you in danger. But I'll be standing there with you." He rubbed her back.

"Well... I guess, we can wait a few months" she sighed.

Everything was ready for her to go outside and begin the transmision of her "coronation".

"I'm nervous" she admited.

"Today... may be the easiest thing, so try to enjoy it and relax. It won't even last that long. You'll be okay, Rey" Ben gently said.

She had decided to stay in Hakuji and make all the official affairs here, Naboo had to be clear, just in case she and Ben planned to ever go and relax there.

"Are you ready?" Poe asked Rey.

"Nope" she held her breath.

"She's ready!" Poe shouted to everyone so they started recording.

Rey murmured under her breath some not very kind words and decided to compose herself.

There was a long trail from the tents to an improviced podium, in front of many many people who had come from all the galaxy to witness this day.

Even the young kids, the ones who didn't find their families were there for her, Leda waved at her.

This time she would have to do all the talking. Ben had helped her rehearse a speech and took quick breaths in and out to calm down.

The moment people saw her approaching the podium they started cheering, there were so many... from so many places... from so many species...

"Focus" Ben's voice said in her mind and her eyes instinctively went to him, standing with Kaydel just behind the kids.

She nodded towards him, calming down a little.

"Welcome everyone, thanks for traveling all the way here, and for all the support you have shown to me" She started and everyone cheered. She awkwardly reached for the microphone's base.

"I'm honored to be elected as the new Leader and the trust you are giving me" Ben encouraged her to continue.

Rey didn't grow up for this, she didn't know how to do it, but she knew how to be heard. So instead of staying behind the podium and using complicated words that she might not even understand, she decided to be real. Straighforward and open, and with luck, the people would see her clearer.

"I wouldn't be able to do this, help all the galaxy if it weren't for the help of the kings and queens of each planet. They'll report to me everything, the progress, their needs, their strategies and together we will discuss what's better and how can all of you be at peace again." Rey imagined that the holo transmiting everything was following her, so she walked closer to the crowd, not minding the "rules".

"There's a lot that needs to be done, and it'll take time before the galaxy is rebuilt and healed, so all I ask for you is your patience, your ideas, your will. The economy, the commerce, transportation, education... there's just too much to focus in, but we will. I will. Because after so many years of living in a war, all I want is for the kids of the galaxy, for all of us who fought and stand here, and the ones who are not with us anymore, what I want is for us to find peace and stability again." Rey felt strongly about it, maybe she hadn't ask to rule, but one way or another she did want to keep helping.

They clapped for Rey, they liked her.

A genuine, excited smile crossed her face and she clasped her hands in front of her body.

"You're all more than welcome to join us for dinner. It's nothing too fancy but I do hope it'll fill you before you head back to your planets, thank you". she announed.

She wasn't sure how she was supposed to walk away so she was glad when BB-8 approached her and urged her to walk first to where they had set a big big table for everyone to eat.

"Thanks friend" she whispered following the droid.

"Nice dress, Rey" D-O said when he crossed her.

"Thanks" she looked at her clothes. She had asked queen Zorya to get her something similar to Leia's style.

And the result was what she wanted. A warm violet dress, with a delicate silhouette and a star like shaped neck. 

"Your highness that was a very good speech" Kaydel jumped to her back surprising Rey.

"Hey" she was startled but laughed along anyways.

"You did great" Ben said coming close too. He looked very handsome with his leather jacket, black pants and white shirt.

"Thanks" she held his hand and in a swift motion Ben ran his finger along her bracelet.

Ben was right about that being the easiest day. They had eaten, talked and jocked until the second moon rose to join the red one in the sky, the kids had fallen asleep and the people had to go back to their planets.

She had collapsed with Ben on the bed and fell asleep almost right away and now.

Four months later she would give anything to go back to that first day.

When she was on a better mood she would wear dresses and more "royalty" looking clothes, but she would always prefer to be comfortable.

Today wasn't being the best and if she wasn't wearing boots under her dress she would've probably stepped on someone just to feel better.

"It's impossible, it's simply imposible" Rey repeated. She sat across Oku's king as he explained her again why he needed to ask for money and get more taxes from his people.

"We need that museum, Leader" he insisted.

Rey turned to Ben for help. She had dealed with him for long enough, maybe if Ben talked to him he would understand why it was more important for his people to eat than to take their money to build a museum.

Ben sighed. He wasn't sur eif he felt tired jst because he was or because Rey's tiredeness was also clinging to him, maybe he was the one making Rey feel tired.

"Shall we go for a walk King Horu?" he proposed.

At first the man looked indecisive, but one look from Ben and he had to obey.

When they left Rey rested her head on her arms and closed her eyes.

"Why did I say yes to this...?" she mumbled.

"Rey" Poe said entering the room.

"Please no, whoever it is, tell them I've left the galaxy. I'm not here" she begged half joking half not.

"Relax, Ben's taking care of that guy and you just need to sign this" he said.

"And what's this?" she examined the paper.

"Don't they need to be here for me to sign them or something?" it was a contract to authorize two planets to sell and buy things to each other.

"Nah, with their hollograms it's okay" Poe said.

"Okay then..."

An hour later Ben had come to ana greement with King Horu and Rey had signed and gone through all the contracts details with the rulers of the other two planets, and they had some free time to eat.

"I just, really, really want this year to be over" She said biting into some bread.

Ben snickered. 

It was hilarious to see someone as dressed up as her, with delicate ornaments in her hair, in a place so formal with bread crumbles on her face, as she went on and on as to how much it sucked to be the galaxy's leader.

Without thinking about it Ben reached forward with a napking in his hand to wipe away the crumbles. To the other people n the table it was also funny to see Rey a little agitated, but he was the only one also loving her as the mess she was right now.

As always Rey felt a pull towards Ben, a safe place. And she leaned on him while the other one's talked, he took her hand under the table and kept eating with his free hand.

"Thanks" Rey mumbled when Ben passed her his radish salad. The firts time they tried it he had hated it but Rey loved it, so now, whenever it was on the menu he would give it to her.

Kaydel contemplated the exchange with expectation and sweetness, only for a second, then she looked down at her food again. She hoped one day she'll find someone to be as comfortable with as they were with each other.

"I hope you don't yell at me like you did with Poe earlier but remember that before you can go with the kids you need to go over the messages you got this week" Finn said.

Oh yeah, another great part of ruling. Listening to countless messages that sometimes she couldn't even understand and she had to wait for C-3PO to translate for her, only for it to be another petition to get more money or request her presence.

She unconsciously rubbed her bracelet as she listened to the messages, it was a habit that she developed soon after getting the bracelet. It helped calm her down.

"It getting late, if you don't go with the kids now they're gonna fall asleep. I'll listen to the rest of this" Ben told her, distracting her from the hologram.

"But there are still four... and I don't know how long are they. We're suppossed to do this together..." She argued calmly.

"And we will, I'm taking notes of everything and I'll tell you when you come to sleep. I just know that you lke the time you spend with them and they are grateful for it so, go." He winked. 

"Are you sure?" she bit her lip insecure if it was rigt to leave him with all the job.

"Yeah" he started taking notes of the holograms request and she kissed his cheek before getting out.

"Yeah, and what else?" Rey smiled listening to Tom.

"Jannah said that this week she's going to show us how to ride a horse" he said and the other kids started talking excited.

"That's cool, just be careful."

"Do you know how to ride a horse, Rey?" Leda asked.

"Yeah, Jannah taught me not so long ago, and I must say... I prefer flying, kids." She said making the kids laugh.

"Tomorrow you also have to help in the kitchen, don't forget about it kids." She looked at each oen of them, it was easy since they were in a circle around her.

"Yes, Rey" some said as others nodded.

"Can we make Delions cake?" Nanee asked.

She was the girl who had cried the most when they didn't find her family, and Rey got her dandelions cake, it was sweet and had a layer of chocolate. The next week the girl was fine and once in a while she asked for more cake.

Rey looked at her with a side smile.

"If Poe tells you that we have all the ingredients, and Hannah helps you, then yes."

"Thanks, Rey" the girl clapped her hands.

Rey looked at all of them again. There had been more kids that stayed than the ones who had been able to go back to any family.

But she didn't pity them, once she had been in their place, and had many fewer advantages but she had never pitied herself either. She wouldn't want anyone to feel that way about her, because in the end she had been alone, but she was also strong.

She understood this kids in some way, and that's why she wanted to help them feel less alone than she had once felt.

"Are you staying tomorrow?" Leda asked.

"For the moment, I am. I don't know if I'll have to leave." 

"You're doing a great job" another kid told her.

"Thanks. Now, it's time for bed." she declared standing up.

Some kids hugged her, other just waved at her or say goodbye and goodnight, anyway it always made Rey feel good to share this moments with them.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she said running her hand on Leda's hair as she hugged her.

"Goddnight" the girl said letting her go.

Rey got out of the tent where the kids slept and saw them turning off the lights.

She was glad that soon their bedrooms will be finished and they'll have a bed and more personal space instead of sleeping on the ground.

Some rooms were already finished, but not many adults had taken them and it wouldn't be fair to just give them to some kids and not the others. That's why she and Ben decided that the best would be to wait untilt hey were all ready so they didn't feel bad.

"Hey" Rey said, finding Ben sitting on the desk of their room writing down something.

She was getting out of the shower.

"Hi"

"Did yo have fun listening to the rest of the messages? I hope there were only good news" she jocked as she got dressed.

"It could be worse" he accepted. He stood up and walked close to her, sending shivers down her spine.

As he walked around she finished changing into her pajamas. She smirked, fully aware that his cheeks and neck were burning and he was nervous.

"How are the kids doing?" he cleared his throath.

"Okay. But I think I created a monster." that made Ben laugh.

"Why?"

"I gave this girl cake some time ago remember? now she wants to make it herself, and I'm afraid that they'll ask for cake every month" Rey said laying on the bed, resting on her side to see him.

Ben wrote something else and then stood up to go to the bed.

"And you'll give it to them" Ben teased.

"Probably" Rey recognized. She giggled as Ben wrapped her in his arms, she noticed his hair was a little wet. He must have showered before she came back.

"Was it Leda?" Ben asked. 

"No, someone else" she closed her eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Ben wondered rubbing her back. He could feel her unsteadiness.

"I don't know... it's just. Sometimes I get... feeling about Leda, maybe she... I don't know. There's something about her" Rey said.

"What kind of feeling?" 

"Like... there's something else? I don't meant it in a bad way, she's really cute and kind so I don't know where this is coming from.

"Maybe you just... connect with her? I don't think there's something bad Rey" Ben offered.

"Yeah" they turned off the lights and got under the covers. As usual Rey hugged Ben's arm and they fell asleep, only to wake up with Ben hugging her or she hugging Ben.

"It's 8 o'clock, up" An intense beeping repeated with D-O's alarm.

Today Rey woke up with Ben hugging her so she hid on his neck.

"I don't want to rule anymore" Rey mumbled making Ben laugh. He sighed and asked the droid to please leave them alone.

"What are you doing?" she asked later.

"He's at least going to tell Poe if we don't get out of bed, and finding him might take him a while so... let's sleep more" Ben's voice was deep and rough, still filled with sleep.

"Great plan" she said and layed down again.

It turns out Ben was right and about an hour later Poe called at their door.

"Come on guys, the later you wake up, the worst is going to be answering to everyone" Poe said knocking on the door.

Honestly Ben was the only one awake, turns out Rey was a heavy sleeper, but he didn't move.

Poe said a silent prayer that when he got in the room they weren't naked and with a deep breath he opened the door.

"Hey!" Ben complained. Poe had a hand covering his eyes. Just in case.

"You can look" Ben said rolling his eyes but with a little smirk.

"Like this you could think she's harmless" Poe commented when he saw Rey sleeping. 

"Just that she's not, and she's not going to be happy at all if you wake her up" Ben said.

"That's why YOU are waking her up" he crossed his arms.

"What is it? Can't she really take a break? for one day" Ben coudln't resist to run a hand through her hair and then brush away a strand that had fallen near her nose.

"Stop with that. She could if they hadn't invited her to a stupid dance... and it didn't start in a few hours." Poe reminded him.

"Oh, right. I forgot" Ben rubbed his face.

"Don't yo want a break too?" Poe wondered.

"No one really knows I'm helping her so... they mostly request things from her, I am okay. If we could tell them then I'll give her a break and manage things myself but... you see, I'm still not the dearest person around the galaxy." Rey started to stirr a little in his arms.

"Well, that's a shame buddy, now... please tell her that she needs to go" Poe waved at them as he went out the door, hurrying before Rey woke up.

"That was Poe runnign away wasn't it?" Rey asked as she yawned.

"Yeah" Ben laughed.

"Now what?" she just knew it. Everyday there was something to do.

Ben took her hand as the both sat on the bed and took a moment to admire her with her crazy morning hair, she looked cute.

"Remember that invitation that came a month ago?" he started.

Rey was not fully awake yet so, she had to think for a moment about it.

"I think... oh no, please tell me it's not today" she plopped into the matress again.

"It is... I'm sorry, you have to go" Ben said rubbing her back.

She said something but it couldn't be heard as her face was pressed against the mattress, Ben was almost sure it was a curse though.

"Okay?" suddenly she turned her head to look at him.

Ben was confused.

"Okay... what?" 

"You're coming with me" she repeated.

"Rey..."

"Seriously, it's been a while now, they forgave you one way or another and I won't tell them yet that you're ruling with me. You'll come as my partner" she explained.

There was nothing that he wanted more than to go with her and get to dance with her but... he wasn't sure that it'll be safe for her. He didn't want people to start complaining about his presence with her, as if she didn't have enough work yet.

"It's fine. I don't care, and I know you don't care so..." Rey touched his hand to stop the flow of thoughts running around his mind.

"I don't want to cause you any trouble" he said.

"You won't, I want you to come with me. Please?" she stood and hugged him, they fell back both giggling.

"Okay"

"I knew you could give her the news and keep her happy. Good job" Poe commented patting Ben's back and giving hima thumbs up as he walked by their table with a cup of coffee.

Rey rolled her eyes.

"You're going to be our pilot, so don't think that you can hide!" Rey shouted at him, teasing.

"Have either of you forgotten how to fly or something?" he retorted.

"No, I just want you to join us" she didn't say anymore as she saw Leda approaching her.

"Morning Ben, morning Rey" the girl politely said.

"Hi Leda, have you eaten yet?" Ben greeted her.

"I have Sir" she answered.

Rey had insisted that she didn't have to talk to them like that, with so much formality, but the girl did it anyway.

"How are you?" Rey asked.

"I'm fine." she smiled a little. The girl played with her hands behind her back, undesicive if she should tell this to Rey or not.

Ben watched as the freckled girl with dark hair moved around nervously, then he turned to exchange a look with Rey.

"Is she okay?" he asked in Rey's mind.

"I don't know" Rey answered back.

She offered the girl to sit next to her.

"Ummm, we... we were wondering if you could ask Hannah to help us with the cake yourself, please?" The girl finally said bowing her head a little.

"Oh, yes. Sure, I'll do it ebfore I leave. Is that all?" Rey kindly replied. She hugged the girl a little to her side and then looked at her face.

"Yeah..." Leda's cheeks were a litle red.

"Okay then, don't worry about it" Rey said and Leda decided to retire.

"There's something else" Ben said when the girl could no longer hear them.

"I know. I feel she's troubled, but I didn't want to look into her mind." Rey admited.

"It's hopefully nothing bad, and if it's important she'll tell you" Ben reasured her.

"I hope. Sir" Rey said quickly changing her mood into a more playful one. She knew that Ben got uncomfortable now when people called him that or treated him like... royalty.

"Stop it" he mumbled smirking as he kept eating.

Leda kept walking, ocassionally opening and closing her palm, or looking down at her hand.

Maybe she was crazy? maybe she didn't see what she thought she saw and she hadn't done anything...?

She worried about what the other kids would say, what Rey would say if she told them her suspicions.

So she forgot about it, and joined the other kids.


	20. New force

"It was a good desition not to bring Poe" Ben said when they were close to the planet where the ball was going to be held.

Rey sat next to him in the Millenium Falcon.

"Yeah, he wouldn't have stop complaining" She said with a smirk.

"You're gonna be great." Ben said reaching out for her hand, sensing her distress.

"Don't you think that people are going to complain or be all over me? You know, asking for favors or complaining" 

"I think they won't want to be so close to me, besides, you can make them go away" he reminded her.

It was true, she could order them to go away, not as a queen but as someone who could use the force... yet the idea didn't appeal to Rey.

"I just hope time goes fast" she sighed and looked down, running her hands through the fabric, smoothing out the nonexisten wrinckles of her dress.

"Leader, Rey. We are very honored to have you here" Senator Han told her. He extended his hand to Rey and then to Ben, shaking hands.

"As you may know, this is Ben Solo and he's my partner for today" Rey explained, hoping that maybe the king would tell other people so they'll know that Ben was here with her.

"Yeah... well, I hope we get to dance at least a piece together. Enjoy your stay" the king bowed and left them to welcome more people.

"He hates me, but at least he tolerates me" Ben stated the obvious making Rey roll her eyes.

"Come on, the only good thing about today will be the food" Rey said taking his arm and walking inside to look for the food table.

As time passed more and more people noticed that Rey was there, and she had sense the intentions of the people to come close and ask for things, just like she had imagined, but thankfully Ben scared them away with their presence.

"Wait, they'll notice" Ben stopped Rey from feeding him a piece of cake. She lowered her arm, and her eyes. Ashamed and tired of the situation.

"This sucks... just have a piece then, it's good." she passed him her plate and went to the desserts table to look for something else. So far she had only danced with Senator Han, after he formaly told everyone who she was. Not that they didn't know.

The rest of the time she and Ben had stayed near the food table and some chairs in the corner of the room.

"The strawberry chocolate cupcakes are the best, but don't tell anyone" Rey heard a man's... a boy's voice say.

"Excuse me?" 

"I saw you looking for a dessert, and not to brag but I've tried them all already and those cupcakes are the best." he said.

Rey examined him as she offered a friendly laugh and thanked him.

The boy was blond and tall, with pale skin and brown eyes.

"I'm Harry, Senator Jacob's son. Nice to meet you" he said walking around the table to stand next to her.

"I'm Rey" she said taking his hand and leaving the cupcake on the table.

"I know. Well, we all know here. Leader" the boy said.

"Would you dance with me?" he proposed then.

The thruth was that he had been expecting her. His father had given him orders of trying to get along with her, in hopes that she was looking to get married in the close future.

"Sure" Rey accepted more because of the preassure than anything else and took a quick look back to search for Ben as Harry walked her to the dance floor.

"I see you are not a big fan of this kind of events" the boy said, he tried making small talk so she'll relax.

Rey didn't enjoy how close Harry pulled her when he took her hand in his and put his other hand on her lower back.

"Yeah, not really. All of this is very new to me" she admited.

"Don't worry, I've lived my whole life like this and sometimes I don't feel like I know what I'm doing" he jocked.

"Well... then I guess there are not very good odds for me" Rey said making him laugh.

As they spoon around Senator Jacob saw his sun finally with Rey and showed him a thumbs up.

"So... Rey, tell me, have you felt overwheled with everything going on?" He was a good dance partner, Rey had to admit. She hadn't had much practice at things like this and yet she hadn't stepped on his foot not even once.

"A lot. Everyday, all day. I like helping people though" and it was true.

The boy nodded and danced with her without talking too much for a while and Rey found herself enjoying herself.

Harry saw his opportunity during the third piece, when he spoon her around and she giggled. Taking a good look at her he decided that she was pretty, not small but not too tall, inteligent and... clearly looking for his help.

At least in his opinion.

"You look very pretty today if I must admit" Harry said.

Rey's neck turned a little pink and he smiled inside.

"Thank you, you look good too"

"Oh please. You can take all the applauses, this orange dress looks beautiful on you" he said. Rey was wearing a faded orange dress, the kind of orange that the sand in Jakku had, and a traditional red dot under her eyes as it was tradition on this planet.

"You're very kind, thanks." Rey started to get a little uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her and all his compliments.

The music was fast yet he pulled her in like it was a slow song.

"You know, I'm young but very capable. I'm 19 years old, how old are you?" he said with his face close to her.

His comments made Rey frrow her brows, she didn't even realize she was doing it.

"What does my age has to do with anything? or yours...?"

He sighed and spoon her around, slow dancing with her.

"You see Rey, my father thinks you need someone by your side to rule, someone good. Like me."

"Your father?"

"Well, not only him of course. Other Senators too, that's why today we will introduce to you and maybe... you'll choose one of us" he explained with a smile on his face.

Rey stopped dancing and let his hands go.

"What do you mean? Choose you for what?" she asked crossing her arms. She knew what he was saying but she was still trying to process it.

"To marry us, of course. Although I'll be very sad if you don't choose me." He jocked and tried taking her hand but Rey took a step back.

She was rubbing the bracelet Ben had given her.

Marriage? was this people crazy?

"I don't need you or any Senators making desitions for me. I'm doing very well on my own. If you excuse me, I don't want you looking for me again, or any of the other kids that think that this is some kind of contest" Rey stated and turned away, walking out of the room and hopefully the palace.

She walked fast to get out of there and get some fresh air, once she found a balcony she rested there.

"I hate this..." she mumbled again and again until someone touched her arm, startling her and makiing her jump a little.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't want to scare you" Ben said.

"Agh, it's okay. I-..." she what? she closed her eyes and rested against a column.

"What happened?" 

"This thing, this stupid ball, is all so the sons of the Senators get to know me. Because they think I'll marry one of them."

"Why?"

"Because they think I need someone" Rey snorted.

Ben was not pleased at all to hear this news.

"That kid told you?" he leaned next to her.

"Yeah. I figured it was weird he was making so much comments about everything, and taking so long" she put her hand above Ben's.

"And how are you going to avoid that?" Ben sighed.

"I'll tell them the truth. I don't want to marry them. I don't need them, besides, the only one I'm marrying is you." rey said the last part a little softer and scooted close to him.

"What if they force you? What if this cause some kind of war of problem between planets?" Ben wondered. Ben asked but didn't move an inch, looking at her.

"Would you prefer me to marry them then?" Rey teased.

"No but, I care for your s-"

"Shh then, they'll have to accept it." Rey said, she saw Ben was going to add something else and to silence him she leaned into him and kissed him, she was going to pull away when he placed his hands on her face and deepened the kiss. They both smiled and Rey felt better.

"You know what is going to be even better?" Rey whispered when they separated a little.

"Hm?"

"That they see us. They must suspect something, and I don't fear them at all. Why can't I just dance with you, if I love you? It's not to prove them anything, it's just that I want them to see that I am with someone, and I don't need anyone else."

"Rey..."

"Come on, I know you want to show those kids that we're together" Rey snickered.

"If they dare to say anything disrespectful to you..." Ben shook his head and Rey laughed.

"It's okay. Let's go back and finish this stupid day" Rey offered Ben her hand and he smiled seeing the bracelet.

At first people didn't seem to find anything weird about Rey entering with Ben, not even when they started dancing. They had arrived together after all, but the whispers started once thye noticed how they looked at eachother.

People could almost feel the connection between them.

"Why are you good at dancing Ben Solo?" Rey asked smiling.

"It just comes natural to me" he shrugged.

"Yeah, sure." Rey jocked. It was true that he wasn't as fast or confident as Harry or Senator Han for example, but he was still good, and managed to guide Rey around the dance floor.

Without notice Ben lifted her a little during a turn, making her let out a little cry and then they both laughed as they kept dancing.

The people around them noticed this, and some gasped in surprise when Ben took Rey's chin and kissed her.

"Oh oh" Rey whispered when they broke apart. But there was nothing in her face that indicated that she was afraid, that she regreted the kiss or that she cared about whatever the people was saying.

She loved Ben, and she was enjoying herself with him.

She urged him to keep dancing, and they did until her feet hurt and they retired to the chairs around the room so she could sit for a moment.

"I'm sure one or two gossiping ladies are having a panick attack right now" Rey jocked.

"Or maybe they're enjoying the drama" Ben said, quoting the word drama with his hands, making Rey laugh.

Senator Han was suddenly in front of them and Ben placed his arm over Rey's shoulders, protectively.

"Rey, may we have a word in private?" he asked shooting Ben a now very, very angry look.

"For what? To tell me that you arranged all this so I could chose a guy to marry? Someone beat you to it."

"You need to understand... this is something that worries us... you probably need a male figure to be with you-"

"Come on, all you want is to have more control over me by marrying me with one of your sons. I don't need any of your help" Rey was starting to get mad.

"Please, let's talk in private. I'm sure you'll understand."

"I AM the Leader, Senator Han, you can't force me into doing anything I don't want to. I hate to say it but I am the one who has control, besides, I'm with Ben Solo and he's helping me with everything." Rey saw as the Senator face started contorting in anger and finally in defeat and surprise when she said the last part.

"But he... he can't, he's a war criminal. He's Ky-"

"He is the son of late General Organa and he's a very good man. If you may excuse us, I think we don't have anything else to do here" Rey said in a firm voice and in a moment Ben was standing beside her.

They walked hand in hand, recojing with every person who saw them and exclaimed in horror but couldn't say anything.

"Are you sure this won't cause you trouble?" Ben asked as the ship was taking off.

"It will... but I don't care" Rey admited biting her lip and then they laughed together.

Back in Hakuji Poe and Finn had already heard the news, and swore Rey again and again that they didn't know that going to the dance was supposed to set her up with someone.

"I don't want to go to any other party like that" Rey said collapsing next to Ben in the dining table where the crew was gathered around today.

"Good, I don't think they'll invite you either." Poe said from the corner of the room.

"Shut up" Rey shot him a daring stare and kept eating.

She relaxed as conversations filled the room, that was something that she found weird at first when she joined the resistance. So much noise, so many people talking to each other and havng things to say, asking her about her day... she had been alone for so long.

Without thinking she rested her head on Ben's shoulder and he kissed her head. As always Kaydel was aware of everything and smiled turning her attention back to Jannah and her horse story.

Just by watching them people at the base knew that they'll probably get married, not because they suspected anything about the bracelet but because their actions and themselves looked so conected.

"I forgot about the kids" Rey stopped walking when they were near Ben's room.

"Oh yeah, Poe told me that they have their rooms now, so they're not outside anymore" Ben said.

"Would you want to come with me tonight? It won't take long" she offered.

"It's okay, I know you like going and those kids can be funny sometimes" 

It wasn't hard to tell where their rooms were since they had built a new building for them and the pale color of the walls was little different from the other building.

The kids were asigned to rooms with two beds for now, maybe in the future each would have their own, but for the moment puting them in pairs worked for saving space.

"Hey it's Rey, may I come in?" she knocked on the first door. It was quiet outside and she wondered if maybe they were already asleep.

"Hi!" suddenly the door opened and two little boys waited for her at the frame of the door.

"Hi" Ben replied.

"Come in!" The boys ran inside and left the door opened for them.

Ben let Rey step in first and closed the door behind them.

The room was big enough to fit two beds, a desk and a some drawers. They had lamps for each one and a big window. Rey imagined that all the rooms must look almost the same.

The kids waited in bed as Ben and Rey looked at the room.

"How have you been guys?" Rey asked.

"Good, Hannah helped us with the cake and then they asigned us to our rooms." One of the boys said.

"I'm glad. Do you like them?"

"Yes!" Ben chatted with them for a while and then he and Rey went to the next rooms. There were a lot even now that they had put them in pairs.

In the last room was a girl named Kala with Leda and the last one ran to give Rey a big hug.

Ben smiled biting his lip. There was something about that girl always going after Rey that made him wonder about Rey as a mom.

"Hi Ben" Leda offered Ben her hand.

"Hello"

The girls once again told Rey about the cake. Ben had heard so much about the damn thing that he was thinking of requesting some himself to see what all the fuss was about.

After a while Rey told them to get in bed.

"Tomorrow we have plans so... you need to sleep" Rey told them.

"Okay!"

Rey was at the door when she heards the girls arguing in whispers about something but it wasn't until they heard something fall to the ground that she and Ben shared a worried glance.

The force.

They felt the force shit for a second.

"What's going on?" Rey entered the room once again and turned on the light.

Leda was kneeling on her bed as she and Kala looked at the shattered lamp on the floor.

Ben searched around the room, scared that maybe Palpatine had survived and was now here, or any other force user was trying to hurt them.

"I'm sorry" Leda cried and Kala stood from the bed to run far from her.

"What happened?" Rey asked again.

"She threw the lamp at me" Kala said hiding behind Rey.

Meanwhile Leda cried as her hands made fists and Rey felt that shift again.

"Ben... it's her" Rey called for him and signaled to her hands and th eobject on the floor moving a little.


	21. Wishful thinking

"Kala, please go to other room for a second" Rey told the kid as she slowly approached Leda.

"But..."

"It's okay. Don't worry, we just have to talk with Leda for a moment and you can go to sleep after that." Rey kindly said to the kid.

She went outside and Ben closed the door.

He and Rey sat on the bed with Leda.

"It's okay. Don't be scared" Rey said as she gently rubbed Leda's back.

"How long have you been able to do things like this?" Ben gently asked.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted to do it." Leda said.

"It's okay, we... we can do it too Leda." Ben said.

"You can?" The girl looked at Ben with her face shining from the tears.

He laughed a little.

"Yes, you... it means you have a connection to the force." Ben said.

"What is that?"

"The force. It lives everywhere, in all of us, in everything." Rey said.

"Is it bad? I did something bad. I didn't want to hit Kala." Her eyes watered again.

Ben and Rey exchanged a glance.

"It isn't bad, we'll help you control it. But don't be scared, you're not gonna hurt anyone right? Because you don't want to". Ben was the one to answer.

"Right"

"Get some sleep, I promise everything's okay" Rey said rubbing her arm.

To their surprise Leda stood on the bed and somehow managed to hug them both.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome" they answered with their heads squished.

"I'll tell Kala to come back and nothing bad is going to happen okay? We'll see you tomorrow."

Once again they tucked the girls in bed and this time when they left they didn't hear any problems.

"I'm guessing that's what she wanted to tell you the other day" Ben said when they were closer to their room and far from the kids area.

"Yeah..." she sighed.

"Stop it" Ben put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her a little against his side.

He knew Rey was torturing herself with questions that didn't have an answer yet.

"But you know we have to think about it, and also... I wonder how is it possible?" Rey mumured.

They waited until they were inside their room to keep talking about it. For the moment no one else had to know.

"It must be possible the same way you were possible. Force users will always exist." Ben gently said.

"I wouldn't have existed if it wasn't for you" Rey retorted.

"That's not true."

"It is"

"Then I wouldn't have existed if it wasn't for you" Ben said.

They were both right in some level.

"What happens when people are not predestined then? How is this possible? I thought all the jedi were dead." Rey said starting to change into her pajamas.

"I think we've learned that the force will always be there and every now and then people who connect to it will come out."

As Ben took shirt out he got stuck. One of his curls got tangled up on a button and Rey snickered getting closer to free him.

"Careful" Rey said smiling. Ben looked at her lips, for some reason today, in this moment, after a very long day and her pajamas on she looked the most beautiful to him.

He kissed her and when they separated Rey pulled him close again.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" 

Rey loved when this happened. When they were together and they opened up with the other, she felt relaxed and happy, complete, she had hope.

And Ben... who had been deprived of touch, of understanding and love for so long. He felt honored to have the chance to be with Rey and more happy than ever because she loved him as much as he loved her.

They had a very good night and in the end Rey's clean pajamas ended up on the floor.

The next morning Poe was the one to go and wake them up. Again.

"Why? why does it always have to be me?!" He said opening the door and seeing the disaster of things on the floor, in the bed Rey slept with her head buried on a pillow and Ben used must of the bed.

"Guys!" he covered his eyes and closed the door behind him.

"Shut up" Rey murmured and threw a pillow at the noise.

"Rey, come on. Wake up so I can leave here. Please!"

"I don't think so" she answered. With her eyes still closed she scooted close to Ben and huged him.

"Get out" Ben said.

"You need to wake up!" Poe argued.

"Do you want me to get up right now?" Ben teased.

"Yes!" Ben laughed and tricked him like he was going to stand up.

"No. NO! Not like that! Ugh, just get up when I'm not here!" He ran out of the room and slammed the door, just to motivate them.

"I would've love to see his face if you actualy got up" Rey said and they laughed together.

"I don't want to rule anymore." Rey declared sighing and covering her face with her hands.

"It's been almost five months. You can do it Rey" He said uncovering her head and rubbing her arm.

"You look handsome" Rey said. The light was hiting his face in an angle that made his jaw stand out and his curls fell around his face.

He was a little surprised by the comment since Rey usually wasn't like this, causing Rey to laugh.

With a malicious grin he carried her from the bed and got her in the shower with him. At first the cold water hit them both, helping them wake up and Rey smaked his arm.

"You're not handsome anymore, and I want out!" She said.

"First, you need to take a bath" 

They fought and played around in their room after, then changed and joined the others.

"I know. I know. Everyone knows about Ben and no one is happy about it" Rey said approaching the control table where Finn, Poe and Rose had a meeting.

She rolled her eyes.

"Well, they do know. And... at least queen Zorya is happy" Finn said.

"Like it or not Ben's not going anywhere and I am the leader now so, can you tell me if there are any more news about anything? That doesn't have to do with this"

"Well, there's a planet on the Quin system that wants you to authorize and help them to build a new school for the kids" Rose said.

"Interesting."

"Is it on Kolmar?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Rose asked.

"I think I saw a letter."

"Well, they want to see you on thursday. I suppose both of you." Poe said.

"Okay, anything else?"

"Not right now. I think there are no meetings today so, pretty much you're safe."

"That's good news" 

She and Ben went their own way for a while, until it was lunch time and they reunited again.

More like Kaydel found one and then the other and dragged them to her table.

"Guess who asked me out? " She whisperd to them clapping her hands.

"He finally did it?" Ben asked.

"Yes!"

"I'm happy for you Kaydel" Rey said holding her hand up for Kaydel to high five.

"I'm so exited" 

"I suppose you're getting out of Hakuji, then?" Ben asked.

"He said we could take a walk around the forest" Kaydel shrugged.

"But you've been in Hakuji and the forest for a long time now, get out." Ben teased.

"Yeah. Take a day off, hopefully we won't need you to repair any ships or help with war plotting" Rey said.

"Okay... I'll mention it." 

They paused to eat and make jokes here and there, then Kaydel asked something that made Ben choke.

"So... when is the wedding? I can marry you guys" She raised her brows teasingly.

"What?" Rey swallowed her food as she hit Ben's back.

"Relax. I was just playing, unless you really want to get married, because I can do it you now? I'll do it right now if you ask." Kaydel said and Ben had to stand up coughing even more.

"Kaydel!"

"How do-" Ben started asking but then remembered she said she was playing.

"Oh my god, I didn't think you were so delicate about this topic. Sorry" she said standing up to take Ben to the table again and hiting him a little too hard on the back.

They were debating internally if they should tell Kaydel about their plans, but Leda's appearance remembered them about her... abilities.

"Kaydel, we have something to do, but thanks for inviting us to eat with you." Rey said and quickly shoved the rest of her food in her mouth.

"God" Kaydel scrunched her nose.

"Simply beautiful" Ben said making Kaydel laugh and then he took his and Rey's tray to it's place.

"See you later" he said before dissapearing the same way he saw Rey going.

"Weirdos" Kaydel shook her head and stole Ben's forgotten dessert.

"Hey" he found Rey leaned down talking to Leda.

"Hi" Leda said.

"Have you eaten yet then?" Rey asked.

"Yes"

"Do you want to train her now?" Ben asked walking away with her.

"I mean, we can't really train her... I don't know if we should but at least we need to know what she can do." She said.

"The knights could use the force on some level... but they were never able to do much. Leda can actually move things, if we don't train her... something else might happen by accident." Ben said.

"So what? Even if we ask her what she can do she doesn't really know what's happening." 

"Let's take her away, at least further from the camp." Ben called this place a camp even when it grew more and more everyday.

If they got away from here they would also have to avoid the places where people lived.

"We can't go that far." Rey reminded him.

"Let's search"

After agreeing that taking a small ship would be better for this "mission" they got on and flew over the camp and the nearest city.

"Where are we going?" Leda asked.

"Just somewhere we can teach you with no distractions" Rey answered.

"There... the camp is even further away than the closest city" Ben pointed at a part of the planet which had almost no trees.

"Leda, I know you're confused but, you're gonna have to describe to use any weird thing that you can do okay? Anything that you think the other kids can't." Rey said looking at her.

Ben, Leda and her had sat on the floor forming something similar to a circle.

The girl nodded.

She closed her eyes and extended her hand, some of the small rocks and branches on the floor started levitating.

Ben examined the girl.

"Something else?" Rey asked.

"I don't know. I'm not sure."

"Maybe we can show her some things and see if she can do them" Rey proposed.

And that's what they did, they spent at least two hours with Leda. Showing her and taking notes of her connection to the force.

For the moment Leda had a stable connection with the force and could lift some tings, or bury them.

They had mainly practiced that with her so she didn't hurt anyone or got out of control.

"So I'm not allowed to say anything?" Leda asked once again.

"It's better if you don't do it for them moment" Ben said.

Because we have no idea what to do. Rey thought.

"But Kala knows" she mentioned.

"Don't worry. Just don't mention it for now." Rey said. Maybe they could convince Kala later that she had imagined what happened the night before, but even if they didn't Rey didn't feel scared about that.

Kids made up things all the time anyway.

They got out of the ship and walked to sort the others when Leda decided to use the force.

"Look" she lifted some of the tools near and made them spin in a circle.

"Leda, we told you that you shouldn't do anything with that here" Rey reprimanded her.

"But... I wanted to show you"

"And we've practiced for a while now"

"Put them down, Leda" Ben said.

"Okay..."she sighed and the tools hit the ground.

Chewie saw everything, just that he was kneeling near a ship he was repairing.

"Chewie" Rey said.

He stood up and started walking away.

"I'll talk to him" Ben said.

"But-"

"You go with Leda and I'll meet you soon" he said.

"Okay..." She reprimanded Leda all the way back to the camp and reminded her that she shouldn't practice if she wasn't with her or Ben.

"Yes... I won't."

"Good, then. I'll see you later"

The little girl gave her a quick hug that surprised Rey as always and then walked away.

Much to her dislike Rey knew she had to check again if there weren't any presing news, people angry or someone needing something from her. Ruling the galaxy wasn't easy and she wasn't used to it yet.

"Hey" Ben said walking faster behind Chewie.

Needless to say, Chewie didn't want to talk to Ben at all.

He had already forgave him on some level, but he would never forget. And it pained him a lot, everyday, he saw Ben here and there and it reminded him not only when he was a child, but it reminded him of Han and Leia.

And that hurted even more.

Chewie growled when Ben took his arm, he turn around and yanked his arm away.

"I know you don't want to talk to me but... I need to explain to you what you saw back there" Ben said.

Chewie replied telling him to leave him alone.

"I... I will, but just, promise you won't say anything to anyone" Ben sighed. He wondered if some day Chewie would be able to look him in the face again.

He kept walking.

"Is that a yes? Chewie!"

Turns out he didn't like Ben calling him that, he turned around to face him and pushed him away a little.

"Sorry, just... for Rey, and the girl, please don't say anything" Ben said. He stood there, resisting the push and waiting if maybe Chewbacca wanted to hit him or something.

But instead Chewie's eyes inspectioned his face, and Ben could tell who he was thinking about.

"I'm sorry" 

Chewie sighed and promised not to say anything, then walked away getting free from Ben.

Ben took advantage of his position, far from the camp and close to a path that led to a small mountain.

He needed to reflect, not only about him but the ways he could help Rey, how he could help the galaxy and mend some of the damage he had done, to think about the people he had met and was now friends with and about the jedi... the sith. Force users in general.

What were they going to do with that kid?

"I'm going, just in case you hand't told them." Rey found Poe at the control table eating some chips and took one.

She leaned on the table just as he did and contemplated the maps he was looking at.

"I told them" Poe said without looking at her.

She stood there in silence, eating and looking at everything.

"Have we found something yet?" She asked looking at Poe sideways.

"I'm thinking... of where to go" Poe said and crossed his arms, Rey gulped down the rest of her chips.

"You... you're leaving?" She asked fearfully.

"No. Well, not now but... maybe-"

"Poe"

"I'm a pilot, Rey and... the reason I got here. I was helping, I was doing something, and it's not like I don't know there are still a lot of things to do here but..." He shrugged and turned around placing his palms on the table.

"If you... ever wanted to leave, you... are free to go" Rey took some distance from him and almost whispered the last part.

"I'm the general. I can't" Poe said.

"Finn's the General too" Rey shrugged.

"I don't want to go right now Rey, I'm just... imagining"

She nodded.

"Have you ever missed Jakku?" He suddenly asked.

"Do you miss Kijimi?" she responded.

"Sometimes" He nodded.

"Sometimes" she agreed.

"I meant it" Rey said.

"And I meant it too, you all need me." He said proudly making Rey laugh. "I'll wait a few more years to go around the galaxy looking for trouble" he declared.

"It's a good plan" 

Then Finn came too, he put his arm over Poe's shoulders and they relaxed.

Rey side smiled.

Even when they hadn't spent that much time together, they were familiar and it was nice having them.

"This poor guy told me about this morning Rey" Finn said.

Rey rolled her eyes and failed to stop the smile spreading across her face.

"We don't want force babies running around" He continued teasing and to that Rey turned red. She felt the need to fan her face with her hand and her cheecks burning.

Poe and Finn laughed.

"Shut up! just, shut up" She said pointing her finger at her, which made them laugh even more.

"I get to at least laught about it" Poe said.

"It's not fair"

"What's not fair is me having to go and wake you up, then find myself with you... like that. Can't you tell D-0 to put an alarm to wake you up or something? Because I'm quitting the alarm clock job" Poe said and they laughed.

They talked more for a while until Jannah found them and told them that tomorrow she was leaving with Lando to find her family.

Rey whished her good luck on her journey and hoped that she could find them.

What would she have done i she actually met with her parents again?

Maybe it was better not to think about those things.

Just before she turned sad Ben called for her.

"I'll see you later guys" she said and as she walked away she heard them jocking about the force babies again.

"I hate them" she murmured to Ben when she was next to him.

"You don't" Ben laughed.

"Did you talk with Chewie?" she wondered.

They weren't really going anywhere, they just walked around as they talked.

"You know how that goes but... he says he won't say anything"

"You didn't get punch this time?" she teased.

"No"

"Good"

"Ugh..." Rey huffed watching Leda from afar.

She was running around with her friends.

Rey wasn't mad at her or anything but thinking about what they were going to do with her put more stress on her.

"She's still young" Ben commented.

"Yeah... and I don't know if that'll help at all" She said.

Ben took her hand and conduced her to another place.

"It just means we have more time to figure it out" He said. Rey snickered because she thought he would have some intelligent argument to make her feel better. Althought this one was okay too.

"Hey about erasing that little girl's mind... I'll race you, whoever loses has to do it" she said.

"A race to where?"

"The forest" Rey said and let go of his hand to start running.

Ben didn't even complain about her cheating and instead hurried up to reach her.

Five months, almost six. Six more months and I'll be free. Rey thought as she ran.

But free to do what?


	22. Learning

Eight months

Just four months more and she would be free to go.

No more meetings, no more tours around the galaxy to listen to complains and attend parties for the minimum things.

Also four months to think about what she was going to do with her life.

She wasn't sure yet but she knew she wanted Ben to be in it.

"What?" he whispered at her as they ate.

They were attending a meeting with Queen Zorya and other senators in Jakku.

"Nothing. Can't I just stare at your ugly face if I want to?" she whispered back and made him laugh a little.

"Well my ugly face won't take notes of the meeting anymore" he teased.

"They're going to be mad at you" Ben knew that if they were alone Rey would've stuck her tongue out at him and laughed once more.

She was right though.

The Senators and the people around the galaxy had finally started to trust him, Ben, and now asked for his opinion on many things.

"I'll like to make a toast" Queen Zorya said standing from her seat in the middle of the large table.

Everyone else stood and took their glasses.

"To our wonderful Leader's who made time to be with us today and discuss the advances on all the planets, seven months after Rey's hard work started and obviously Ben's" she raised her glass.

"To our Leaders" The others chanted and clinked their glasses.

"Thank you, thank you" Rey said as she and Ben extended their arms to toast with as many people as they could.

Later when they were back in Hakuji Poe told them that apparently the Senators had decided to give them a free month and would only seek them out if something alarming happened.

But the galaxy had been very calm for the last months so it was likely that she and Ben would be able to relax.

"I promised Leda that tomorrow we would train her more" Rey said leaning her head on Ben's shoulder as they walked around the village.

"At least she doesn't break things by mistake" Ben said giving a quick kiss to Rey's head.

"I don't want to think about what we're going to do with her" Rey sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll come up with something. It's our month to relax remember?" Ben said shaking her playfully and managing to make her smile.

The people in the village always tried offering free stuff, but Rey and Ben always insisted on paying.

If they couldn't pay then they didn't want to get anything.

"Two Karu sticks please" Ben ordered.

He knew Rey had had been craving this things for weeks now, but they weren't in Hakuji.

"Do you want to go see the stars with me?" Ben proposed as they started walking with their sticks.

"Well, we can just look up".

"Not this stars." Ben said and she knew what he meant.

Rey was a little reluctant to go as last time they were here watching the stars, or those blue insects that shone with the light, Ben had decided to leave.

"What now?" She suddenly asked, putting a little resistance as they neared the woods.

Ben sighed.

He was sorry for what had happened last time and now knew that that wasn't the best way to adress something like that but this time he really meant for nothing else but to spend some time with her here.

"I just want to talk. I promise I'm not leaving or anything" he said offering Rey his hand to take.

"You need to swear" Rey pressed and as Ben knew how much she hated being abandoned he sweared to her that he wouldn't go.

"I'm never making a desition like that again without talking to you fisrt okay?" He said gently brushing her knuckles.

"Okay..." she followed him and they found a tree to lean on and sit down.

They put their lightsabers on the floor, ignited, so the small shiny creatures would fly around them and see them.

They talked for a while, joking and remembering good times together as they ate.

"I... actually wanted to talk about the bracelet and something else I got you". Ben said after they laughed at something that happened to Poe months ago.

"The bracelet" Rey touched it. She had grown so used to it that sometimes she didn't even notice it anymore.

"I'm not pressing you, and we don't have to marry right away. Not even when your year is over, it's just... many people give them and I think I don't care anymore if people know about it... If you don't want it it's fine too-"

"Ben". Rey just wanted him to cut to the chase.

"I got you a ring" He said taking a box out of his pocket.

It shone reflecting the blue light when he opened the box.

Rey wasn't sure what to do and he took it as a bad sign for a moment.

"I know, I know maybe this isn't really your thing but... I saw many people wear it as a comitment and even if you don't want it to be like that I... I still thought it was pretty and got it for you" Ben rambled.

"Ben..." she sighed.

Ben was beginning to fear the worst when suddenly she knocked him down hugging him.

"Are you asking me to marry you again?" She asked teasing his lips.

"Maybe..."

"I do. I do again and always will!" Rey was very happy that her memories of this forest would no longer hold a sad meaning.

Ben then sat back up taking her with him and showed her the ring.

I must get him one too... Rey tought.

"It has a row of topaz because it reminded me of your lightsaber..." He added sliding the ring in.

"Ben... thank you. For always thinking of me and being so sweet" She said before kissing him.

She really was thinking on what she could give him.

When they went back to the camp, because that was more what it was now, almost everyone was asleep.

So they had the chance to go directly to bed and don't be bothered.

The wave of people came the next day, started during breakfast as they noticed the ring.

Rey thought that maybe people wouldn't care or think too much about since all the wedding rings and engagement and such were not very common now, instead sounded like fairytales, but they just had to ask and Rey and Ben couldn't deny it.

"Guys!!!" Kaedel squeezed them both very hard.

"Get off" Rey laughed and playfully pushed her away.

"You guys... my guys" Kaydel went on.

"You're bringing all the attention in our direction" Ben said, he tried to appear mad but Kaedel was one of his best friends here and found it funny how she was so excited.

Suddenly her face lit up more if that was even possible and hurried to Rey's side again.

"Are you pregnant? Oh my god you're pregnant. let me be the godmother please, please. Ben Solo you owe me-" She started talking very fast and trying to touch Rey's belly, but she stood up and stoped her. She didn't want people to get the wrong idea.

"I'm not! Kaydel, stop shouting please!" Rey hissed and made her friend sit down again while Ben laughed.

"We've been engaged for a while now..." She admited.

"Since when?!!! Let me guess. The time you went to build that school? Oh no, no. I know, when Ben came back and was almost killed, or-"

"Since... we stayed in Naboo and Queen Zorya helped me get Ben accepted to rule with me" Rey said.

"But that's months! That's insane" 

"It's not such a big deal okay?" Ben said trying to calm Kaydel down.

He was having fun seeing Rey so flustered but now he was beggining to feel observed too.

They were free for an hour or two before every person they ran into congratulated them.

And then Leda found Rey.

"Miss Rey" the kid said.

"Hey Leda" Rey smiled.

The kid had always been kind to her, it was not her fault to have a connection to the force or the fact that Rey had no idea what to do with her.

"I... I was wondering if you were willing to train me today" Leda said playing with her feet in the dirt.

"Sure... I hope you've been behaving and not using anything that we've thaught you" Rey sighed.

"No. Not at all, I wouldn't because you said not to" The girl made a sign of crossing her heart and earned a laugh from Rey.

The girl noticed Rey's ring as she covered her mouth laughing.

"That's a beautiful ring, Miss Rey"

"Thank you" Rey examined it and Leda could feel her energy.

Her force vibrating really hard and trasmiting her a type of peace she wasn't sure she had felt before.

"It makes you happy" Leda said.

"It does" Rey smiled.

"I'll tell you what, come help me look for Ben and we can go train together okay?"

"Sure!" Rey kind of felt an impulse to take the girl's hand as they walked around the camp, but refrained from doing it.

"Maybe he went to another planet" Leda innocently shrugged.

"He shouldn't have" Rey smirked as she payed attention to everyone around.

"Hey Maz, have you seen Ben?" Rey asked her friend as she saw her pass by.

"He is with Poe near the ships" Maz said and took Rey's hand with the ring to give it a motherly pat.

"I'll get him" Leda offered and ran away in the direction Maz had mentioned.

"What do you think?" Rey asked biting her lip.

"I expected something like this to happen. I'm happy for you two" Maz smiled with sincerity.

"Thank you ,Maz" Rey said.

Her friend walked away and as she did she thought of how once she had told Rey to remember that that place, that someone she wanted so much was in front of her, and they had founf their way to each other in the end.

She side smiled.

"So we have a training session?" Ben asked walking towards her and Leda walking behind.

"Yeah..." she sighed.

"Come on. Don't worry. She's been doing fine this past months" Ben said rubbing her arm. She was already stressed and they hadn't even got out of the camp.

"I know..." Rey tried to cheer up a little. She saw her ring and smiled. It did made her happy.

"Be careful, Leda" Rey instructed as she supervised Leda moving around some rocks.

"She's good." Ben said.

"But she has never tried to to carry that many at the same time" Rey protested.

"Look" Leda said making one of the five rocks spin as she carried it.

"Leda. Don't do that. Concentrate on all the rocks equally" Rey warned.

"Breath and don't los focus" Ben said but didn't stop her.

"Ben!"

"She's okay"

"I can do it with two" Leda said.

She smiled and giggled contemplating her power. She tried making more spin, but instead only the two spining increased their speed.

"Leda... Leda try to slow it down" Rey tried to calmly say.

"I... I can't" the little girl was a little scared now.

"Just think about what you did to get them to spin, connect with them" Rey said.

"Feel how the force flows through you and connects with them, balance it out" Ben said.

The thruth was that he and Rey were already taking some steps forward to try and take control of the situation.

"I can't" Leda said and the rocks elevated.

"Oh no..." Rey mumbled.

"Leda, you can. You started it, you're doing this, just feel it" Ben tried again.

"Ben... she's not gonna make it" Rey whispered.

"Maybe-"

"Seriously Ben, she can hurt herself and someone else"

"Hey! I don't know what to do! Help!" Leda suddenly screamed and they turned to see all the rocks turning and clashing with eachother, some pieces were breaking.

"Leda, calm down. We're going to take over" Rey said.

"I'm-" Rey didn't want to hear the kid anymore. She had to concentrate.

"Slowly... relax, I need you to allow me get in the middle of... this" Rey said.

"But how?!" The girl shouted.

Ben tried helping, he tried to reason and explain things to Leda but Rey was getting nervous and didn't had the patience to wait for Leda to understand it or calm down, all she wanted was to stop this.

The two girls were fighting and shouting at each other, Ben noticed that Rey was getting dangerously mad.

"Enough!" Rey exclaimed. She extended her hand and pushed Leda away a little, with her other hand she stopped all the rocks in the air.

"Rey..." Ben sighed and made some space on the ground so Rey didn't crash anything when she put the rocks down.

"I can't do this anymore!" Rey screamed once she was done and walked away.

"Rey..." Ben said. Now he had a crying girl and a very mad Rey.

It wouldn't be okay to leave Leda just like that so he turned and tried to confort Leda.

"Hey, don't cry. You're learning, it's okay" Ben said kneeling to be eye leveled with the girl and gently rubbed her back.

"I'm not good at this. I'm only causing trouble!" she cried even more.

"Leda, it's okay. You'll get better, you were just nervous" 

"I'm a problem, that's why my parents left me and now Rey's mad and she left too. She'll be mad at you too and it's all my fault." The girl blurted.

Ben sighed. His parents hadn't exactly left him and still he felt bad about it, he couldn't imagine how this girl was feeling.

"You're not a problem Leda. They had their reasons and now you're with us, Rey is just tired but she's not mad at you, or me. Okay? We're not going anywhere" he gelty said.

Leda took him by surprise when she tackled him with a hug and cried on his shirt, telling him to promise that they weren't going to leave.

"I promise okay? Now, wait for us on the ship. I'm getting Rey." 

Leda extended her pinky to him.

"What?"

"Promise..." she said. Ben felt bad for the girl, and understood a little how she felt, in fact he felt a little like it was his fault that Leda and so many other kids didn't had their parents with them. All because of the stupid trooper program.

"Okay, now wait for us here" He walked her to the ship and then went to search for Rey.

He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

He called her with his mind and tried to look for her force.

"Ben..." she replied.

He walked deeper into the woods, and found her against a three, lifting little blue sand from the floor and then throwing it away.

"I'm not good at this" Rey stated bitterly.

"It's funny because Leda, also said she wasn't good at that" Ben said.

Rey turned to see him and rolled her eyes, then tried to wipe some tears that were on her cheeks.

Ben walked closer to her and put his arm over her shoulders.

"I can't train her. I don't know how to train anyone... I mean it's a miracle the galaxy didn't collapse in all this months with me guiding it" Rey continued.

"It's not a miracle, it's your good job." Ben said pulling her a little closer.

"You mean your job. Without you... I don't know what I would have done. I know how to take care of myself, I had to learn to but someone else...,I wanted to help the galaxy, and Leda but-"

"I haven't done much good Rey. You did. I just think you're afraid to see it"

"Don't say that..."

"You know the few good things I've been able to do it's just because of you, and still I worry that I'll never be able to repay to everyone what I owe them. But you, with your worry and fear, your stubborness" Ben smiled. "All those things have helped you, and you never give up" 

"But this is different, she's a child... and she controls the force. I'm not a Jedi master" Rey said.

"No one is asking you to be one Rey. You've been amazing with that girl, she looks up to you, she wants to do things right. And you both need to trust more each other. You... we don't have to train her just like a Jedi, you and me know that the force is something bigger, something more complex and we've seen that not the Jedi or Sith have been right about it" Rey hated how rezonable Ben sounded.

"So know on top of it all we're starting our new take on the force?" she inquired.

"Not exactly... we should just... balance things a little" Ben said.

"She won't even want to train anymore, I bet she's afraid of me now" Rey complained and leaned her head back on the three.

"If this is how I get with just one kid, who was trying her best, what am I going to do with our kids?" Rey was talking without really listening to herself. Ben snickered.

"That girl loves you, she's more afraid of dissapointing you than of you, and our kids... I didn't know you had them in mind yet" He teased.

"This whole ruling thing has been hard" Rey sighed and took some steps forward.

Ben knew that, he had been at her side. There was something else bothering her, she hadn't even reacted to him teasing her.

"Rey" he reached for her hand.

"What?"

"What is it?" He plainly asked. 

He didn't want to look into her mind, that was something they could still do but only used it to mess with each other, and whatever was bottering her Ben wanted to wait for her to be comfortable enough to tell him.

"I... I just, this whole thing is ending in four months... and I have no plans. I have no clues. No one can help me decide what to do" Rey thought about Luke and Leia.

What could they have said? What would she be doing if they were here?

"They can help... but the only one that has to decide what she wants to do is you. For the first time... you're free of compromise, people won't be constantly on your back and you don't have to fight anyone..." Ben said.

"I guess... when I was in Jakku I just never thought I'll get out. I hoped that my parents would show up one day and take me with them, but that didn't happen." Rey said and Ben sat next to her.

"Then I met Leia, got in the resistance and found something else to do with my time... I tried to stop you" she side smiled. "Then I found Luke, I trained and well... every little thing that I've done since I got out of Jakku have had to do with defeating someone... and now that there aren't any" Rey shrugged.

"Maybe... you do know what you want to do but... you wish Leia, or Luke, or someone had plans for you, made those desitions. Trust yourself Rey"

"I just feel like there's not purpose for me anymore, I mean... am I suppossed to just... live and forget about everything now? Have a little house on a hill and grow old or something?" She wondered and they both laughed.

"I don't think you'll be happy just like that" Ben said still laughing.

"But... yeah, you could live with less stress, help Finn and Poe if you like, travel around the galaxy... build droids... I don't know"

"What do you want to do?" Rey asked turning to look at him.

"I... honestly hadn't thought about it but, I guess I'll get some ideas later"

"I need to know what you want to do too because... if I'm sure about something, is that whatever happens next, I want us to be together. It's pretty obvious right?" Rey said and lifted her hand with the ring, Ben smiled.

"We'll find what to do, I'm sure of it. You don't always have to plan everything in life, sometimes it just happens" Ben said.

"Are you really Ben Solo or a poem book?" Rey jocked.

"Don't start"

"I guess one thing I do know I want to do is get married... or plan the wedding, but I don't want a big big wedding either"

Ben smiled and took her hand.

"We can discuss more about it on the way back home, but Leda is waiting for us" He said.

"I had forgotten... let's go. I need to apologize" she stood up and offered him her hand.

As they walked Ben took Rey's hand.

"So tell me, what else have you thought about the wedding? Anything you want, I'll get it" he said.

Rey had to admit that she hadn't thought much about it, but the answers to her were simple.

So she talked and talked and Ben enjoyed how happy and relaxed she was now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't the best chapter I've written, I'm sorry, I promise the story will get better and I'll give you some exciting news. Thanks for reading.


	23. Expectations

"What are you doing?" Ben asked when he got to the room and found Rey pinning things on a map.

"Well... I'm searching for places that could be a good home" she answered not looking back.

Ben walked to stand next to her and take a good look at the map.

"You want to live near the outher rim?" he teased.

"This are just options" she shrugged.

"I thought you said you didn't want to live on a house on a hill and grow old..." Ben said rubbing her back.

"I didn't say that... I said that I didn't know what I was suppossed to do, of course you have a say in this. Do you want to stay here?" Rey said finally looking at him.

He was very handsome, even when he put his wild hair on that messy bun.

"Not necessarily if I must admit... but I thought you may" he said.

Rey sighed.

"I still don't know, but maybe it would be a good idea to move somewhere else..." she traced the edge of the table with her hand.

Ben could feel her confusion, so he traced the table too, until he wrapped his finger around hers making her smile.

"I'm good with what you decide... we could go away and still talk to them. They could come visit and we would have a chance to start clean" he shrugged.

"That sounds good" she smiled.

"Don't be naked please!" They heard Kaydel scream before she barged into their room.

"Kaydel!" Rey reprimanded her.

"Glad to see you're dressed my friends" she said uncovering her eyes.

As always Ben laughed.

"Is everything okay?" Rey asked.

"Yes, yes. We... wanted to throw you a party for your engagement and also because you're one month away from being free Rey, if I must admit... I also wanted an excuse to get a little drunk" Kaydel said.

"And... is this happening right now?" Ben asked.

"Oh yeah, they sent me to tell you so... come on, join me on this beautiful day" Kaydel said and signaled with her hands to the door.

Rey didn't know how the people had been so careful not to spoil anything all day.

They walked to the new dinning area to find balloons and hollograms of fireworks everywhere.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted when they saw them.

"Thank you" Rey said.

"Thanks" Ben said.

The tables were placed closer than they normally were so that everyone felt included, even the kids were here.

For the past months there had been many changes in Hakuji's "base/camp" and it looked more like a big house now, people had settled in and incorporated to new tasks now that war wasn't any close.

"Rey, Ben! I'm so glad we were able to make it here for the party" Jannah said getting close.

"Jannah! What a nice surprise" Rey said and she and Ben hugged her.

"How's everything going with the search?" Ben asked.

"Very good! I have a lot to tell, but we can leave that for tomorrow. Today we celebrate you two"

A lot of people came to talk to them exclusively, then they served dinner.

Some of the kids had made little drawings or cards congratulating them and were on a pile next to a big box that Kaydel said Queen Zorya had sent.

Rey was feeling a little overwhelmed by all of this, but as always Ben helped her calm down with the touch of his hand on her arm.

"Let's make a toast!" Poe shouted.

"Really?..." Ben whispered.

"I guess we have to..." Rey whispered to him.

Together they stood up, Rey was hugging Ben's waist as he had one arm around her shoulders.

"What should we say?" Ben started and many people laughed with him.

"I guess... first of all I want to thank you all for accepting me, and giving me a home for the past months... thank you for giving me a chance. More than anything I think I have to thank Rey, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be alive... I would've never found the right path... and you know, without you I'll never be complete, so thanks for agreeing to marry me. I'm honored" Ben said looking at everyone and then smiling at Rey for the last part.

She was a bit shy when it came to sharing her feeling in public, at least when it was about Ben, but she smiled widely at his words and kissed his cheek.

"I also want to thank everyone for giving me a home here, for showing me that there was more to life than Jakku" Finn laughed at that. "I've made very good friends here and I've learned from all of you, thanks for throwing this together, and thanks Ben for coming to me and being the man I love" Rey said.

Without hesitating Ben kissed her and everyone cheered for them, anyone could see they were deeply in love.

Finally they broke apart and drank their bubbly drinks.

The celebration went on as people sang and danced all night, the kids went to sleep and some of the adults too, in the end it was mostly Ben and Rey's closest circle of friends who stayed up late with them.

"So... when is the baby being born?" Poe said.

"Good one" Kaydel said extending her hand to get a fist bump with him and then resting her head again on her boyfriend's shoulder.

Rey rolled her eyes.

"You're gonna miss me when I'm gone" Rey answered.

Of course all of them were a little drunk right now so she didn't think much about her words.

"Where are you going?" Finn asked.

Rey turned to look at Ben for help but he slightly shook his head and took another sip of his drink.

"It's not decided yet but... Ben and I will probably move when our Leadership is over" Rey said.

"Oh no... guys" Rose said.

"Don't worry... don't worry, we'll see each other" she said.

"Why are you leaving me?" Kaydel theatrically said making everyone laugh.

"Maybe we could travel the galaxy for a while too" Ben said.

"Yeah... maybe" Rey agreed.

"It's a good idea" Poe said.

"Do you know where you're getting married? and are you going to do it before leaving?" Rose asked.

"Hey, everyone calm down. We're not here for an interrogation and no, we don't know. Let's talk about something else" Rey said.

The truth was that she knew she'll get a little too sentimental if they started talking about them leaving so... she preferred to have this conversation later.

"What are you doing when the month is over?" Jannah asked, earning a look from Rey that said, really?

"Better tell us about you guys. Come on, share a funny story with me as I don't really have many" Ben said.

Soon everyone started talking and the conversation was superficial again.

The sun was starting to rise by the time they decided to go to bed and promised that when they woke up they would take charge of cleaning everything.

"Thanks again everyone, I had a really good time" Rey said.

"No problem Rey, we'll see you tomorrow" Rose said and everyone retired to their own rooms.

"That was nice right?" Rey asked Ben once they were close to their room.

"Yeah, it as fun. I can't believe they didn't say anything about it before the event" Ben said, voicing the thoughts Rey had had earlier.

"I'm happy" she said.

Ben surprised her by taking her in his arms, making her jiggle and then he got inside.

"Let me make you even more happy" he said teasingly.

"Okay..." Rey smiled and kissed him hard.

"I love you" She said into his lips

They stayed up for a long time then, and woke up last the next day, but they regreted nothing.

"Here you are, I've been looking for you all day!" Maz said crossing paths with Ben and Rey later that day.

Ben snickered a little.

"Is everthing okay?" Rey asked.

"Yes, Kaydel told me to tell you where the box is"

"What box?" Ben asked.

"The gift from queen Zorya" 

"Oh..."

"And where is it?" Rey asked.

"Poe took it to the control room, you know, so it wasn't outside. I think you'll both like the things she sent" Maz said and then went away.

"I have the feeling that she always does that" Ben said.

"Yeah... kind of. She knows a lot of things" Rey responded and raced him to the control room.

Ben was a little embarrased but at the same time loved how playfull Rey sometimes was, so he ran after her.

When they were close they noticed that Poe and Finn had the box on their hands and fought to take it from the other as they shook it and tried hearing what was inside.

"This idiots" Ben heard Rey mumble.

"Hi there" Ben said and enjoyed how they jumped at the noise of his voice and left the bo on the table.

"I hope you didn't break whatever that is with all your fighting" Rey said.

"What fight? what thing? We weren't doing anything, right Poe?" Finn said.

"Right, right. In fact, we've been protecting this thing from... curious people" Poe said crossing his arms and raising his chin.

"Sure, you are" Rey said sliding the box towards her.

"Hey, hey, hey. Aren't you opening it here?" Poe asked.

"Nope, see you later guys" Rey said and turned around. Ben followed her.

"What do you think it is?"

"It's kind of heavy" Rey admited.

"Do you want to go to the room or should we go somewhere else?" 

"The room is fine"

Once they arrived Ben noticed that the box had a letter sticked on one side and read it.

"Dear Ben and Rey, I'm glad to hear about your compromise, inside I put things that I hope you like and can help you. Congratulations, queen Zorya"

"Now I'm nervous..." Rey said.

"Relax, they could be books... or a painting, I don't know" Ben jocked.

"I'll let you open it" Rey said, slightly pushing the box towards him.

She sat on the mattress waiting for him.

Ben hesitated if only for a second, but then rubber his palms together and opened the box. His mouth opened in surprise when he saw the inside.

"Do you know what that is?" Rey asked.

"Maybe... I think it belonged to my grandmother"

"It's beautiful, Leia should have had it..." Rey said, admiring the gown as they took it out of the box and extended it.

It was long and had yellow, pink and blue colors that blended in nicely on the fabric.

"Aren't this some of the diaries we saw on Naboo?" Ben was taking books out of the box now.

"Some may be... why would she send us this?" Rey asked.

It's not that she didn't like it, but she considered that this things could be treasures and it felt like a big responsability to be getting them.

"Well, according to her letter she thinks this will help..." Ben said.

"I think is a nice gesture and just nice overall that you have memories from your family" Rey said sighing.

Ben sat next to her.

"You're my family" he said taking her hand.

That earned him a smile, the smile he always hopes to see on her face.

"I love you" she whispered and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Master Rey, Master Ben, someone is looking for you" D-O interrupted them.

"Hi D-O" Ben said.

Rey thought that it was weird that the droid was telling them that, usually people just knocked on the door or barged in.

"Come in" Rey shouted. "Thanks D-O"

"Good evening" Leda said peeking her head from the door.

"Hey sweetie, come in" Rey greeted her.

"How are you?" Ben asked.

"Good thanks..." she was holding something behind her back.

"Is there anything you want to tell us?"

"I made this for you... but I didn't want the other kids to see it... and also this" She extended a drawing of her with Ben and Rey meditating and some rocks levitating around them, then she gave each a big blue rock which she drew a big smile one.

"Thank you, it's beautiful" Rey stood up to hug her and the girl smiled.

"Thanks kid" Ben said and got his turn to lift the kid up and spun her a little making her giggle.

The thruth was that after the incident while training they had all become closer, spending at least three or four days a week with Leda, and often their "trainings" only ended in them playing on visiting places in Hakuji.

"I got the rocks from our last training where the lights are" Leda said blushing a little.

"Thank you" Rey said again.

"Do you want to go out tomorrow?" Ben asked.

"Can we?"

"Sure, then we can come back and make a bonfire with everyone at night"

"Sounds good" Leda said.

"Have you eaten already?" Rey asked.

"We already had dinner" Leda laughed. She hadn't been able to find them before, but she heard that they woke up very late.

"God, well we've only eaten so... we don't have much things to do right now" Rey said.

"I can go to sleep and wake up early tomorrow" Leda said.

"Sure, thanks again Leda" Ben said.

"Then... I'll go. Congratulations" She said and ran out of them room with a big smile on.

Rey was looking at the rock on the palm of her hand, mirroring the smile.

"I guess we'll keep them in our pockets for good luck or something..." Ben said.

"We should, and this beautiful drawing should go here" Rey stood up and pinned it next to the map on the wall.

"Rey..." Ben suddenly said sounding serious.

"Yes?"

"If we go... what are we going to do with her?" 

Rey hadn't tought much about that.

she crossed her arms and walked back to sit next to Ben.

"We can't take only her... can we?" she asked.

"We can't leave her... I think"

"Would she even want to come?"

"Maybe the other kids will get jelaous"

"So we shouldn't take her...?"

Ben took a deep breath.

"We need to think about that... but we can do it later" He said and laid back on the bed.

"I don't want the month to end" Rey said laying on Ben's chest and hugging him.

"I thought you did" Ben laughed and his voice vibrated on his chest.

"I do, but I don't" Rey complained.

Ben rolled his eyes and mumbled a -women-, earning a smack on the arm from her.

"Remember that the day after tomorrow we have to check that petition from Senator Han" Rey said.

"Sure..." Ben said.

"And we also have to plan the reunion for when this is over and the next-" Ben turned them around and kissed Rey softly.

"You're starting to get that wrinckle here, that tells me there are a thousand ideas going around your head... why don't we relax instead?" he said playfully pocking her forehead.

"Dont you think we relaxed a lot already? we only got two hours of sun today..." Rey teased, but her hands were already going inside Ben's shirt to his back.

"And you were so worried about that..." Ben said.

"Of course..." she kissed him and crawled back in bed with him.

"The b-" they separated and extended their hands at the same moment to stop the box from falling to the floor.

They cleared the space and went ahead with what they were doing.

More than never Rey was happy about all the changes that the base had had, now the rooms were a little quieter and separated so less people would here them.

They kissed passionately like their time together was ending, and as always found comfort in each other's arms.

They loved how their minds were only there, feeling what the other felt on top of their emotions.

Rey kissed Ben's chest all the way down, the wound she once had made on his side was gone, like many of the scars he once had had, fading away like his past life.

Ben loved putting her hair aside and kissing her neck, he loved having her mouth close to his ear and loved hearing how much she enjoyed that.

As Rey rode him Ben buried his fingers deeper into her hips and she hugged him by the shoulders.

"I can't wait to get married and go wherever you want" Ben said laying her down.

"Anywhere?" she teased wrapping her legs around his hips.

"Anywhere..." he whispered on her lips before kissing her and finding a new rhythm.

They had been asleep for at least three hours when Rey heard Ben mumbling something on his sleep.

"Ben?" She reached the beside lamp and saw that he was covering his face with one arm and was still mumbling something.

"Hey... it's okay. It's okay love" she gently whispered and tried to move his arm away.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled.

"Don't worry, what is it?" Rey said, but soon noticed that she wasn't the one he was talking to.

It pained her to see him like this so she continued talking to him and gently rubbing his arm until he woke up.

"Wh..."

"Were you having a bad dream?" she asked when he finally opened his eyes

"Something like that" he said rubbing his face and sitting in bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Come here" he opened his arms to hug her and Rey did.

"Everything's fine" she whispered and kissed his cheek.

"I know... it was just the ususal. People I care about reminded me of all the bad thing's I've done..."

"Ben..."

"They are right Rey... I can't just ignore the things I did."

"Ben, we've talked about this..."

"I just feel like I'm never gonna make up for everything" he sighed.

"Maybe you won't, but you are not the same. What counts more is what you're doing to help thigs like that never happen again..." Rey had already tried telling him that he could make up for everything, but it always ended on fighting so instead she decided to focus on the present.

"Sorry I woke you up"

"It's fine, we've been mostly sleeping anyways" she jocked.

Maybe they could get up before anyone else and make up for the lost day.


End file.
